


Aligning the Stars

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Harems, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The retrieval mission does not go as planned, but as a heartbroken Naruko makes her way home without her best friend she finds the betrayals don’t end with Sasukes defection … the stars however have mapped a new path for the blonde – Naruko x male Harem – Hentai Girl x Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grinning Man

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

XXXXXXXXXX

“Sasuke please, don’t do this!” screamed Naruko as she stood on the statue of Hashirama across from Sasuke.

“shut up! I won’t stay in that village of weaklings! You’re holding me back” growled the Uchiha.

“your not thinking clearly … so I’ll drag you back!” a clone appeared and helped her form a spiraling ball of ball of energy.

Sasuke snarled “as if a weakling like you could stop me” his hand was consumed with electricity creating a loud chirping noise.

They charged each other …

Naruko felt something slice into her chest … it was Sasuke’s fist …

The Uchiha was blown backwards as the spiraling ball nicked his arm. They both it the earth hard, but he staggered to his feet and moved over to the bloody form of his teammate as he clutched his broken arm “for a demon you’re very weak” he spat at the girl’s face before walking away ignoring the blonde cough up blood.

“I f-failed” she choked out painfully as tears flowed from her eyes …

The demon fox started to heal her punctured lung and she tried to get to her feet, but kept slipping on the loose blood soaked earth under her. Finally she managed find some solid ground and dragged herself upright using a tree for support.

“I … have to … get back to … Konoha” she panted in strained voice as she fought to stay conscious …

She only made it a few steps before someone landed in front of her “Ka-kashi-sensei” she smiled in relief as her sensei came closer to her … she was safe …

“where is Sasuke?” asked Kakashi who didn’t even glance at the badly injured girl.

“I’m sorry sen …sei h-he got away” Naruko coughed up some blood and noticed her sensei was oddly quiet “sensei?” she saw his fist clench so hard that his knuckles turned white …

“can’t you do anything right?” Naruko was shocked at those hurtful words, but she didn’t get a chance to say anything … she froze in horror as she looked at her sensei’s eyes …

Those eyes were filled with so much hate …

Kakashi took out a kunai and stepped towards the frightened girl …

Cold metal carving up her flesh … that’s what she felt as she was stabbed several times in places that would make for a slow painful death and she fell limp on the ground … the sensei she once admired loomed menacingly over …

“you deserve this you fucking demon” he laid his foot on her side … nothing could stop him, not even the tears pouring out of the girl’s eyes … he kicked her into the rigid waters below …

Even as she sank deeper and water filled her lungs she could see him through the water that was tainted with her own blood …

He was just standing there on the ledge waiting for her to die …

Kakashi’s hateful eyes were the last things she saw before she was consumed by darkness …

XXXXXXXXXX

Silence … that’s all Kakashi received when he gave his report …

“ummm … hokage-sama? Did you hear me? I killed the demon” he eye smiled thinking he’d hear cheering … unfortunately for him the civilian council and Sakura weren’t there there cause they were setting up a huge party to celebrate the demon’s demise.

“yes … I heard you … I’m not the first person you told” said Tsunade.

“no sorry, I wanted to tell everyone the good news. The party is starting soon” exclaimed a far too happy Kakashi as the shinobi clan heads walked in with the surviving retrieval team and the sand siblings. Save for Shibi and Shino who were on a mission everyone was present.

“hokage-sama what’s with the party? Is Sasuke back? Where’s Naruko?” asked Shikamaru.

“Kakashi Hatake killed her” stated the hokage with a tone that seemed indifferent. Temari and Kankuro flinched and glanced at Gaara … the sand whipping around the red head was a very bad sign …

The silver haired eye smiled at them, but after going a few minutes without the praise he expected he looked at them with confusion “what’s wrong guys?” he became even more confused as everyone looked at him with disgust and anger on their faces.

Neji glared “why? She trusted you!”

“who cares? She was just a demon” scoffed the jonin.

Shikamaru was shaking in anger “why? Because of the nine tails being sealed inside her?”

Tsunade, the clan heads and Kakashi looked shocked “how do you all know?”

Kiba frowned “Choji and I were good friends of hers for years … she told us after the incident with Mizuki”

“I knew even before that … it was pretty easy to figure out and I’m assuming Neji figured it out when he fought Naruko during the chunin exams” Shikamaru concluded and Neji nodded.

The clan heads smiled at them in pride, but Shukaku frowned “killing him will be a bad idea hokage-sama” Kakashi almost laughed, he didn’t believe the hokage would kill him after he did something so heroic, but sure enough he saw the hokage’s hand holding a chakra scalpel and she had a look of pure hate on her face.

“he deserves it” Tsunade growled. Kakashi looked on in shock, they really wanted him dead!

“he does, but think about Naruko’s loved ones. If you give the civilian council any excuse to remove you and the first thing they’ll do is execute those who cared for Naruko … I have a more effective punishment … tell him Naruko’s full name” said Shikaku.

A sadistic smile crept onto Tsunade face “a brilliant idea, but first” she punched the jonin so hard that he went crashing through two walls out through the side of the hokage tower … he landed in the middle of a crowd that was gathered around a bonfire.

Sakura screamed “hokage-sama what are you doing to the village hero!?”

Tsunade didn’t spare her a glance as she casually swung her arm effectively bitch slapping the pinkette into a dumpster “look at me Kakashi … the beautiful selfless girl you butchered was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, she was your sensei’s daughter”

”you’re lying!” snapped Kakashi.

“think about it you foolish man, would Minato use any other child to seal the demon away if he had one of his own? Besides that Naruko looks exactly like him, and no, that has nothing to do with the fox since the fox has no illusion abilities” Tsunade smirked as she saw Kakashi pale … it was sinking in.

“she isn’t dead!” everyone turned and saw Jiraiya standing there with the toad contract.

“Jiraiya what are you-”

“Tsunade, I asked the toads, she is alive” said the toad sage.

“I want every ninja out there looking for Naruko NOW!” the hokage smacked Kakashi as he tried to leave to make some sort of amends “everyone except you” the jonin wanted to argue but was knocked out cold before he could.

The search was on, but everyone went looking outside the village when they should’ve checked her apartment …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko’s eyes snapped open and gasped for air “it’s ok, you’re safe” the girl jumped as she heard an familiar voice and turned to see an unfamiliar … and odd looking man sitting backwards in a chair and leaning on the back. The man was wearing a dark purple ankle length jacket with a black vest and under the vest was a white shirt. His pants and shoes were black and perched on his shaggy lime green hair was a dark purple top hat. She couldn’t see his eyes because they were covered by black goggles with square shaped lens. On his hands were white gloves and his right cheek had a red birthmark shaped like a sun.

“who are you? And … how did I get back to my apartment? Did that really happen?” wondered the confused girl.

“yes you were almost killed by some silver haired guy with issues. My name is Taiyo Furea and I took you back here to heal you- … umm miss?” as the strange man with a constant grin was talking Naruko noticed something else … she was naked!

“WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!” screamed the girl as she tried to cover herself with the flimsy sheet.

Taiyo was so startled by the outburst that he lurched back with his arms flailing … he almost tipped the chair over, but somehow it froze in midair and the chair moved back to it’s original position “I had to remove your clothes to heal you, but I couldn’t find any other clothes here. I’m sorry” the grin didn’t falter.

Naruko glared “what do you mean? The closet is right there- …what?” her closet was empty … there was trash all over her room … and the smell of smoke from a fire wafted into the room from outside. She knew what happened … the villagers ransacked her place and burned her things … it wouldn’t be the first time “I see … it’s ok, it’s not your fault. Thank you for saving me” she shivered, it almost felt like something was crawling in her mind … searching …

His grin became bigger and almost cold “no I should’ve dug deeper, my apologies Naruko, but I understand now” Taiyo stood up and snapped his fingers and the trash disappeared. He waved his hand and a light blue sundress appeared on Naruko.

“h-how did you do that?” asked the girl in amazement as she admired the dress.

The man looked at her for what seemed like several minutes “come with me … leave this place behind and let me show you, teach you” he offered her his hand with a warm grin on his face …

The blonde bit her lip in thought … did she want to leave? She had people who cared about her … Teuchi … Ayame … Iruka … Tsunade and all her friends, but could she really stay after what happened? …

No … it was too much …

She reached up and took his hand … he guided her to her bedroom door and opened, but instead of leading the hall like one would expect it opened into a forest …

“before you go through that door I have to remove a pest” Taiyo pinched her stomach and in his fingers was a mini fox!

The fox was shrieking obscenities in a squeaky voice **“what are you doing you fucker? Put me back or release me! I’m the all powerful Kyubi, obey me!”**

“not a chance, you caused enough problems” a portal opened up and the fox was tossed into it before it was closed “shall we?” Naruko followed him as he said something strange “the colors in you will put the northern lights to shame”

Naruko tilted her head in confusion … she found herself a very strange sensei, but strange was better than cruel … what will she learn? She couldn’t wait to find out …


	2. Dance to Your Colors

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

Naruko tilted her head in confusion … she found herself a very strange sensei, but strange was better than cruel … what will she learn? She couldn’t wait to find out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Deeper and deeper the duo traveled into the strange forest. Naruko looked around in fascination at the massive ancient trees and strange creatures who were flitting around playfully.

“this place is … odd, the air seems so dense. What is this place sensei?” asked Naruko as she walked under a huge root that was sticking out of the  ground.

“this is the forest of Illusion … many of the animals here have some unique abilities. Watch carefully” said Taiyo. A strange blue fox suddenly vanished before the blonde’s eyes “this part of the forest is quite safe except there” with the grin still present on his face he pointed towards an unusually dark mountain in the distance as they walked alongside a cliff.

Naruko blinked curiously “why is that?”

“the shadows don’t just have ears, they bite too” was the man’s ominous response.  Naruko paused mid stride and looked at the mountain for a second before following after her sensei.

“where are we going sensei?” asked the blonde.

Taiyo tilted his head “to the village of Conjure, but we have to release your magic first”

“magic? That exists? … is that how you knew my name even though I never told you?” asked the blonde.

“yes and it’s what I’ll be teaching you … technically chakra and magic are very similar energies, but the major difference lies in how you access them-COLOR!” Naruko nearly jumped right out of her skin as her sensei suddenly screamed “what was the first thing you thought when I said ‘color’?” he asked as he stopped next to a stream.

The blonde let her heart calm down before putting her finger to her chin in thought “ummm it wasn’t one color is that ok?” she asked wondering if was doing something wrong.

A strange bird perched on Taiyo’s hat as he shook his head “there’s no wrong answer … focus on those colors and listen to your heartbeat. Let them draw you deep into your self … then just let your body move”

“ok, I’ll try” she closed her eyes … a soft smile graced her face and her body began to move.

As his student started to twirl gracefully and glow a bright colorful aura Taiyo realized something “I really should stand back-” it was too late … a shock wave from Naruko sent him flying into a tree as the blonde fell to her knees with a flush on her face. Some where deep in the back of her mind she felt something snap …

“I think I did it … sensei? … oops” she scratched her cheek sheepishly as her sensei detached himself from the tree with a very pissed off bird trying to peck his head.

“wow, I knew you had some magic, but I must admit I didn’t see that coming … do you see the village now?” he asked as he tried to shoo away the angry bird.

Naruko blinked in confusion and looked around … there was a bridge going across the stream that wasn’t there before and on the other side of the stream was a village! “where did that come from? I didn’t see that before!”

“it was always there, you just couldn’t see it until you unlocked our magic. Tell me can you see what’s sitting on the branch?” he gestured to a branch with white flowers.

Her eyes widened … there was a tiny human like creature with wings hiding in the petals “is that a fairy?” she whispered.

“only one type, they come in many shapes and sizes. Some have horns or claws and some are even the same size as people. They are very magical creatures, which is why most mages like to try to make them their familiars” he said as they walked across the old stone bridge.

“what’s a familiar?” asked the blonde as they stepped onto the cobble stone road with many other people wearing pointed hats and had different animals following them or riding on their shoulders.

“a familiar is a mage’s partner. They can fight with or provide support for larger spells. My partner is Pora-chan” he took off his top hat and a pink puff with big blue eyes floated out of the hat “she has very powerful explosive properties and compliments me nicely. You’ll find a partner easily with your colors … here we are, home sweet home” he said as he entered a small house with Naruko and Pora …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this isn’t working! Jiraiya, I didn’t want to risk a reverse summon because of her possible injuries, but we need to find her and treat her before she dies” snapped Tsunade.

Jiraiya frowned “you’re right … I think I can make it a little safer by using the summoning contract directly” he pulled out the large scroll and unrolled it on the ground … he made a hand sign, but just before he could touch Naruko’s signature the letters and fingerprints started to glow brightly “what the hell? No no no!” the toad sage watched in shock as Naruko’s signature and fingerprints were dissolved away by the array of colors leaving a blank space behind.

Tsunade looked confused “what just happened?”

“I-I don’t know … but I don’t think the toads can help us anymore”

XXXXXXXXXX

“so where do we start training Taiyo-sensei?” asked the blonde who had Pora sitting in her lap eating a piece of chocolate.

“we start with tea” he set two tea cups on the table and filled them with hot water. Naruko raised an eyebrow as she watched the flavor seep out of the teabag and into the steaming liquid … how would this help her? “try to add cream without using your hands”

She took a deep breath and looked at the cup of cream … a ball of cream floated out of the cup a slowly to her cup “I did it!” *pop* “oops” just before the ball got in her tea it popped and splattered her sensei. Out of shear habit she flinched expecting to be scolded, but she realized Taiyo looked more amused than mad … well, he never stopped grinning at least …

Taiyo licked up some cream on his lip and chuckled “that was bloody amazing!”

“but I didn’t make it to the cup” she stated clearly a little puzzled.

“it’s almost unheard of to get a ball on your first try at all or even move it! Most people can’t get a ripple their first time! This is amazing!” he exclaimed making Pora bounce happily in the blonde’s lap.

Naruko giggled and stroked Pora’s fluffy ear earning a purr “are you sure, I mean I never had great control before”

“oh I know, I did search your mind. Your chakra control sucked that’s true, but there were several factors as to why. First was that fur ball I extracted, but you also had a huge amount of your own chakra. All that energy being used through chakra coils is bound to be hard to control. Magic doesn’t use coils, it’s completely unrestrained. Some people might find that the more difficult energy, but it seems you’re one of those rare few who function better unrestrained even though you have a lot of magic” he explained.

“I see! … it also didn’t help that I had some bad senseis” said the blonde with a sweat drop on her temple.

“yeah … homicidal and perverted are qualities to avoid in senseis. We’re going to go shopping in town to get you some things and we’ll go back into the forest to train … maybe we’ll get lucky and find you a familiar. With your colors you can easily bond with more than one or make a contract”

Naruko was so excited, but … “would it matter if I have a contract with the toads?”

Taiyo shook his head “no, but I’m pretty sure the shock wave from your magic broke that link”

The blonde nodded sadly, she could feel that link missing. It hurt a little, but this truly meant she could have a fresh start “is there a way I can contact those I trust, I don’t want them to worry”

The mage tapped his chin thoughtfully and suddenly snapped his fingers “I have just the thing“ he went to a cabinet and pulled out …


	3. Shop Until You Drop

**(** I'm thinking)

 

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The mage tapped his chin thoughtfully and suddenly snapped his fingers “I have just the thing“ he went to a cabinet and pulled out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko blinked as she looked at the items in her sensei’s hand “paper people?”

“talismans” he corrected “you write the name of the person you want the message sent to in the head and the message on his body. Once the message is sent the talisman turns to ashes leaving no trace behind. Now I only have three so pick only three people”

The blonde smiled and nodded as she took the talismans. After a few minutes she stopped writing “ok I’m done, what do I do now?”

“channel your magic into the symbols on the back” Taiyo instructed. Naruko nodded and flipped the talismans over … the second her magic brushed the paper they changed into three people in delivery uniforms.

“oh wow” gasped an awestruck Naruko as she watched the delivery men disappeared in a gust of wind.

“ok, now that that’s out of the way lets head into town and get you some things” he said and he snapped his fingers … the teacups flew to the sink and started washing themselves as the tea kettle hung itself over the fireplace and cream floated into the refrigerator …

“what kinds of things do I need? … oh no, I have no money” remarked a sheepish blonde.

Taiyo laughed “I’m paying for what you need so don’t worry about it … or argue”  he quickly added when he saw the blonde open her mouth.

Naruko pouted slightly, she didn’t like giving people trouble “fine, but I’m keeping track of everything so I can pay you back” she smiled with determination in her eyes.

“you can try” said her sensei as he opened the door and held it open for her. Naruko tilted her head in confusion at the cryptic response … and the polite behavior, which was something she wasn’t used to. She left the door and followed her sensei down the cobblestone road …

“I’ve never seen buildings like these” she looked around curiously at the tall stone buildings and old streetlights on either side of the street.

“yes, this place is more like an old England than Japan. Ah ha, here’s our first stop” he said and led the blonde to a large shop. The sign hanging over the door said ‘Old World Potions’ and there was a set of cauldrons floating in the storefront window.

A dark haired man wearing an apron turned at the sound of the bell as Taiyo and Naruko entered “Taiyo Furea, it’s been a while … you didn’t blow up another cauldron did you?”

The green haired mage held his hands up in defense “no I didn’t … this time”

A tick mark form on the shop owner temple, but before he could yell at Taiyo his attention was redirected by a soft giggle “huh? … and who is this stunning young lady?” he smiled as he spotted Naruko standing behind the mage.

“my name is Naruko Uzumaki” said the apprentice who was fiddling with her long blonde hair almost shyly … she’s still not used to people being nice to her.

“a pleasure to meet you Naruko. I am Mat Marvel, how can I help” he asked with a kind smile.

“Naruko is my apprentice and she needs everything for potion making, that’s why we’re here” said Taiyo with his usual grin.

“you got it, follow me!” he took them to the cauldron section of the store ”here we go these three aisles are for cauldrons … glasses, mortars and pestles are farther back”

“thanks Mat, we can take it from here” said Taiyo and the shop keeper went back to fixing his display “now Naruko, there are a few different types of cauldrons. There’s regular steel, iron, copper, bronze and even gold. Gold is more for show than anything so we’ll just look at the others. I usually experiment with exploding potions so I go for iron or steel, but you go through and look for the ones you like. Take two, it’s always good to have a backup … and don’t go by the price tag”

Naruko pouted as her sensei caught her again, but started going through the shelves “how about this one?” she pointed to an old cast iron cauldron without legs and a pentagram etched into the side.

“hmmm it’s solid and has a protect charm built in” he pointed to the pentagram “this is a good one” he easily reached up, since he was a head taller than Kakashi, took two and they floated to the register along with their matching lids and stirring sticks “now mortars and pestles. You pick a couple sets you like and I’ll get the glass things”

There were several different kinds … some were clay or wood or marble and many more … it was hard to pick so she carefully picked up one and pretended to use it to see if it felt right in her hands…

The first 20 didn’t feel right, but then she picked up a marble set that was white with pretty streaks of gray … it felt perfect, she could see herself grinding up spices and herbs with it. She leaned over to check the price, but …

“what did I say about checking the price tags?” Naruko almost jumped out of her skin when Taiyo appeared behind with an amused grin “that’s a good one, find one more” the mortar and pestle floated out of her hands and towards the register … Taiyo disappeared in an aisle and she saw glass tubes, beakers, flasks, eyedroppers and test tubes flew above her head and towards the register.

A funny looking box caught her attention … the label said ‘ink making set and rune templates’ in fancy letters. It was interesting so she took one and continued looking. She picked another mortar and pestle set made of red onyx and met her sensei at the register …

(am I learning how to make potions or chemistry?) she wondered as she looked everything ... “ummm what’s this?”

“a Bunsen burner” Taiyo said as Mat rang up the total “excellent, send that to my place. Alright Naruko, lets go” he said as all the items they got disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

“where could she be?” muttered a very worried Iruka as he paced the floor of his apartment.

*knock*knock* _“excuse me Iruka-san, I have a message for you from Naruko”_

Iruka blinked, at first he thought it was his imagination getting the best of him, but then there came another knock and he raced to the door “are you serious?! What do I have to pay? I’ll pay anything just give me the letter” he practically yelled at the deliveryman.

“there’s no charge sir, here” he handed over the letter. Iruka snatched the letter and looked up to thank the deliveryman, but he was gone …

“that’s strange …” but the instructor shrugged it off and read the letter … it was definitely Naruko’s handwriting …

* * *

 

Dear Iruka,

I’m safe so please don’t worry. I was saved by a very kind man and he took me as his apprentice. I hope everyone isn’t freaking out. Be safe.

Love Naruko

* * *

* * *

 

Tears of pure relief poured out of his eyes and the chunin fell to his knees “of course everyone was freaking out … at least everyone who matters. Thank god you’re alright”

XXXXXXXXXX

_“we’re sorry Garra”_

“yeah right” grumbled the red head as he tried to burn holes through the door with his eyes. His siblings locked him in the hotel room cause he was on the brink of passing out during the search for Naruko. Maybe one day he would under stand, but right now he just wanted to find Naruko and that will only happen when he gets his chakra back and he breaks that door down …

“excuse me Garra-san, I have a message for you”

Garra’s head spun around he saw a deliveryman perched on the windowsill, he didn’t even hear the window open “ummm thanks” he took the letter and looked back up at the deliveryman, but was shocked to see he was gone! Garra didn’t know what to do so he opened the letter … it was from Naruko … she was safe … the red head couldn’t be happier …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade gripped the side of her desk so hard it cracked “why the hell is this taking so long? She was hurt, she needs help!”

“excuse me-”

“I said I didn’t want to be disturbed! GET OUT!” screamed the hokage as she hurled her desk at the person dumb enough to enter her office.

“as I was saying, I have a letter for you”

“how … how did you …” the hokage blinked in shock as the person reappeared behind her completely avoiding a certainly fatal collision. With a dumbfounded expression she took the letter and read it “oh my god… who gave you this letter- … where’d he go?!” the guy was gone! She shook off the shock and called the rookie 12 to her office …

“hokage-sama is there news about Naruko?” asked a young ninja with dark blue hair.

“yes Hinata there is, but first Sakura … get out” the pinkette glared and limped out of the office “now I received a letter from Naruko … she is safe, someone saved her after Kakashi attacked her and healed her”

“where is she? Does she want to come back?” asked a young ninja with long brown hair pulled back into a bun.

“I wish I knew Tenten, but Naruko doesn’t say where she is. She only says that she was saved and taken as an apprentice by the man who saved her. I tried to interrogate the deliveryman, but he disappeared before I could. She’ll find a way to come back when she’s ready. There’s nothing we can do until then”

XXXXXXXXXX

“here we are” said Taiyo as they headed for a store called ‘Glamor Greenhouse’ with a big deadly looking plant in the window.

“why do we need plants sensei?” asked Naruko as they went in.

Taiyo chuckled “I’m going to show you how to make your own garden so you always have ingredients for your potions and you need certain plants to make ink … I’m a little surprised you bought that kit”

Naruko shrugged “it looked interesting”

“definitely a good choice, you can do a lot with runes … now pots, hmmm lets stick with simple inside plants for now” he grabbed several planters and bags of dirt “oh grab that plant behind you and be careful”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, it was just a plant so why did her sensei say to be careful? She gently picked up the pot containing a plant that looked like a redish flower with gold streaks and a fiery bulb in the center … the bulb opened up revealing sharp teeth as it extended out of the ring of petals on a long stem and … it snapped at her! “eep … umm sensei it tried to bite me” she said as the plant growled at her.

“yeah a Death Trap Wart will be a bit bitey, but if you want to make ink you need that plant … that could be the reason why there are so few rune users … anyway, he will warm up to you … eventually” he said as he grabbed several packs of seeds and a watering can “that’s it lets stop and get you some clothes” he said as he paid for everything and the items disappeared again.

“ok” said the blonde as she memorized the number on the register before following Taiyo to another store called ‘Enchanted Ensemble’ and walked in.

“Taiyo! It’s been too long, how have you been?” said a slender red haired man.

“I’ve been good Yuki, I see your going with red hair today”

“yes, I was in the mood” said Yuki as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“well, Naruko here needs some clothes” he stepped aside revealing his apprentice.

Yuki smiled and took her hand “you’re cute, come with me” he pushed the blonde onto a pentagram in the center of the room and her clothes changed … into a far to revealing red dress. The blonde yelped and tried to cover her breasts.

A massive tick mark appeared on Taiyo’s temple “she’s 12! Give her something more appropriate!”

“12? Are you sure?” he stared at her breasts … but then the air started to crackle and Yuki paled as orbs of fire appeared around Taiyo and a glowing red Pora popped out from under the top hat “ok! Just don’t blow anything up … or me for that matter!” he changed the pentagram slightly and Naruko was now wearing perfectly fitting jeans and an orange sweater that was cut so it showed of her stomach.

It wasn’t long before Naruko had a full wardrobe and they were on their way …

“hmmm shopping took a little longer than expected … lets go home and set up  your room and garden. We’ll start training in the morning” said Taiyo when he saw the sun hanging low in the sky.

Naruko absentmindedly nodded as she tried to add up the money that was spent today, but she felt something … it felt like something was crawling in her mind again and the numbers faded away “dammit sensei, would you stop that?!” she yelled.

“stop what?”

“you know what! Stop making that thing crawl around my mind” she demanded.

Taiyo stood there silently and crouched so he was eye level with her “you are very interesting … you shouldn’t be able to feel my wisp” he got up and continued walking.

“a wisp? … wait sensei, give me back those numbers!” she  yelled as she ran after him.

“nope! Not going to happen!” he laughed as his cute apprentice pouted …


	4. Casting a Shadow

**(** I'm thinking) ****

"I'm speaking"

** "Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  **

** (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  **

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten** ****

** Last Time: **

“a wisp? … wait sensei, give me back those numbers!” sheyelled as she ran after him.

“nope! Not going to happen!” he laughed as his cute apprentice pouted …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what do you mean Naruko was nearly killed and is no longer in the village?”

Kiba gulped as he and Hinata stared at their clearly pissed off teammate who just returned from a mission “Shino calm down-gah”

Shino grabbed the Inuzuka by the collar “don’t tell me to calm down. Naruko is out there somewhere with some unknown man who is doing god knows what to her. Why didn’t you protect her? You were on that mission”

Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Garra came over “Shino cool it! Don’t blame Kiba. Most of us were there, but we couldn’t help her … and you know damn well we would have done anything for Naruko” said Shikamaru and the bug user finally let Kiba go.

Tenten frowned “Hinata and I know how you feel man. We couldn’t go on the mission either … we’re all worried about her. She’ll come back-”

“I hope she doesn’t” everyone looked at Neji with shock and anger “don’t look at me like that, I … I care for her just like all of you, but now people know who her relatives are. She’d be turned into breeding stock the second she enters the village … she can’t come back no matter how much we want her to”

Garra closed his eyes “you’re right, I hope this sensei of hers is taking good care of her … if any of you see her first tell her to come to Sand, she would be safe there” the boys went their own way as they wondered where the golden hair girl was …

Hinata sat down on a tree stump not far away and pulled a picture out of his pocket “please be alright Naruko” he whispered softly a he looked at the photo of Naruko staring at the cherry blossoms with her orange jacket off and a soft smile on her lips …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko yawned and sat up in her bed. Taiyo gave her the entire attic, which was pretty big … she has her own bathroom and sitting area with a wardrobe for her clothes that her sensei apparently forgot he had …

“hey Naruko, I’m starting breakfast so why don’t you check your garden and come eat?” her sensei called from downstairs.

“ok sensei” she jumped out of bed and dressed in a red T-shirt and plain jeans before heading down the stairs. Taiyo handed her a bowl of eggshells to up in the fertilizer. She put on her shoes and went out back to the greenhouse. It was a rather big glass building hidden behind her sensei’s house … there were several rows of long tables going along the first half of the building and on the other side were two stations for everything potion making, even her cauldrons that were floating over pentagrams …

The girl jumped at the sound of growling and saw the cranky orange flower baring its teeth at her “it’s ok, I’m just going to water you and the other seeds” she said as she filled the watering can next to her cauldron and ground down the eggshells in to a fine powder. After sprinkling the eggshells into the soil of both her new slightly bare garden and her sensei’s full lush garden she grabbed the watering can … the cranky orange flower was not happy!

*chomp* the cranky plant bit down on the spout of the watering can “hey let go!” Naruko pouted, if she pulled she could knock the plant and its pot over, but if she did nothing the plant would keep biting… so she reached over and patted the cranky plant’s petals … the plant froze and let go with what sounded like a purr …

“thanks” she finished watering without a problem and joined her sensei for breakfast “wow everything looks delicious” exclaimed the young blonde as she saw a stack of pancakes in the center of the table next to a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon.

”why thank you … Pora get out here, I’m not having bacon stains in my hat” Taiyo took off his hat a let the pink puff float out and perch on the very tall stool next to the table “ok we have apple pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Go ahead and start eating” said Taiyo as he poured them each a cup of tea before sitting to eat… even Pora who had her own tiny cup.

“so what are we doing for training today sensei? … mmm this is good” moaned the blonde as she ate her pancakes.

“I’m glad you like them, it’s an old recipe … we’re going into the forest to do some magic control exercises. I already underestimated how much magic you have so I’m not taking chances by training you indoors” he chuckled making Naruko blush slightly as she remembered the shock wave she made when she first accessed her magic “and while we’re there I’ll show the different plants and what they can be used for … I think you know that everything they taught you in the ninja academy was wrong”

Naruko nodded sadly “yeah … I figured it out when my friend Hinata stopped me from eating something that would’ve hurt me”

“don’t let idiots like those fools in Konoha dull your colors” remarked Taiyo softly with a comforting grin … they finished breakfast and made a quick picnic basket before leaving …

The ancient forest never failed to amaze the blonde … there was something so powerful about the trees as if they had a magic all their own. It was fun seeing the strange creatures jump around as they stopped near a pond …

“ok, there are a few different magic control exercises that will help. First is ‘Elemental Motion and Shaping’. You started that with the cream, but you don’t get the full scope with just one element and one shape. To truly gain optimum control you have to be able to do this” Taiyo spread his arms wide and suddenly seven balls, one made from earth, fire, water, ice, air, sand and lightening, were spiraling around him. Naruko watched in amazement as each the shape each ball change into many different shapes, but maintained a constant rotation around Taiyo …

“wow, that seems tricky” said the blonde.

“it is, but it’s an excellent exercise. Second is the ‘Ball and Ring’ exercise. Here I’ll show you” the green haired mage held out his hand and made ball of water appear … the ball changed into ring and back again “an advanced version of this is to make a ring and split into several balls then reform the ring. The last exercise is ‘Split Warp’ or changing the size and quantity of an element, like so” the ball split into three smaller balls and each ball grew bigger at different speeds before snapping back to their original states “the ‘Split Warp’ is the easiest so lets start there. Give it a shot”

Naruko nodded and held out her hands … a ball of water formed and grew bigger, but collapsed as she tried to split it “that’s not easy at all” she took a deep breath and tried again.

(she’s catching on very fast, Naruko is passed the level of most mages her age … I don’t think she realizes it) thought Taiyo as he watched Naruko successfully split the ball into two and enlarged one while shrinking the other … but he could tell it was taking a toll even with her stamina ”ok, lets take a break and go through the forest. You’ve started out wonderfully”

“what’s out here and not in our gardens?” she asked curiously.

“oh many things! A lot of plants can be raised indoors, but there are several important that can’t be … like this one” Taiyo easily stepped right over a bush … there was something funny about her sensei running around with his tall skinny body, but she could tell that Taiyo was much stronger than his lanky frame suggested. They traveled through most of the forest and Naruko was happy that she was finally being taught properly …

As they found a clearing near town to stop and have lunch she saw three boys a little older than her messing around “who are they?” asked Naruko.

“Marco, Frank and Dan Bandini from the rich spoiled brat family on the other side of town. Don’t let them bother you- hey Pora get back here!” Taiyo sweat dropped as his pink familiar flew away with his hat and started rolling in a patch of weeds “of course we run into Zipple Weeds … I’ll try to get her, why don’t you set up the picnic?” Naruko managed to nod as she tried to stop her giggling fit. It was too funny seeing Pora get high on her Zipple and roll away from Taiyo.

Naruko calmed down enough to find a spot to set out the picnic blanket “this is taking a while … I know, I’ll practice” she made a ball of water appear in her hands and she focused on splitting the ball …  
“well well guys, look at what we have here” Naruko glanced up and saw the Bandini brothers with a blue fox standing next to her “I’m Marco and these are my brothers Dan and Frank, so what’s a cutie like you doing out here?” asked the raven haired teen with a smirk.

“training with my sensei” said Naruko as she turned back to her magic exercises.

“oh really and who is your sensel?” asked Marco who a little peeved that the girl wasn’t gushing over him.

“he’s over there trying to get his familiar out of the Zipple Weed” she commented barely looking up.

The brothers looked up and their jaws dropped “Your sensei is Fireball Furea!”

The blonde blinked “never heard him called that, but yes he is my sensei” she heard the teens leave … but then the cries of a child echoed though the forest. She immediately ran after the cries … she didn’t realize that she crossed the boundary of the very mountain her sensei warned her about … “hello, is someone there? I can help, just call out” the cries stopped and a deathly quiet settled around. Naruko started to realize something was wrong and tried to leave … she leapt onto branch, but screamed as a sharp pain hit her leg making fall back to the forest floor. She looked at the bleeding wound on her leg … it was a bite mark!

_“The shadows don’t just have ears, they bite too”_

That was what her sensei said … but can she get out of here if she was surrounded by shadows? Her breath hitched … her blood turned to ice in her veins … the shadows were moving closer …

XXXXXXXXXX

“got you!” yelled Taiyo as he grabbed the pink puff and headed for the picnic spot … he found it, but where was Naruko. The sound of laughing caught his attention and he went to check it out … it was the Bandini brothers …

“can you believe that bitch, like hell Furea would choose her over us!” snarled Dan.

“yeah … but we showed her. No one can see through blue fox illusions” smirked Frank as he patted the fox.

Marco chuckled “true, but did you have to send her into Shadow mountain? It would’ve good to have a little fun with her first” the teens began laughing and looked up when Taiyo came out of on where “oh hey Furea! We just did you a huge favor- Hey put us down!”

With only a flick of finger Taiyo suspended them in mid air “contemptible brats” he growled and put a very high and glowing red Pora on the ground next to them before running off to get Naruko.

Taiyo ignored everything around him even the explosion caused by Pora as he ran to Shadow mountain with fire coating his arms … he prayed he’d make it in time …


	5. Soothing the Shadows

**\\(** I'm thinking)

 

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

Taiyo ignored everything around him even the explosion caused by Pora as he ran to Shadow mountain with fire coating his arms … he prayed he’d make it in time …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko hissed as another shadow zipped passed her leaving another bleeding gash on her arm (I have to get them to stay back … maybe if flare out my magic) a glowing colorful light surrounded her and the shadows backed off (it’s working … what are they doing?) she wondered when the shadows started acting strangely …

It was like they were following her colors …

One shadow loved the light blue and tried to follow it, while the others liked the yellows, reds, greens and pinks. They almost danced around her aura as they got closer and Naruko wasn’t sure what to do … she couldn’t hold out much longer …

 _“Naruko hold your breath”_ said a voice inside her mind.

(sensei?) she could feel something crawl around her mind again … her sensei’s wisp! Naruko took a deep breath and held it … a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead do to the shear amount of effort it was taking to keep her magic up, but then … fire and lots of it …

She closed her eyes as she was surrounded by fire, but when the heat reached dangerously high temps she felt something being thrown over her and a strong pair of arms pulled her out of there.

The heat disappeared and she was set on the ground. As she opened her eyes she her sensei’s long violet jacket wrapped around and her green haired sensei without his top hat looking down at her, but she felt a little worried because for the first time since she met Taiyo he wasn’t grinning … he was mad at her and she was sure he was going leave her …

Taiyo casually brushed the embers off his shoulders and adjusted his suspenders before crouching down in front of Naruko … after a few seconds of silence he sighed and removed his goggles revealing a handsome face with dark violet eyes “Naruko that was beyond reckless, you could have been killed-”

“I know sensei, but I thought someone needed help. I’m so sorry I won’t do it again just please don’t … leave me … please” Naruko had tears in her eyes, all she could think about was those hurtful words Kakashi said to her, but she was in for a shock … Taiyo pulled her into a hug …

“only a fool would abandon someone as precious as you and yes I may be a bit quirky” Naruko couldn’t help but giggle in between sniffles at that comment making Taiyo smile softly “but I’m no fool” he let her go and wiped away the tears on her cheeks “I know someone like you can’t be restrained or controlled and I would never try so next time tell me and spare me the heart attack”

Naruko smiled, she was happier than she has ever been “yes sensei … I am sorry-”

“don’t apologize for that. What you saw was a blue fox illusion, no one save for fairies and shadows can see through it, that isn’t your fault … now lets get Pora before she kills those idiots” said Taiyo with a laugh as he grabbed his goggle and put them back on before he gently took his jacket back … that’s when he noticed the gashes “oh shit, was this from the shadows?” he asked as he looked at the blonde’s arm.

“yes and they bit me too” she turned her leg to show him the bleeding bite mark on her calf.

The green haired mage reached up and patted his head “crap that’s right, I left my hat with Pora. I’ll carry you, try not to move too much”

A squeak slipped past her lips as Taiyo scooped her up and raced off at surprisingly fast speeds “what’s wrong sensei?!”

“shadows are normally scavengers so any injury inflicted by them can get infected fast because of the slurry of toxins. If not treated fast it can poison the blood. I have a healing potion in my top hat” he said and in no time at all they came to the spot where the picnic basket was and he set her on the blanket  “now where is Pora?”

*Boom*boom*Boom* a series of explosions head straight for them … it was the three teens and blue fox from before and they were running away from Taiyo’s hat. With a flick of his wrist Taiyo sent the boys and their fox flying through the air in the direction of town and he grabbed his hat. Pora popped out of the hat and went for the picnic basket …

“of course you have the munchies, you were rolling in Zipple weeds just minutes ago” exclaimed Taiyo as Pora snatched a sandwich and a piece of bacon and chowed down “little troublemaker … now where was that potion?” Naruko’s eyes widened as Taiyo’s arm completely disappeared into the confines of his hat before finally pulling out a bottle  ”got it, now you’ll be a little stiff after I apply it so we’ll stay here until it passes”

She let him apply the potion to the bite mark “ok … hey sensei what’s that?” she pointed at something sticking out of the ground.

After applying the healing potion to the last gash he went to check “oops, it’s Marco’s wand … their mother is going to be pissed at me … oh well, lets eat!” he shrugged with that grin back on his face and tossed the long shiny black wand into a patch of weeds.

“a wand? Do I need one?” asked Naruko as she nibbled at sandwich.

“actually all mages start training in magic control with a wand. That’s how it’s always been … I started at the magic academy like most mages, but I failed a number of times because my wands kept exploding. Wands are meant too amplify the magic in you so it’s easier to control, but like you I had way too much magic to use a wand thus the reason I made those exercises” he said as he ate a piece of apple “I only have a wand now because I had to learn control first and so will you”

(he failed? He’s a lot like me) Naruko pondered while watching her sensei  … a smile came to her lips “can I see your wand?”

“sure” a long black cane appeared in his gloved hand “there are many different styles, but this style fits me the best … Naruko stay still” he whispered. Naruko looked up at the urgency in Taiyo’s voice … the shadows were back … and were making letters?

The shadows were getting into groups and making letters … the message went something like this - WE ARE SORRY FOR HURTING YOU. CAN WE BOND WITH YOU? YOU HAVE PRETTY MAGIC!

Taiyo blinked “people have been trying to charm shadows for centuries and you do it in minutes … amazing” he chuckled.

“sensei they want to bond, do they mean as a familiar?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“I don’t think so, considering so many of you are here I’m guessing you guys want a contract, is that right?” asked Taiyo.

A bit of resembling later and the shadows made the words - YES PLEASE!

“wow polite little guys. Ok Naruko, if you want to form a contract you need to let them touch you and share their magic then push it into a point on your body” the green haired watched as a black silhouette of a whimsical vine appeared on her leg … the mark started on her foot and twisted all the way up her right leg … it was official, Naruko was the first person to make a contract with shadows …

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later …

“just give me a minute to clean my cauldron and we can start working on potions” said Taiyo as he took a brush off the shelf and went to the greenhouse.

Naruko winced as she heard her sensei’s attempt to clean his cauldron. It was a miracle she heard the doorbell over the crashes “yes how can I help you?” she asked the young purple haired woman with a blue fox at the door.

“where is that fool Furea?” asked the irritated woman.

“sensei is cleaning his cauldron-”

*boom*

The green haired mage stumbled into the room “the stain won” he exclaimed making both woman sweat drop “Mrs. Bandini, to what do I owe this irritation?”

Mrs. Bandini huffed “you know why I’m here Furea, why were you picking on my sons?”

“your brats nearly killed Naruko here and they seemed to think it was funny. They got what they deserved. Now go away before I cover your mansion with Zipple weed and let Pora loose” Naruko noticed how pale the woman became … clearly she knew her sensei would do it.

The blonde felt a tug on her shirt and looked down “umm sensei, you said shadows can see through blue fox illusions right?”

“yeah, why?” Taiyo followed Naruko’s finger to Mrs. Bandini’s shadow … her shadows filled out Mrs. Bandini’s shadow with a huge butt and they both burst out laughing …


	6. Sign Here

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

 “yeah, why?” Taiyo followed Naruko’s finger to Mrs. Bandini’s shadow … her shadows filled out Mrs. Bandini’s shadow with a huge butt and they both burst out laughing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade scowled as she glared at the bound and beaten jonin on the ground in front of her “Kakashi you fucking idiot! What were you thinking trying to leave the village without permission again?!”

“someone has to find Naruko, it’s been two months!” yelled the jonin.

“and you think what? That you, the one who tried to kill her should be the one to find her … ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!”

Kakashi flinched “I just want to make it up to her … and train her like I should have”

“you had Naruko as your student for a year. You treated her like shit and nearly killed her … suffice to say you lost what sensei duties you had to her. Leave that to her new sensei”

“new sensei? What do you mean?”

A smirk found it’s way to Tsunade’s lips “oh my, didn’t I tell you? The man who saved Naruko took her as his apprentice. She sent a letter two months ago”

“how can you think that’s a good thing? Do you even know this-”

“No I don’t … but the fact that he saved Naruko already makes him a better man than you. Now get out and don’t leave the village again or I’ll throw you in prison and I doubt the council will protect you this time” growled Tsunade as she threw a kunai at Kakashi that cut his bonds and grazed his arm leaving a bleeding cut, which the hokage did not apologize for.

The jonin left the room holding his cut and was met with the faces of the villagers … some were just as guilt ridden as his, some looked at him with pride because they still think Naruko is a demon, but some were looking at him with disgust as if they forgot the fact that they were cruel towards Naruko as well … the worst stares came from those who truly cared about Naruko, those people didn’t look at him with hate, but through him, as if he didn’t exist at all …

XXXXXXXXXX

Taiyo came into the greenhouse ready to teach another potion lesson and saw Naruko trying to form a star out of water, but she pouted when it burst “sharp points are the most difficult to make and hold, but lets focus on potions right now”

“ok, what potion are we trying today?” asked the excited blonde. She saw a glimpse of a black mark on her sensei’s left hand as he put on his gloves … it was his summoning mark for demons. When Naruko learned about that it made sense that Taiyo could so easily remove the demon in her … she realized it made them more alike than she thought …

“a soul summoning potion, it’s a tricky one because it involves bone dust” he said as he looked through the shelves “that’s weird … I thought we had some”

“wasn’t the bone dust in a green jar?” asked Naruko.

”yeah why?”

“was it the same green jar that blew up last week after that fiasco with the healing potion?” asked Naruko making her sensei face palm.

“oops … we’re going to need more bone dust” said Taiyo.

“I can grab a skeleton and bring it back. Besides I wanted to stop by the academy and see if Riki, Jessica and Cassy finished their exams” said Naruko as she grabbed brown shoulder bag and gave her feisty orange plant, who she named Sparky. a pat on the head.

“could you grab some Black Vine and Screaming Root? I’ll get this stuff set up” called Taiyo as he moved the cauldrons to the pentagrams on the floor.

“got it sensei, be right back” she said before leaving. It wasn’t long before she came to a massive stone castle like structure surrounded by a huge courtyard. After sitting down next to a fountain she waited a few minutes for her friends to be dismissed.

All three girls were students at the academy instead of an apprentice like Naruko, but they became good friends. She met Cassy in the park … Cassy fell asleep on the statue in the center of the park and Naruko had to drag her down before she fell … even Cassy wasn’t sure how she got on the tall statue in the first place. Taiyo and Naruko both met Riki and Jessica in the forest when they were looking for ingredients for a potion. Jessica, and Riki both got too close to some Creeper Vines and were trapped dangling in the air. Naruko and her sensei had to free them …

“Naruko!”

The blonde gasped as a petite blonde girl hazel eyes jumped on her back for a piggyback ride “hey Riki, where’s Jessica?” she asked the girl who only looked younger than Naruko, but was really the same age.

A mousy brown haired girl with glasses covering her gray eyes came towards them “I’m here, where’s Cassy? She should’ve been out before us”

“I bet she fell asleep again” giggled Riki from her spot on Naruko’s back.

“yeah yeah very funny half pint. Get off Naruko’s back, just because she was a ninja doesn’t mean she should carry you all the time” grumbled a sleepy girl with short black hair and green eyes two years older than them. Riki just stuck her tongue out at the raven and stayed right where she was …

Naruko just chuckled and started walking with the blonde on her back “so how did your exams go?”

Jessica smiled “mine went very well, but I saw Riki make a paper airplane with hers”

“I couldn’t help it, I was soooooo bored. You’re lucky you don’t have to take tests Naruko” Riki whined.

“I wouldn’t say that, sensei does quiz me and has me collect ingredients by myself now. In fact he wants me to get some” said Naruko.

“Yay! We’ll go with you Naruko” cheered Riki.

Cassy smirked “don’t fall into any Creeper Vines squirt”

Riki pouted “I won’t! … hey Naruko, are there any really hot guys in Konoha?”

“ummm y-yes” Naruko blushed lightly and she showed them a couple illusions of Hinata, Tenen, Garra, Shino and a few other …

“nice and I see you got that illusion spell down … what does that creep Sasuke look like?” asked Cassy and Naruko changed the illusion to show them Sasuke “eh, not much to look at … and what’s with the hair? It looks like a ducks ass”

Jessica frowned “indeed, how unfortunate … who was that other teammate you had?”

“Sakura Haruno” said Naruko as her illusion shifted to show the pinkette.

“ouch, now that’s an unfortunate hair color” muttered Jessica as they entered the forest.

“ha ha she’s a bubblegum head!” laughed Riki.

“out of curiosity, do you think this Sasuke guy is arrogant enough to think he can waltz back into that village without any issues?” asked Cassy.

“yes he is … and I’m sorry to tell you this Cassy, but he would be accepted with open arms all because of his clan. I bet he’d be given a harem too. It’s actually a sick thought, but you know how I said I nearly defeated him and dragged him back to Konoha … well even though I lost that makes me pretty strong for an untrained kunoichi and I wouldn’t be surprised if he would try to make me part of his harem” said Naruko casually making her friends cringe in disgust at the thought.

The raven haired mage leaned over and wrapped her arm around Naruko’s neck … and Riki’s too since she was still on the former ninja’s back “that slimy scum bag will have to get through me first. Any guy, or girl in your case Jessica, will have to be approved by me before dating any of you” said Cassy happily.

A few minutes later the girls headed back into town and were shocked to find a crowd of people in the town square …

“what’s all the fuss about?” wondered Naruko.

“no idea, let me check” said Cassy and she stood up on her tiptoes “whoa cool, it’s sign up board for the Thorny Rose Tournament!”

Naruko’s eyes widened “seriously! That’s the tournament held every year where mages have a chance to fight other mages and test their skills. The Potpourri Tournament where mages can fight people from distant realms like ninjas must not be far away, right? Sensei told me about that”

“that’s right and your sensei is a champion four times running in the Potpourri Tournaments. Are you going to sign up? You need to be either over 13 or over level 4 at the academy or have permission from your sensei to enter so if Taiyo approves then you can enter with Cassy” said Jessica.

“I’ll have to ask sensei, see you guys later” said as she put Riki down and as she passed through the crowd she caught a glimpse of the sign up board … something about the spot where you put your last name struck a cord with her … she ran into the greenhouse “back sensei, the sign up sheet for the Thorny Rose Tournament is up! Can I enter?” she asked as she handed him the ingredients they needed.

Taiyo chuckled at his excited blonde apprentice bouncing around “the Thorny Rose huh? Well, if the sign up board only just went up then there should be a couple months until it starts … hmmm … if you can get those Magic control exercises mastered with two other elements, get three spells down and complete your rune level 6 templates then you can go”

Naruko smiled “you got it sensei! So what goes into this potion?” she asked as she ground a small bone into dust …

“it’s very simple” he said as he used the eye dropper to measure a liquid into a test tube and showed her three other liquids that he placed in the test tube “next we use the cauldron to mix the bases” she handed her sensei the bone dust and he poured it in.

“sensei how many tournaments did you enter?” she asked as she carefully stirred the contents in the cauldron as she slowly added the liquids in the test tube.

“16 Throny Roses and 5 Potpourris … I won 14 of the Thorny Roses and 4 Potpourris. I lost the two Thorny Roses because I was too young and cocky, but last Potpourri I entered ended in a tie” said Taiyo as he watched reactions in the cauldron.

“who was the person you tied with?” asked Naruko, she knew her sensei was strong and the thought of him tying with someone was incredible.

“he was a very strong ninja by the name of Minato Namikaze … come to think of it he was Konoha’s fourth hokage … hmm small world” remarked the green haired mage.

Naruko’s eyes widened “that’s amazing! … sensei, can I summon the ghost of my parents with this”

The grin on Taiyo’s face turned into a soft smile “we can try, but it will only be one person … put a small drop of your blood in the cauldron”

Plumes of smoke rolled out of the cauldron and the ghost of a blonde man appeared …

“no … that can’t be right” whispered Naruko not realizing she was being watched carefully by her protective sensei.

 **“how did I get here?”** pondered the spirit.

A grinning Taiyo stepped forward “I summoned you Minato”

**“… Taiyo? It’s been a long time! So why have you summoned me?”**

“I need to know something … I visited the Elemental Nation recently and found the body of a badly injured girl. She was stabbed many times by her own sensei and this young blonde blue eyed girl with whisker marks originated from Konoha. What I need to know is do you have a daughter?” explained Taiyo who was already putting the pieces together.

If it was possible Minato’s ghost became even more pale **“did she live? … dammit Taiyo tell me she’s alive!”**

“is Naruko Uzumaki your daughter?” asked Taiyo with his usual grin as he stood in front his apprentice.

Minato nodded **“yes … is she-… Naruko?”** the dead hokage’s eyes widened as a young girl stepped out from behind the mage.

“how can I be your daughter? I was treated like a monster my entire life, your own student tried to kill me … why would people break in my place and beat me or burn my things if I was your daughter?” she asked staring at the ghost right in the eyes.

**“what? … they were supposed to treat you like a hero … that was my final wish and Sarutobi was supposed to tell you about me and your mother when you became a ninja, didn’t he? … I guess he didn’t if you are wondering now … Naruko I’m so sorry … you were supposed to be cared for and happy. Did Kakashi really try to kill you and why are here and not in Konoha?”**

“yes he did and I’m here because I can’t go back there” said Naruko

The dead hokage winced at the pain in his daughter’s eyes, it was something no father wanted to see **“I understand … I only ever wanted you to be happy. I’m so sorry Naruko, for everything”** he reached down and cupped Naruko’s cheek with his hand making her smile **“take care of her Taiyo”** he said as his ghost began to fade.

Taiyo smiled “of course”

XXXXXXXXXX

Two months later …

“ok first I sign here to give you permission and then you can sign” said Taiyo as he picked up the feather pen next to the sign up board and signed his name. He then gave the pen to Naruko …

Naruko signed her first name, but stopped “sensei … I … can I …” she couldn’t find the words, but she didn’t have to cause she felt that wisp crawl around her mind.

The green haired mage smiled “yes you can” and the blonde smiled and signed her name …

The last name on the sign up sheet was ‘Naruko Furea’ a name that will go down in history …


	7. Ninjas are in Town

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The last name on the sign up sheet was ‘Naruko Furea’ a name that will go down in history …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Potpourri? What the hell is a Potpourri?” asked Kiba.

Tsunade sighed “the Potpourri is a tournament and you all have been selected to represent Konoha” she said as her gaze moved over Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shino, Choji,Tenten and finally landed on a dark haired man sandwiched between Ino and Sakura.

“I decline hokage-sama, I have other things to be doing” said Neji and most of the others agreed.

The dark haired young man scoffed “guess that leaves me. I’ll win this-”

“I know you guys want to find Naruko and that’s why I brought up this tournament” the hokage smiled as she clearly peeked her ninjas’ interest and she blatantly ignored the ticked off raven and his annoying groupies “it has been six years since we’ve seen Naruko. We haven’t found a single trace of her sense then. That’s not right especially with our Naruko … the Potpourri Tournament is no ordinary tournament. Just as its name suggests it’s a mixture of a vast array of fighters from far away places even other realms. You won’t be fighting other ninjas. You’ll be fighting against everyone … the only ninja to win a Potpourri is my grandfather the first hokage, Minato came close, but ended up tied”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened “you don’t care if we win, you want us to ask around about Naruko or see if someone has a different tracking ability that could find her”

The hokage nodded “exactly, you are to meet the kazekage and travel to the village of Pearls where you will meet your guide. Just give the gatekeeper this invite. I’ll be joining later, but those who are fighting have to get there early- … what is it Sasuke?” she hissed as the dark haired fool stepped forward when she gave the letter to Neji.

Sasuke flinched at the glare “I just want to remind you what happens when Naruko returns-”

“IF Naruko decides to WILLINGLY return then and ONLY then will that become an option, but not before. Don’t get your hopes up, it’s highly unlikely she will return especially if she finds out the civilian council is letting you take multiple wives and she’s one of them … now leave” growled the hokage as the other shinobis glared at the Uchiha as they walked out of the room.

“I know Naruko is an amazing person, but you have me and Ino now. Do you really need anyone else?” said Sakura.

Shino’s bugs hissed “an amazing person? I find that comment disturbing coming from you considering how mean you were to her” remarked the bug ninja

Ino scoffed “we were never mean to Naru-chan”

The Nara blinked in disbelief “how can you say that? You must’ve warped your own memories if you really believe that crap especially you Sakura. You don’t think suddenly changing your tune and being nice is going to fool Naruko, do you?” Sakura and Ino winced at the verbal slap.

“the same goes for you Uchiha” said Tenten “do you really think Naruko will agree to being forced together with you after you betrayed her?”

“she will and she’ll give me some strong children” said Sasuke as he walked away from the other leaf ninjas. He made his way to the roof where the two elders on the civilian council stood “Koharu, Homura”

Koharu smiled “Sasuke-sama, how are things?”

“I want permission to force Naruko back into the village to be with me” demanded the raven.

“that won’t be easy now that people know she is Minato’s child and the only Uzumaki left” said Koharu

Homura nodded “yes that will be a problem … but she’s still the demon vessel for Konoha so it wouldn’t be a stretch. We’ll have the order confirmed before you leave, but we’ll keep it quiet so the hokage can’t stop you”

“good” said Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara, Temari and Matsuri sighed as they waited for the Leaf shinobi to arrive …

“Kazekage-sama, the Leaf ninjas have arrived” said his secretary and the red head nodded before leaving his office with his companions. The others were waiting for them at the west gate.

Kiba grinned “yo Gaara if you’re coming with us who is watching the village while you’re gone?”

“Kankuro is taking care of everything … Uchiha, what are you doing here?” asked Gaara as his sand whipped dangerously close to the raven. Even Matsuri looked like she wanted to strangle the raven.

“I am the most talented one here so it only seems right that I take part in this tournament. Besides if there’s a chance I can find Naruko I’ll take it. She deserves to know that she earned the right to be my wife. I’d make her happy and she’d clearly be safer from the Akatsuki with me than you, the kage who can’t protect himself” smirked the Uchiha who ignored the harsh glares sent his way, he knew how many of them felt about the blonde.

As the group raced through the trees towards the village Shikamaru looked at the kazekage “hey Gaara … out of curiosity did you ever find out what happened after the Akatsuki took you last month?”

“no … there wasn’t a single trace of anyone else in the cave. It was as if the shadows themselves mutilated the two Akatsuki members who took me” stated the red head. Neji noticed the kazekage glance subtly at Sasuke …  
“here we are, the village of Pearls … why don’t you show the gatekeeper our invite Sasuke?” said Neji as he handed the Uchiha letter. Sasuke huffed and went to the window next to the gate with Sakura and Ino tailing him “there’s something you aren’t telling us”

“I saw Naruko” said Gaara.

Hinata looked just as stunned as the rest of the leaf ninjas “what do mean? When?”

The kazekage cast a glance at the Uchiha who was banging on the window trying to wake up the sleeping gatekeeper “when I was taken by the Akatsuki … the Shukaku is gone”

Lee raised an eyebrow “but how can that be? When a demon is taken from its vessel the vessel dies right? When we found you, you were fine … if not a little tipsy, and what does that have to do with Naruko?”

“she was there … I don’t know what happened to the Akatsuki members, but after Shukaku was removed Naruko was sitting next to me. She was trying to get me to drink something, but I couldn’t move … she drank the liquid and kiss- pushed the liquid into my mouth” said the stoic kazekage with a light blush on his cheeks.

“are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” asked Kiba.

“I’m sure, the Naruko I saw was the same age as us and the drink she gave me left droplets on my collar, but she was wearing something different and there was a man with her … she called him sensei, but I couldn’t see him … she was beautiful” said Gaara with a nearly unseen smile. It was a bit of news that gave them a new sense of hope.

A loud crash and the sounds of an argument broke the silence. They had to dash over to the gatekeeper’s aid and pull Sakura and Ino off him. Apparently said something rude to Sasuke about him not looking strong enough to be in such a tournament and the Uchiha’s crazy fangirls didn’t like it. Finally after several apologies they were let in the gate …

An old woman in a black cloak with a pointed blue hat on her gray head waved at them “are you young ones the group of ninjas from Konoha and Sand? I’m Yobaba your guide to the village of Conjure where this years Potpourri is to take place”

“yes mam that’s us” said Hinata politely.

Kiba snickered “what’s with the hat? Is this a costume party?-ow!” the dog ninja yelped as his teammates jabbed him with their elbows to shut him up before he offended someone.

“the virgins are always the most irritating, follow me” said the old woman as she walked over to a strange fountian of a waterfall in the park.

The dog ninja blushed “hey get back-mmmf” Shino clapped his hand over the mouth of his loud teammate.

“she meant that it’s our first time to this tournament” the bug user explained before letting his teammate go and following the old woman.

“all you have to do is eat these candies and walk through the waterfall” she explained and pulled out a bag of candies. For a moment no made a move cause most of them thought she was nuts. The waterfall like fountain had nothing right behind the slim curtain of water. What’s the point of walking through water? It won’t take you anywhere … right?

“fine, I‘ll do it” sighed Gaara. He took a candy and ate it … then he went though the waterfall expecting just to get splashed. Everyone’s jaws dropped as the red head vanished! One after one each person took a candy and went though, even Akamaru.

A just before Yobaba was about too walk through herself a cloaked figure dropped down from the trees “are you here for the potpourri too?” the figure nodded silently “then take a candy walk though” the cloaked figure did so and Yobaba went through after him. She cackled at the hilarious looks of shock on the ninjas faces as they looked around the town square of Conjure where a duplicate of that very waterfall statue stood.

“it’s not funny old hag” grumbled Sasuke as he quickly tried to look stoic.

Yobaba just gave the Uchiha dismissive wave “yes, yes now follow me young ones. The hotel you’ll be staying at is just down the road, now this is where all the other visiting competitors stay too so no fighting or you could be penalized” she lead them to a fancy hotel and helped them get checked in after showing them where the stadium was. After her job was done she strolled down the cobble stone road and down a couple narrow side streets until she came upon a small two story house. She walked in the house and after toeing off her shoes she went to the back where a greenhouse stood. A lovely blonde woman was humming a little tune as she looked at a bubbling liquid in a test tube as a pink puff of a creature sat on the table next to her.

The blonde looked up and burst out laughing “Taiyo-sensei what are you doing?! Oooh Yobaba is going to kill you!”

The old woman turned into the ever grinning green haired mage “she’ll forgive me … maybe, but I had to see this years competition. You won’t believe who was invited Naruko …”


	8. Time to Fight

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The old woman turned into the ever grinning green haired mage “she’ll forgive me … maybe, but I had to see this years competition. You won’t believe who was invited Naruko …”

XXXXXXXXXX

“alright guys, lets go” said Neji and the group of leaf and sand ninjas went to the streets to go to the stadium.

Kiba frowned at the sight of the mysterious cloaked man that followed them through the waterfall “I can’t get that that guy’s scent … do you know who he is?”

A small insect flew out of Shino’s sleeve and tried get closer to the cloaked man “that’s very strange … my insect won’t go near him” said Shino.

Both Hinata and Neji tried to use the byakugans to see through the cloak … their jaws dropped “we can’t see through the seals on his cloak” gasped Hinata as he stared at his equally shock cousin.

“that’s because you’re all weak. Allow me” said the arrogant Uchiha who activated his sharingan ... and scowled a second later … he couldn’t see either …

All the ninjas paused and watched the cloaked man walk away “that man is going to great lengths to hide his identity … be careful for him” said Gaara.

“Doggy! He’s so cute!” any shred of tension was shattered as a petite blonde girl with hazel eyes in a strange black dress, red and pink stripped leggings and a pointed hat ran over to Akamaru and hugged him.

“his name is Akamaru” said Kiba who was trying not to laugh as his canine friend was cuddled by the girl.

The girl grinned “hello Akamaru, I’m Riki”

Sasuke scoffed “we’re busy brat, get lost” his rudeness earned him a few glares from the other ninja … except for the two kunoichi cuddling up to him of course.

Riki gave a frightened squeak and hid behind Akamaru “Akamaru why is there a duck butt on that guy’s head?”

The seemingly innocent question made everyone, even Gaara, laugh …

“you stupid brat” growled the Uchiha who’s face was flushed with anger and humiliation. Sasuke stepped forward and was about to hit the girl.

Choji and Lee stepped between Sasuke and Riki “knock it off Sasuke” warned Choji.

“yes, this is very unyouthful behavior” said Lee and Akamaru growled in agreement.

”oh shut up, that brat needs to learn some respect” hissed Sasuke who remained unaware of nearly everyone preparing to stop him … he even missed the tendrils of sand creeping towards him …

“no, they’re right Sasuke. We can’t go hitting everyone for such little things and keep in mind we’re guests here” said Shikamaru.

“guests? … oh, you guys are the ninjas my sister talked about. She thinks you’re hot by the way and that you have a great butt” exclaimed Riki as she point from Shikamaru to Gaara getting a blush from both shinobi in return and some giggles from everyone else “oh you guys should go or you’ll be late for the sign up for the Potpourri. You have to sign up before if you’re new or you can’t fight”

Hinata’s eyes widened at this new piece of information “thank you, we didn’t know that”

“you’re welcome! Bye Akamaru and sexy shinobi, bye mean duck man” yelled Riki as she ran off … thankfully Lee and Choji grabbed Sasuke before he could go after the girl for insulting him.

Tenten shook his head as he watched Sasuke glare in the direction the girl went “would you calm down man, she was very helpful … and perceptive” the weapon user snickered, he was never going to let Sasuke forget his new nickname.

“whatever lets go” grumbled the Uchiha and the ninjas quickly made their way to the stadium. They found the sign up sheet and were escorted to an room made of red brick that had large arches that looked out to the arena.

Shikamaru spotted a intricate metal board mapping out the teams with gemstones showing their team name and number of members “I see … this competition can be with teams if we want that. We must’ve signed up as a team”

“yes and it’s seems we have to win three out of five rounds if we want to move on … this person signed up as a one man team? Why would he do all that fighting? … and he’s not the only one” pondered Temari as she scanned the team names … one name caught her attention, Furea.

“no idea, but we don’t fight him right off … we first have to go through these three teams first” pointed out Shino as he traced the lines.

“the Pirates? What a lame team name” muttered Ino.

In the distance they could hear someone who had to be the announcer _“ladies and gentlemen welcome to this years Potpourri! I know everyone wants to get the show on the road so lets get started. First up is the ninja team from the elemental nations against the pirates. As usual this tournament will allow teams. If it’s team against team the team with the best of five fights wins. If it’s team against single it’s the same. Any team member can fight more than once unless they lose then they can’t fight again in that match. Will each team send up their first opponents?”_

“I’ll go first” said Temari. She blinked owlishly as she saw the announcer in his high open booth … the announcer’s entire head was a set of red lips and nothing else!

“hey girly, forfeit now and I might let you date me” Temari broke her gaze away from the announcer and glared at the fat bare chested pirate across from her.

“no thanks”

XXXXXXXXXX

*boom*

Matsuri winced “shouldn’t we stop her? The guy is clearly out cold” she sighed in relief when the announcer called the fight and medics took the pirate away “so who’s next? … why isn’t Temari leaving the ring?”

“she’s still a little mad, lets let her blow off some steam” said Gaara as his sister took on the last two pirates.

3 minutes later …

The announcer lit a massive cigar and started smoking “that just goes to show you that teams don’t automatically mean victory. With a clean sweep victory thanks to Temari of Sand the Ninjas have earned the first point of the evening! Talk about girl power, don’t mess with these kunoichi”

Temari entered their room through the arches “that was pretty fun, but this does show a problem with teams”

Ino huffed “what problem? We out number them-”

“no Temari is right. It doesn’t matter if we have more people because either way there are a max of five rounds. If we choose the wrong people we’ll end up shooting ourselves in the foot and it gets worse against the single fighters because they only need three chances to win against a team” explained Neji as he watched their team name disappear and reappear in the gemstone in the next rung up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Taiyo grinned as he watched the leader board “hmmm an interesting group these ninja” his grin became cold when the cloaked man entered the ring as a single man team and started fighting “so you’re here to … I wasn’t sure before, but now I am”

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru frowned as he saw the cloaked man win “well, at least we know he’s a ninja”

“looks like our next opponent is a single man team” said Choji.

Ino smirked when she saw the mousy brown haired woman with glasses enter the arena “she seems easy. I’ll take her” she walked in to the arena.

“hello, my name is Jessica and this is my familiar Lily” she pointed the light brown mouse on her shoulder with two tails. The mouse squeaked and tapped the balls of fur at the end of each tail together making a spark “we wish you luck” Ino just smirked smugly …


	9. A Sight for Sore Eyes

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

“hello, my name is Jessica and this is my familiar Lily” she pointed to the light brown mouse on her shoulder with two tails. The mouse squeaked and tapped the balls of fur at the end of each tail together making a spark “we wish you luck” Ino just smirked smugly …

XXXXXXXXXX

The announcer raised his hand “Begin!”

Ino charged forward “take this!” she threw a kunai at Jessica with an exploding tag attached to it …

*boom*

“ha it’s over” exclaimed Ino smugly and she headed for the archways …

*crackle*crackle* the kunoichi spun around and saw Jessica surrounded by sparks, but completely unharmed.

“how did you escape that?” yelled Ino.

The lippy announcer puffed his cigar “this is a great start for the newcomers, but can the ninja get their act together? They aren’t up against pirates anymore”

Jessica chuckled at the mind walker’s reaction to the announcement “you didn’t really think it would be that easy to defeat a mage, did you? We’re much tougher than that” Lily cheeped happily in agreement.

“oh really … we’ll see about that” growled Ino as she ran forward with another kunai, but Jessica twirled around and vanished into thin air “shit … how did she …?” she waited for something to happen.

A disembodied voice said “you should be happy you’re fighting me. If Furea got to you first … she wouldn’t go easy on you” Jessica’s haunting chuckle made Ino shiver in fear.

“fuck you-ahh” a blast sent Ino skidding across the ground.

“how truly disgusting. Ninja or not there’s no call for that kind of language” said the haunting voice of Jessica.

*bang* another blast threw the mind walker into the air …

Ino coughed up some blood and as gravity began to drag her back down to the arena she saw Jessica had reappeared “I got you” she made a hand sign …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru eyes widened “no Ino don’t!” it was too late … he saw Ino fall limp and Jessica freeze as the mind walk took control “dammit Ino you’re not up against one opponent, you’re up against two” sure enough Ino fell limp on the ground … a very Ino like smirk formed on the mage’s lips, but before she could force Jessica to forfeit Lily ran over to the mind walker’s limp body … Shikamaru face palmed as the little mouse sent his teammate’s body flying with a massive electrical shock …

“we need to be careful for the mages’ familiars too” concluded Shino as he watched Ino get carried away from the arena.

Kiba cringed “no kidding … ok, who wants to take on the shocky mouse?”

“I will, my sand would be a good defense” said Gaara and he stepped out under the arches.

The announcer’s voice could be heard _“the medics say Ino of the ninja team will be alright. Now it’s time for the next match. Will the ninjas send out their next fighter … hopefully you put some thought into it this time”_

“this announcer is really mouthy” muttered Tenten.

“you have no idea” said Temari.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara walked out into the arena “such an interesting place” he commented as he looked around the stadium. He saw the hokage and Kankuro seated in special seats for VIPs … and after a curious glance at the unusual announcer he looked at his opponent.

“a pleasure to finally meet you Gaara” said Jessica as Lily bounced onto her shoulder.

“how do you know my name? I don’t believe team member names are shown on the leader boards” stated the red head.

Jessica chuckled softly “you’re right, a friend of mine told me about you”

“who would that be?” asked Gaara who was very interested now … he hoped this could be Naruko’s doing.

“Furea” answered the mage sweetly not noticing the stoic kazekage was disappointed at hearing the name, but maybe there was some info on Naruko here. The announcer signaled for the match to begin …

Sand shot out of the gourd on Gaara’s back “who is Furea?”

“if you beat me you‘ll see” Jessica smiled.

That’s all he needed to know …

The kazekage sent several tendrils of sand straight for the mage, but Jessica vanished again, Gaara waited for the blasts like before … he suddenly jumped away just before a blast hit him from behind, however, the shock wave knocked the wind out of his lungs.

*boom*boom* multiple blasts from everywhere sent Gaara running … in one close call he was saved by a wall of sand, but before he could move a big blast hit him dead on.

As the smoke cleared Jessica reappeared and slowly approached the limp red head … she gasped as she saw Gaara crumble into sand “a clone!” she and Lily tried to disappear again, but Jessica found she couldn’t move her legs. When she looked down she saw her legs incased in sand.

“not used to fighting ninjas are you” said Gaara as he rose out of the sand without a scratch on him.

“oh dear, Lily” the mouse jumped off her shoulder and the two tails tapped together making a massive bolt of lightening that went flying towards the kazekage.

Gaara spread his arms “sand lightening rods” multiple spears of sand formed and hit the ground successfully channeling the lightening away … but right for the announcer.

The announcer sighed and set a lightening on his desk that sent the energy into a tea kettle “got to be prepared for anything in this business” he commented as he dipped a tea bag into the fresh steaming water.

Lily chirped sadly and tried the same thing again, but the result was the same …

Jessica smiled “it’s ok Lily” the mage looked up at the announcer “I forfeit”

The announcer nodded “there you have it people. The ninjas, thanks to Gaara of the Sand, has won this match” Gaara let his sand fall away from Jessica and it returned to his gourd.

“you are very strong just like she said” said Jessica as she picked up a tired Lily.

“you mean Furea … who is that?” the kazekage asked.

“if win keep winning you’ll meet her. She’s the same Furea that’s on the leader board” she smiled and followed the medics who want to check even if there weren’t any obvious wounds. Gaara nodded gratefully and headed back through the arches that lead to his team’s place … the first thing his eyes locked onto was the gemstone on the leader board that had the name ‘Furea’ floating in it … the answers they want are close …

 _“it’s that time everybody! It’s time for a change of scenery!”_ came the voice of the announcer.

“great what is it now?” muttered Kiba.

 _“as everyone can see we went with the roman coliseum look this year for the stadium with a normal fighting arena, but now for the arena change”_ the announcer pulled out a large wheel with several options written on it he gave it a spin …

Matsuri frowned “I’m starting to see why this tournament is so difficult”

“and the arena will be … a forest setting _” the ring broke apart and hundreds of huge trees_ grew out of the ground to take its place _“and so that everyone can see what’s going on TV monitors have appeared for the viewer’s convenience”_

“wow … you don’t see that everyday” gasped Hinata and the other ninjas nodded as they looked out through the arches. After the trees stopped growing a large screen appeared over the leader board and it showed the now green arena.

“at least this gives us an advantage” said Shikamaru … they watched the next two fights to learn what they could about potential opponents … then their turn came again “hey … isn’t that Riki?” there was the little girl who they met before standing on the boulder in the forest arena and he checked the leader board “she’s on a team with someone”

“I’ll fight her” said Sakura and she went out under the arches.

Lee frowned “I hope she doesn’t do something unyouthful”

XXXXXXXXXX

Riki smiled “hi pink lady, this is my familiar Flopsy” she said as the blue bunny next to her bounced happily.

“yeah … I’m Sakura Uchiha” said the pinkette.

“the duck butt guy likes bubblegum? Or does he like pink … he could be gay then” pondered Riki out loud. Sakura gritted her teeth, she could almost hear her teammates laughing … the announcer signaled for the match to begin …

Sakura growled “I’ll teach you some respect you brat” she jumped into the trees and vanished.

“what’s she doing Flopsy?” asked Riki as she looked around worriedly.

*boom*

XXXXXXXXXX

“dammit Sakura, you’re going too far” hissed Neji as he saw a flurry of kunais go straight at Riki … one had an exploding tag attached to it. Riki was clearly scared, but the bunny dashed ahead and displayed amazing footwork by deflecting all the kunais with only his feet.

Lee grinned “what a cool familiar!” his eyes were sparkling as he watched the bunny fight off the next wave of weapons.

“Flopsy seems worried about Riki” said Shino.

“I agree, it’s like he’s expecting Riki to fight with him” said Neji

Tenten’s eyes widen as he spotted a blue tint on Riki’s lips “they do fight together, but she can’t! Sakura poisoned her with gas” everyone’s blood ran cold … almost everyone, Sasuke was smirking …

“that bitch” hissed Temari. All the ninjas could see the bunny familiar realize the problem, but there wasn’t anything he could do. If he tried to hunt down Sakura that would leave his mage wide open so he stayed …

30 long minutes later …

“that’s one hell of a bunny” stuttered an awestruck Hinata as he saw the familiar bravely defend his mage, but he wouldn’t last much longer …

*boom* the blast this time sent both Riki and Flopsy flying through the air …

XXXXXXXXXX

The announcer sighed “Riki and Flopsy can’t continue … winner is the ninjas … wow that left a bad taste in my mouth” he muttered as the medics took Riki and her familiar away.

“oh shut up! I won” snapped Sakura.

“oi bubblegum bitch” Sakura snarled and turned to the speaker … there was a black haired woman with green eyes glaring at her “I’m going to make you regret what you did the my little Riki”

With the feeling of confidence flowing through her from her recent win she stayed in the ring “whatever”

The announcer puffed on his cigar “and there we have it people. It’s Sakura vs the formerThorny Rose champ Cassy and her familiar Bruno for the second round … begin!”

A large dark blue dog with black armor on its legs, back and head stood next to Cassy “we’ll get her Bruno” said Cassy as she patted the dog’s head “this was Riki’s first Potpourri”

“so what?” Sakura shrugged carelessly and jumped into the trees again.

“hey ninjas … you’re about to lose a teammate” called Cassy … stood still with Bruno and they waited … then they vanished the second a kunai came into sight.

Sakura’s eyes widened “what hell?”

“behind you Bubbles” Sakura spun around and paled as the dog body slammed into her. She went flying into Cassy who had a fist coated in metal aimed right at her “see ya pinky” the fist connected and Sakura was out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari smirked as Sakura was carted away by medics “damn, who wants this -”

 _“hey announcer, I’m done”_ they heard Cassy saying over the monitor.

 _“I’m not surprised … I’m surprised you woke up for this fight”_ the announcer muttered.

“she’s like a female Shikamaru” snickered Tenten.

The announcer pulled out a pair of dice with 10 sides each _“it’s down to the remaining six teams, which means time to roll the dice. Will there be a full on battle or two rounds to determine the winner. Well we’re about to see”_ the announcer tossed the dice into the air and they clattered to the desk in front of him _“and we are having a full on battle royal. The four remaining teams will be allowed a max of four fighters each. So pick wisely and join the single players on the field”_

“oh crap, who’s going?” asked Matsuri.

“I will” said Shino.

Neji nodded “me too”

Sasuke smirked “say please and maybe- … where’d they go?”

“Shino, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru left already” said Hinata making Sasuke scowl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino looked around at the other opponents “I see the cloaked man and four members on each of the other teams, but where is Furea?”

The announcer grinned “it’s time for the big finish. The last on standing is the winner, but it won’t be a cake walk because she is here. That’s right, the seductress of shadows, the diva that haunts men’s dream, that sultry temptress. Our very own Northern Lights in human form! Naruko Furea!”

It was like time stood still … the shinobi stood frozen as a beautiful blonde woman with sapphire blue eyes entered the arena … her feet were bare … she wore a black battle kimono that had long sleeves, but showed off her shoulders with a red sash around her waist … the kimono had slits going all the way up to her hips exposing long tan legs and the vine tattoo on her right leg. She was enchanting …

Naruko smiled “hey it’s been a long time”

The shinobi couldn’t think straight, the wind was knocked out of them with just a flutter of those long lashes “Naruko” they whispered breathlessly … they found her …


	10. Angel Wings

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The shinobi couldn’t think straight, the wind was knocked out of them with just a flutter oft those long lashes “Naruko” they whispered breathlessly … they found her …

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang* Tsunade slammed her hand into the wall “what do you mean I can’t move closer?!”

The staff winced at the sight of the crack in the wall “there aren’t any closer seats available!” they yelped.

“but Naruko is down there!” she growled and grabbed one guy by his collar.

The poor guy screamed “please don’t kill me!”

Kankuro paled as Tsunade looked like she was about to jump into the arena. He pulled out a note Shizune gave him titled ‘how to control Lady Tsunade’ and skimmed it “hokage-sama sit down and let that man go or Shizune will take your sake” he ordered.

“I’ll be good” she squeaked and everyone sweat dropped as she dropped the man and sat down in her seat … that worked almost too well …

XXXXXXXXXX

“it … it’s really her” gasped Kiba as he fell to his knees in shock. Hinata and Tenten were on the brink of tears.

Temari smiled as she saw the truly happy look on Gaara’s face on the monitor “she’s safe, that’s good … I’ve never felt so relieved”

“yeah” Sasuke smirked as his eyes roamed over the blonde’s body (and she’s all mine)

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara smiled a very rare smile “you’re here”

“yes … I’m glad you’re safe Gaara. I was so worried I wouldn’t get to you in time to give that potion” said Naruko as she joined them in the forested arena.

“then that really was you I saw” said Gaara who couldn’t take his eyes away from the blonde. His heart fluttered as she smiled at him.

The announcer blew a smoke ring “it’s finally that time people! This will no doubt be a battle of epic proportions! Contestants ready? … Begin!”

Many of the fighters turned to Naruko …

“why don’t we start by ripping the tramp’s dress off?” suggested one member of the other teams … there was a roar of approval followed by a slew of disgusting remarks that made the ninjas’ blood boil. Gaara, Neji and Shino moved to cut off the other teams from getting to Naruko as Shikamaru focused on grabbing their shadows to keep the blonde safe …

but … she vanished …

Something above them started glowing and all the contestants raised their gaze to the sky … their jaws dropped …

There floating in the sky was Naruko … she had angel wings coming out of her shoulders. The wings had every shade of color possible … it was an amazing sight …

Naruko smiled “Feather Storm” feathers from the radiant wings fluttered down to the arena and raced towards the members of the three teams who weren’t ninjas. Each of the seemingly innocent feathers sliced or exploded when they came in contact with anything …

Several trees were destroyed …

Most of the fighters were sent running for their lives or were knocked out …

The only ones left were Naruko, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Gaara and the cloaked fighter.

“and that people was the Feather Storm and that powerful technique just wiped out most of the combatants!” exclaimed the announcer with excited cheers from the audience.

Everyone watched as Naruko fluttered down to the arena. The second her feet touched the ground her wings evaporated into a colorful mist and disappeared “that was fun” she smiled as the medics carted the other fighters away.

“you’ve certainly grown a lot Naruko” said Shino.

“you think so?” she tilted her head cutely and leaned over slightly showing the shinobis her curves making them blush. She turned to the cloaked man “what’s your opinion Kakashi?” she asked innocently.

The cloaked man flinched and removed his cloak revealing the copycat ninja “how did you know Naruko?”

“the shadows told me” she said casually as if that answered everything … it just left the ninjas confused ..

Kakashi eye smiled “Naruko … you look beautiful … your father-”

“you have no right to talk about my father after what you did. Betrayed by you, his own student” hissed Naruko making Kakashi flinch.

“y-you know?” stuttered Kakashi.

“yes … I found out years ago. Both about my father and my mother” said Naruko.

“Naruko please I only want to talk. I only want to help you be a powerful ninja. That was an interesting move before, but I can show you some very powerful jutsu that a far better than anything this pathetic sensei could teach you. I’m sure you can catch up to the others if you let me train you” Kakashi pleaded despite the glares he was getting from the other ninjas.

“this is a fight … defeat me and you can train me” Kakashi hesitated for a moment, but nodded and took his stance. Naruko turned to Gaara, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru “can you guys stay out of this?” she smiled as they reluctantly nodded and stepped back.

The air became tense … Kakashi made the first move by charging forward at fast speeds and throwing a massive fireball at her. Naruko twirled on her toes and water sprang up from the ground to block the fireball …

“my sensei has bigger balls” she laughed with a teasing wink. Kakashi frowned behind his mask and flipped through some hand signs … but then he froze … his eyes closed and he raised his hand …

“I forfeit”

“what a strange turn of events Kakashi, the single man team has forfeited. Please exit the arena” said the announcer. The silver haired ninja nodded and left … he wet through the arches and leaned against the stone wall … his body slid down the wall and he put his face in his hands …

“what am I doing? … what if I hurt her again? … I can’t do that again” he said as silent tears slid down his cheeks …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko raised an eyebrow “well that was odd” she glanced up into the stands and saw Taiyo scratching the red sun mark on his right cheek … it seems he was also confused by the copycat ninja’s actions.

“why don’t we fight then Naruko? It has been a long time since the chunin exams” said Neji.

“sounds like fun” said Naruko with a dazzling smile that made the ninjas’ hearts skip a beat. Neji and Shino ran forward … with simple jabs using his gentle fist Neji tried to corner her, but her speed was far greater than it was years ago. She easily and gracefully evaded all of his attacks so Shino joined in to try to catch her … she bent her body at an unbelievable degree to avoid the bug user’s punch.

“damn you’re much better at hand to hand fighting Naruko” panted the Hyuga as she twisted in mid air and kicked him in the stomach while avoiding the Aburame’s kick.

Shino nodded “yes you have improved” he praised even though he slipped past her defenses to try and punch her in the stomach. She just barely brought her arm up to block the punch, but was sent skidding back several paces …

“thank you that means a lot coming from you guys-eep!” her face turned bright red and she twisted her body very fast to smack Shino hard on the face “you jerk!” Neji froze in shock …

The Aburame held his stinging cheek “what was that for?” he asked with a pout.

“don’t play innocent! You know damn well where your bugs are! You Pervert!” she snapped.

A strange silence passed, but then an insect crawled out of her cleavage making the insect user blush wildly “no wait Naruko, I didn’t mean it like that! I just wanted to drain your chakra until you passed out! That’s all, honest!” he yelled.

“oh really, so you’re blaming your insects then-whoa!” she leapt into the air just in time to dodge a tentacle of sand.

Gaara smiled “this is a fight Naruko, you should pay attention” he couldn’t be happier to see that Naruko was taken care of all these years … although he was secretly glaring at the bug ninja along with Neji and Shikamaru.

“I missed you too Gaara” she chuckled as she made water appear out of nowhere to shield herself from the sand. The water warped and shot a ball of liquid at the kazekage thoroughly drenching him. Naruko just barely dodged a strike from Neji, but when she landed on the arena floor she found that she couldn’t move …

“give up Naruko, I have your shadow” said Shikamaru who was standing in the last remaining tree.

“Shikamaru what color is my dress?” Naruko asked with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

“errr … black?” answered the puzzled Nara … what did the color of her dress have to o with anything … Shino didn’t care because he was moping about getting smacked by Naruko.

“actually you’re wrong … it’s white” the second those words left her mouth the ‘black’ dripped off her dress revealing white fabric … the black pooled around her feet and spread across the arena …

Gaara raised an eyebrow “what is this?”

Naruko smiled “they’re shadows” she said as the back mass started moving …

The announcer jumped onto his desk in excitement ”Naruko has broken the spell on her dress!”

The blonde mage spread her arms wide and disappeared into the blackness … suddenly a black figure latched on to the Nara’s legs and used his body to climb out of the giant mass of shadows … it was the silhouette of a woman made of shadows “Shi … ka … mar … u” came the soft seductive purr as the curvy figure nuzzled his neck and cuddled close to him “I’m Naruko’s shadow … come play with me” Shikamaru zoned out and disappeared into the shadows.

The announcer sweat dropped “he didn’t even try to fight her shadow …”

“we forfeit” yelled Gaara and Neji.

“I’m not surprised” muttered the announcer and he glanced at Shino who was walking out of the arena with a depressed cloud over his head “Naruko is the winner!” the audience cheered as the blonde stepped up out of her shadow followed by Shikamaru who was thrown out of the giant shadow just before it broke up into hundreds of shadows.

“oh come on, don’t you guys want to spar with me?” said the blonde mage as she walked over to them.

“no” said Neji before pulling her into a hug. The announcer handed over her prize money and she followed them out of the arena …

“hey Shino, I’m sorry for smacking you. I know you’re not a pervert” she smiled and gave Shino a peck on the cheek successfully cheering him up …

“Naruko!” the blonde looked up just in time to be swept up in a hug with Hinata and Kiba … she was soon hugged by everyone else and was nearly tackled by Tsunade …

… but then she turned and saw someone she’d rather not see sauntering towards her with two bandaged kunoichis on his arms … that’s right, Sasuke …


	11. Decision

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

… but then she turned and saw someone she’d rather not see sauntering towards her with two bandaged kunoichis on his arms … that’s right, Sasuke …

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the glares being sent his way Sasuke sauntered forward with a smirk “Naruko, it has been a long time-” Sasuke’s attempt to be charming was cut off as someone strolled in front of him and towards Naruko “hey asshole, can’t you see we’re talking here? Fuck off”

The green haired man with a long purple coat and a top hat paused “contemptible brat” the man raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers …

“are you listening? Get lost-AHH” *crash* Sasuke went flying into across the hall and landed in a trashcan.

Naruko chuckled “that wasn’t nice sensei” she said as Sakura and Ino ran after their love and tried to pry him free from the trashcan’s clutches.

“you right … my apologies Mr. Trashcan” said the green haired man bowed politely towards the can with a grin on his face and Naruko chuckled at his antics.

Tsunade’s eyes widened in shock along with everyone else’s “sensei? You the one who has been taking care of Naruko all this time?”

“yes, I’m Taiyo Furea, Naruko’s teacher-” Taiyo was cut off as Tsunade pulled him into a hug.

The hokage sobbed “thank you, thank you for taking such good care of her-” she blinked and looked up at a strange sound coming from Taiyo’s hat …

*crunch*crunch*lick*crunch* all the ninjas stared at the hat where the sounds were coming from …

Hinata raised an eyebrow “errr … Taiyo is there something in your hat?”

“oops, how rude of me” Taiyo lifted his hat revealing a pink ball of fur with big blue eyes nibbling on a bar of chocolate “this is my familiar Pora”

“how cute” giggled Matsuri. Suddenly Pora perked up and sniffed the air … her eyes became dazed and she flew off towards Sakura.

Taiyo and Naruko paled “you guys this is serious, were Sakura and Ino treated with Lug Lub Juice?” exclaimed Naruko in a slightly panicked tone.

“the medics said something like that why?” asked Temari.

“the main ingredient is Zipple weed!” yelped Naruko.

“what does that mean?” asked a nervous Kiba who noticed Akamaru was giving off frightened whimpers.

“IT MEANS RUN!” yelled Naruko, with a flick of her wrist the large heavy window flew open and everyone followed the mages out of the building.

Shino moved closer to Naruko and Taiyo “what will happen if Pora gets near something with Zipple weed?”

*booom*Boom*boom*BOOM*Boom* all the ninjas skidded to a stop and turned to see Sasuke, Sakura and Ino running for their lives from a glowing red Pora. Every few steps the ground under the fleeing ninjas’ feet exploded …

“that’s what happens … but the pure stuff is worse” said Taiyo as he scratched the red sun mark on his cheek wondering how he could catch his familiar.

Gaara frowned “this is good to know. What does Zipple weed look like?” that weed became the ninjas’ biggest fear …

*Boom*boom*booom*Booom*

“it looks like this” Naruko summoned a book and flipped to a page with the Zipple photo. Everyone took turns looking at the book and memorizing the plants features and uses … and completely ignoring the three ninjas running for their lives …

*boom*booom*boom*Boom*

“sounds like we should help them” grumbled the hokage, but she didn’t even look up from the botany book.

“actually it would be safer for everyone if we just let Pora run out of steam” said Taiyo.

“oh well, can’t be helped then. Everyone stay out of the way” not one person had an issue wit those orders. After a few minutes Tsunade lazily looked up from the book and saw a smoldering trio limp towards them “you guys look like shit”

Sasuke glared “fuck*cough*cough* you” believe it or not Tsunade did not hit him for talking to her like that … why you ask.

*BOOM* that’s right, Pora wasn’t done yet. The pink fluffy familiar floated over and landed on the Sasuke’s head and yes … exploded. Gaara’s quick thinking shielded the group from the blast with a wall of sand …

As the wall of sand dissolved Tsunade “thanks Gaara” she smirked as she ignored the smoldering Sasuke, Ino and Sakura laying out cold on the ground.

Taiyo scooped up a tired looking Pora “wore yourself out didn’t you? That’s ok, go to sleep” he set Pora on his head and set his hat over her … soft snores could be coming from under the hat …

“Naruko!” Riki came running towards them and jumped on Naruko’s back “the medics just released us” she smiled as Flopsy bounced on her shoulder. Jessica waved as she to joined them with Lily perched on her head.

Lee grinned “it’s good to see you two are ok and Flopsy you were awesome!” the blue bunny familiar turned purple he was so bashful “humble too” noted Lee as the bunny shook his head and bowed politely… Kakauro handed over the kage robes back to Gaara almost too eagerly.

Tenten smiled “that was some serious skill you showed … hey where’s that other girl?”

Riki giggled “she fell asleep” Neji raise an eyebrow as Naruko and Jessica sighed …

“what is wrong with that?” Neji asked.

“Cassy doesn’t just fall asleep … she sleep walks. Where is she?” asked Naruko and Riki pointed … there hanging out of the window at the top of the stadium by her leg was the black haired mage. Bruno was carefully biting her leg trying too pull her back into the building.

“poor Bruno” muttered Matsuri who noticed a piece of paper laying on the ground. When she saw Gaara and Shino help Jessica get Cassy to safety she picked up the paper and skimmed the contents curiously … Naruko couldn’t help with Riki and Flopsy on her back … pure anger coursed through the sand ninja as she read the words “you bastard!” she screamed and ran forward with a kunai ready to stab the downed Uchiha.

Choji eyes widened and he grabbed Matsuri around the waist “what has gotten into you?! Calm down”

Matsuri kicked and squirmed trying get out of the Akimichi’s grip “no! let me go! He deserves it-”

“Matsuri calm down” the sand ninja stiffened as Gaara came back with Shino, Jessica and Bruno who was walking next to the floating pile of sand Cassy was sleeping on “what’s wrong?” asked the kazekage seriously.

“it’s … this” Matsuri relaxed and Choji set her down where she handed Gaara the piece of paper …

Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she saw Gaara clench his teeth “let me see” Gaara handed the paper over and the hokage read it … she was fuming …

“what does it say?” asked Kiba.

Naruko frowned “it’s about me, isn’t it?”

“yes” Tsunade took a couple deep breaths to steady herself before continuing “this paper grants Sasuke permission to take you back to Konoha and marry you by force if necessary”

Jessica gasped “can they do that?” Riki slid off Naruko’s back and looked worried….

“unfortunately yes” growled Temari who was glaring at the smoldering Uchiha.

Taiyo snapped his fingers and the document appeared in the grinning mage’s hand “if that’s the case then maybe we should visit Konoha” Naruko seemed uncertain at first, but after looking at Taiyo for a second she smiled and nodded “then it’s settled. We leave tomorrow”

“you can’t do that! You will be forced-” Shikamaru was silenced as a shadow covered his mouth.

“we are going with you guys” said Naruko … the tone in her voice left no room for arguing.

Cassy sat up on the pile of sand “then I’m going to” Naruko and everyone else sweat dropped … Cassy was answering in her sleep.

“wow … that is weird” gaped Lee as he waved his hand in front of Cassy’s face.

Shikamaru’s mouth was set free “I’d like to point out that I am not that bad”

“yes well, she is right. I will go too” said Jessica and Riki nodded.

The grin never left Taiyo’s face “the portal has changed so we will take the Sunset ferry back to your realm tomorrow at 9:00”

“alright” sighed Tsunade as the mages left to their homes “I won’t let anything happen to Naruko”

Shino nodded “neither will we, but I think Taiyo has something planned”

“I agree … I think they both know something” said Shikamaru with a glance at Naruko’s retreating form … the blonde look unconcerned for some reason and he couldn’t help but wonder what was up their sleeves.

Tsunade shrugged “I like this sensei of hers. He has taken great care of her up until now so we have to trust him since we don’t have a plan. I need to find and talk to Kakashi though” she growled at the thought of the idiot jonin as she left with everyone else … well almost everyone … no one bothered to drag Sasuke, Sakura and Ino out of the crater …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sulked in a tree “where is Naruko? I haven’t heard from her … is she safe?” a toad appeared in a puff of smoke …

**“yo Jiraiya we got word from the slugs. Tsuade says Naruko was found and is headed for Konoha”**

“Naruko was found? Yes! Thank you every god up- … wait she’s headed for Konoha?! She can’t go there! The contracts and breeding and stupidity-… s-she can’t go!” yelled a panicked toad sage.

**“I’m only giving you the news, see ya”**

The toad sage barely noticed the toad disappear in a puff of smoke “the council will go for her the second she enters the village … I won’t let them lay a finger on her” he growled and ran full speed towards Konoha ...

 


	12. Council Chaos

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The toad sage barely noticed the toad disappear in a puff of smoke “the council will go for her the second she enters the village … I won’t let them lay a finger on her” he growled and ran full speed towards Konoha …

XXXXXXXXXX

“maybe we should have gone to get he ninjas” pondered Riki as she looked over the rail of a massive circular vessel that a set of tall 4 story buildings inn a circle with a platform wrapping around them like a deck and was floating on the water in the harbor. Jessica was holing Riki’s collar to keep the smaller mage from falling in the water while Flopsy, Lily and Bruno were trying to keep Cassy from rolling over the edge as she slept.

Naruko smiled “don’t worry, I sent my shadows to guide them … and there they are! Hey guys!” the blonde waved as the ninjas came towards them with her shadows flitting around their feet … what made things better was that Sasuke, Sakura and Ino did not seem to be among them …

Gaara felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Naruko wearing an orange tube top and perfectly fitting jeans with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail “Naruko … are you sure about this? We can find a way around this” he said as they all got on the floating platform.

“yes, I can try to erase those idiots memories or beat them until they’re vegetables” suggested Tsunade making everyone sweat drop at the bloodthirsty grin on her face.

“if only it were that easy … oh where’s your sensei Naruko?” asked Shikamaru.

“he’s in the East tower waiting for the snack bar to open” Naruko pointed to the red 4 story building on the east side of the ship.

“he’s waiting for snacks? The ferry will be leaving soon right … errr where is the ferry?” asked Hinata as he looked for a boat of some kind.

Jessica chuckled as she pulled Riki away from the rail “I’m afraid you misunderstand, we’re on the ferry”

“HOLY CRAP! … This giant thing is a ferry? It’s a small island with buildings!” yelped Kiba in shock as he looked at the water under the floating platform at the harbor of the village of Conjure. The Sunset Ferry was not what they expected …

All the ninjas’ jaws dropped in shock “how does something this big move fast enough?” asked a stunned Tenten.

“look in the water” said Naruko and she, Riki and Jessica burst out laughing at the looks of shock on the ninja’s faces as they leaned over the rail.

Neji turned towards Naruko with a look of disbelief “is this entire structure being pulled by a giant manta ray?”

“yep” the blonde mage smiled and glanced at the giant white manta ray just under the surface of the water. The majestic creature was easily hundreds of feet long “it’s time to leave port”

Temari smirked “oh dear, it seems Sasuke and his goons won’t make it” she snickered as the Sunset Ferry pulled away from the dock and into open water.

“they might” Shino muttered and pointed to a dock where they all saw Sasuke, Ino and Sakura running frantically after the ferry.

Tsunade twitched as her least favorite ninjas were quickly gaining on the ferry “I order someone to trip them … Dammit!” she clenched her teeth as the three idiots just barely managed to claw their way on board even though they were nearly smacked by the manta ray’s wing.

Sasuke glared “why the hell did you all leave without me?”

“us too! … was that a manta ray that nearly hit us?!” screamed Sakura and Ino and they both looked over board at the creature as Sasuke pretended to be indifferent.

Taiyo grinned as he came towards them with an ice cream cone 6 scoops high “the snack bar is open” his grin didn’t even flinch as he spotted the Uchiha “you again, what an unpleasant surprise. It hasn’t been long enough” the green haired mage just licked at his ice cream as the Uchiha glared at him.

“I’ll make you regret throwing me in the trash” Sasuke clutched his wrist and sparks of electricity jumped from his hand.

“Sasuke knock it-” Tsunade was stopped by Naruko “Naruko? Why?”

“if something that simple could stop sensei my father would’ve won that Potpourri years ago” said Naruko with a smile as everyone stared at her in shock … however Ino and Sakura didn’t seem impressed.

“Sasuke far stronger” said Sakura.

Ino nodded “yeah! Wipe the floor with this guy Sasuke!” she cheered … Sasuke made the chidori and charged the mage ready to plunge his lightening charged fist into Taiyo’s chest. He went in for the kill … Taiyo didn’t move until Sasuke was just a foot from him, but then all he did was raise his hand … and caught the chidori! Sasuke’s jaw dropped as he saw that there was no damage at all on the mage and he was have a hell of a time trying to pull his hand free from Taiyo’s vice like grip.

“I highly recommend the cherry flavor” said the green haired mage with a lick of the ice cream. Sasuke stumbled back as his fist was suddenly let go.

“whatever” Sasuke scowled as he stomped away with most of the other ninjas laughing at him. Sadly for him he ran into Pora as she was floating out of the east tower with a big cookie and made her drop her cookie. The pink puff started glowing red … Sasuke gulped in fear and everyone flinched … except Taiyo who just watched licking his ice cream as a ninja did something …

Hinata quickly went over and patted the familiar’s head “it’s ok I’ll get you a new one” Pora instantly stopped glowing and her eyes were sparkling happily … everyone sighed in relief …

“good instincts on that one” commented Taiyo as Pora came back with Hinata and a new cookie. The green haired mage saw a red light flicker in the water ahead of the ferry “that’s the gateway up ahead. Your realm is the third stop so three hours until we’re there”

Kiba smiled “alright … h-hey Naruko, would you like something to eat?” He asked uncharacteristically shyly. Naruko smiled, but before she could answer the sleeping mage opened her mouth …

“Naruko has a birthmark under her breast. Jessica should trying gaining weight, she needs a butt” mumbled Cassy who was unaware of her two friends blushing madly.

“I think it’s about time she woke up” hissed Naruko not realizing that most of the shinobi listening didn’t think she had anything to be embarrassed about.

Jessica nodded “agreed. Lily!” the two tailed mouse familiar hopped on Cassy’s head …

*zap*

Cassy flew up a few feet before landing with a thump “I said something rude didn’t I” groaned Cassy as she sat up with her hair standing on end and tiny sparks jumping off her “cool, the snack bar is open” she mumbled as she spotted Taiyo’s ice cream and left to eat.

“we’re going through the gate” said Taiyo … suddenly there was a flash of red and when their eyes opened the ocean was gone! Instead the manta ray was flying them threw what could only be described as a different world. Planets covered with large colorful crystals were hanging all over in the sky like clouds and the only light came from the millions of stars. In the distance they could see other giant manta rays carrying their own loads to other places.

Everyone could help but stare in awe at the amazing sight before them. Naruko didn’t know it but as she was gazing at the planets several of her old friends were watching her trying to control their heartbeats. She looked beautiful bathed in the light of the stars …

Taiyo noticed the blushes on Gaara’s and a few others, but ignored them in favor of watching the hokage who was looking around the passengers “Kakashi isn’t here. He probably decided to wait for the next Sunset Ferry in a couple of days” he said making Tsunade sigh in frustration …  
“you and Naruko have a plan right?” Tsunade asked worriedly. Taiyo’s grin didn’t falter as he nodded and continued eating his ice cream. As the time passed everyone began relaxing … Kiba, Kankuro and Tenten spent some time trying to chase Riki down because she tricked them into buying her a few snacks. He along with the other ninjas didn’t realize she was the same age as them until they bought the girl a lot of treats. By the time Naruko told them she had her own money their wallets were almost empty.

Finally the manta ray pulled into a red light and they appeared in the ninja world “I know this place, we aren’t far from Konoha” said Matsuri with a frown … the only person happy about taking Naruko there was Sasuke …

“well lets go … I hope Jiraiya is there” said Tsunade who wanted some back up in case the shit hit the fan.

Taiyo raised an eyebrow as Pora hid under his hat “he’s alive? I assumed he died when you found out his idea of a sex talk was to give a young lady a porn book and saying ‘study up’ … oooh you didn’t know … oops” the green haired mage took a couple steps away from the furious kage.

“EVERYONE GET MOVING … someone is going to die today” growled the hokage as she was consumed by a dark aura of killer intent.

“whoa … what pissed her off?” yelped Kiba as Akamaru whimpered fearfully.

“no idea” muttered Shino as the group left for Konoha …  
XXXXXXXXXX

Koharu smirked as she sat down with Homura at the council table “I hear Naruko has returned. What a good girl”

Shikaku huffed “I think it only had to do with that disgusting contract you and the other civilian council members signed”

“we’ll see, I doubt Sasuke had to use it. She came back to be his wife … hokage-sama, good to see you” said Homura as Tsunade came in and sat down. The council members reaction to the beautiful blonde that came in next were very different … the civilians took a second to realize she was Naruko, but then each gave greedy smirks … the ninja side were all relieved that she was safe, but confused as to why she returned …

Sasuke came in next with a victorious smirk and sat down in the council seat for the Uchihas clan. The last person to come in made everyone curious … he was a tall skinny man with green hair and had a red sun birthmark on his cheek. He was wearing a long dark purple coat, matching top hat, matching goggles covering his eyes, white gloves, a white button down shirt and black pants held up by suspenders … an odd grinning man for sure.

“and who are you?” asked Shibi.

“I am Taiyo Furea and I’m Naruko’s adopted father” said the green haired.

“WHAT?” screamed the civilian council members.

“you’re her sensei not parent!” snapped Sasuke.

Naruko smiled “actually he is”

“you’re a ninja and therefore a legal adult, you can’t be adopted” stated Danzo making the civilians settle down.

Taiyo snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the table shocking some people “allow me to correct you there” the book titled ‘Konoha Law’ opened and flipped to a page “if Naruko was labeled a missing ninja she would be still a legal ninja and maintain her adult status, but that wasn’t the case was it?”

Shikaku raised an eyebrow “no, she was nearly assassinated and left”

“exactly! An assassination, failed or not, on a fellow ninja is to be treated as a banishment in accordance to your law. A banishment for your own safety sort of deal. In a banishment everything is wiped clean. She isn’t a ninja, a civilian or even allowed on Konoha soil for her own safety until her assassin is punished. Was Kakashi ever punished?” Taiyo asked. There was an awkward silence …

“any charges were dropped” said Koharu.

“so? All that means is that she can come back, but she still is under the banishment/assassination status. None of her records can be reinstated without her being present and she’s been with me for six years … no matter the circumstances she is still a blank here meaning you have zero authority over her without my permission” said Taiyo.

“YES!” Tsunade yelled. The hokage and ninja council were smirking this time. The civilians and Danzo were not happy about this. No one prepared for Naruko having someone well versed in law come to her defense.  
“you are the demon vessel for this village. The nine tails is Konoha’s so you are too” said Danzo who waited for the newcomer to find a counter for that.

“she isn’t a demon vessel any more” said Taiyo with a casual shrug.

Danzo slammed is fist on the table furiously “BULLSHIT! She’d be dead”

Hiashi Hyuga activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened “it’s true!”

“where’s the nine tails?” yelled Danzo

“oh I removed it … but I can’t remember where I put it” everyone except Naruko sweat dropped … who would forget where they put a demon? “oh well … I’m sure if people keep bothering me or Naruko I’ll remember … and release it in the center of town with many far more dangerous demons” Taiyo, still with a grin on his face, made the temperature drop degrees … the threat was clear and the council on both sides stayed quiet as the air went back to normal.

Sasuke wasn’t done though … he got up and roughly grabbed Naruko’s arm “laws don’t matter because Naruko wants to be mine”

“what gave you that idea? I don’t find spoiled assholes or chidoris through the chest attractive at all” she yanked her arm away and before Sasuke could even scowl she flicked her ponytail … the Uchiha went flying out the window by some unseen force, but most people in the room didn’t care.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I hope everything is going alright” said Tenten as he and the others waited to for the meeting to end.

Neji nodded “me to, but we can-”

*crash* something fell in the dumpster.

“errr … was that Sasuke? What is it with him and trash?” muttered Temari.

“birds of a feather I should think” said Jessica with a chuckle.

Kiba grinned as he saw Tsunade, Taiyo and Naruko come down the stairs “hey how’d it go?”

“they gave up on everything. There was no legal claim” said Naruko happily and she squeaked as she was pulled into a hug courtesy of Kiba.

“well we should go. If we leave now we can catch the Night Ferry back” said Taiyo.

“do you have to leave so soon?” asked Tsunade.

Riki giggled “we have a race to prepare for. Make sure you chose someone you’ll fall in love with Naruko”

Naruko rolled her eyes as the ninjas looked at her curiously “the Rainbow Crystal Race is also called the Race of Hearts because the race always seems to end with someone finding their true love”

“a mage has to form a team of at most ten members to search for the ingredients that make a Rainbow Crystal and there is a prize” Taiyo whispered the amount into Tsunade’s ear …

The hokage’s jaw dropped “THAT MUCH … Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, you are going with her” Kankuro winced as he saw Gaara look at Naruko, he had a feeling he’ll be stuck with paperwork for a while …


	13. Racing for Love

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The hokage’s jaw dropped “THAT MUCH … Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, you are going with her” Kankuro winced as he saw Gaara look at Naruko, he had a feeling he’ll be stuck with paperwork for a while …

XXXXXXXXXX

“there she is” Kiba grinned and pointed to the stage where twenty different mages were preparing for the race and Naruko was among them. The group of six leaf ninjas and Akamaru went towards the stage, but were stopped by the announcer they recognized from the Potpourri … the one who was quite literally all lip and a large old book floating behind him.

“sorry boys, but at this point you have to be a member of a mage’s team to go forward” said the announcer.

Neji nodded in understanding “we’re actually here to be part of Naruko’s team”

“ah in that case just sign under Naruko’s name” remarked the announcer as the book flipped open and he handed them a feather quill to write their names.

“I’ll be with them” said Gaara as he came over. They all signed their names and the quill turned into an ink pad so Akamaru could place his paw print in the book to. The dog was a little stunned to see his print turn into an elegant cursive version of his own name.

The announcer took a look at the book “you have very elegant mind writing Akamaru. Now with that out of the way you can all go ahead. The start is in a few minutes. When the rules are explained you, as guards, will stand with your mage on the platform with your team number, which is 12” the announcer pointed to the circular numbered platforms lined up in front of the stage.

“ok we understand” said Shino and they all proceeded towards the stage where Naruko was waving at them.

“hey guys!” Naruko smiled as she adjusted the large brown shoulder bag on her shoulder. She was wearing a simple white tank top with a baggy blue shirt over that and jeans.

“it’s good to see-oomf” Shino was nearly sent to the ground as Naruko ran up to hug him.

Naruko nodded “good to see you guys too-”

‘Naruko, when I prove I’m the man for you by winning this race you will except my proposal and drop these pathetic commoners” yelled some guy with an arrogant smirk.

“looks like there’s an asshole in every realm” muttered Kiba.

Shikamaru frowned “who’s the mage version of Sasuke?”

The blonde rolled her eyes “he is Marco Bandini, a thorn in my side since I beat him in a Thorny Rose years ago. Actually he’s exactly like Sasuke … spoiled, rich, asshole, god complex, ect, ect” she trailed off sarcastically.

“all his missing is an attempt on your life” commented Hinata. The ninjas noticed Naruko flinch slightly, she was never good at hiding her emotions “I see … so he is like Sasuke” all the ninjas thought the same thing … yes this guy was like Sasuke, but they quickly came to the same conclusion. There was no council protecting this guy and this was a violent competition where things could happen … they could get a little payback.

Marco felt a chill go up his spine, but tried to ignore it …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya jumped through a window and landed in front of Tsunsade’s desk “is Naruko ok?”

The hokage looked up and shot him an annoyed look “you’re late … yes she’s fine. Her sensei is a brilliant man and gave all those bastards a lesson in law they’ll never forget”

“good so Naruko’s safe … wait so I missed her” the toad sage pouted sadly, he was hoping to see her.

“not really, she’s keeping in touch threw this” Tsunade pulled out what looked like a little handheld mirror “she made this herself with a skill in Runes … not unlike seals it seems. She made one for you. Oh, before I forget, I’m getting her inheritance together and as her godfather I need you to sign some things” she tossed the toad sage another mirror and pulled out some papers.

“I’d be happy to!” he carefully pocketed the mirror and reached for the pen on the desk, but just as his hand touched the pen his wrist was trapped between the blades of a giant shuriken that was jammed into the desk.

“but first my dear teammate … I think we need to have quick chat about what makes for an appropriate sex talk with a young girl” growled Tsunade making Jiraya pale and breakout into a nervous sweat …

XXXXXXXXXX

The announcer pointed up into the sky and a firework shot up into the sky getting everyone’s attention “it’s time for the once in a decade event, The Rainbow Crystal Race!” the people in the stands cheered wildly before quieting down “the rules are simple: each mage must take their team of guards through the randomly selected course and find the ingredients for and make a Rainbow Crystal. The mage is not allowed to fight and neither is their familiar, the guards are supposed to do the fighting or defending. You can call for medical attention, but the team can’t advance forward until treatment is done and if a guard is deemed too injured to continue they will be pulled and can’t come back. If the mage of the team forfeits or is too injured to continue it’s instant disqualification. The goal is to create the biggest, but highest quality crystal you can in the two week time span. When the clock in the sky starts you all begin. Good luck to you all and I have wedding rings waiting for any lovebirds when you return!” the announcer joked.

“h-he has a lot of rings” observed Shino as he looked at the carefully stacked gold bands on the announcer’s desk from his spot next to Naruko on their numbered circular platform.

Naruko laughed “it’s no surprise! Marriages involving more than one person is allowed here in Conjure. Whether it’s three or ten people they can all be married here-whoa!” the platform they were on suddenly started moving and Naruko was knocked a little off balance and stumbled back against the person behind her “sorry Hinata”

“that’s ok” Hinata blushed as he held Naruko against him. The platforms slowly moved up into the sky were small mantas latched onto each platform and took the 16 platforms towards a green light. With a flash of green they appeared in a very strange forest.

Neji looked around as the manta ray lowered the platform “the other teams must all have different starting points” he noted as the platform stopped and the manta ray flew off.

“this isn’t that different from the chunin exams considering we’re up against many other teams” said Kiba as he spotted the countdown clock in the sky, which was a set of numbers made of clouds floating in the sky. Right now the clock read 14:00:00:00 for days, hours, minutes and seconds.

“yes this could be tricky … Naruko what are you supposed to find?” asked Gaara as they waited for the clock to start.

“Red Whippy scales, Orange Snapping Poppies, Yellow Flicky Feathers, Green Fairy dust, Blue Genie Vines, Indigo Creeper wings and Violet Puff fur. I know where to get each thing, but I don’t know this place very well” Naruko admitted with a bit of excitement.

Tenten smiled at the bubbly blonde “I can imagine why it’s called a Rainbow crystal. So you need to get and prepare each item”

Naruko nodded “yep! The biggest thing will be getting the items and after that I can make the potion and feed it too a Ferrel Wart. That’s the process to make a crystal”

“the clock started!” yelled Shikamaru and they all took off running “where should we look first?”

“hey Neji, Hinata, what landforms are around?” Naruko asked and watched her friends activate the byakugans …

“I see a mountain range in one direction and a swamp” said Hinata.

“a series of ponds and just outside this forest is a cavern with a system of caves … it looks like the mountains are closer” reported Neji.

“mountains it is then. The Flicky feathers should be there” she said as she pulled out a pair of slender framed glasses and put them on. She pouted at the looks her teammates were giving her “what? I need glasses. I couldn’t wear them before during the fights. There a problem?”

Kiba shook his head “nothing, no problem! … it’s a good look on you” Naruko tilted her head curiously wondering why the others seemed to have a light blush on their cheeks and nervous.

“you going to explain?” Naruko asked the only teammate that wasn’t acting weird, Akamaru. The dog just shook his furry head with a canine laugh …


	14. Plucking Flicky

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

“you going to explain?” Naruko asked the only teammate that wasn’t acting weird, Akamaru. The dog just shook his furry head with a canine laugh …

XXXXXXXXXX

“there are the mountains” said Tenten as he saw a mountain appearing as the tree line ended “what is a Flicky anyway?”

“they is some debate about that. Some people call it a feathery insect and some call it a bird that looks like a beetle, but with only two long legs. They hide in the dry parts of mountains … in fact, they should be right around here so don’t land on the ground” she said and they stopped right in the last trees of the forest near a dirt path that wrapped its way up the imposing mountain.

Neji activated his byakugan and frowned “I don’t see anything”

“actually I don’t think you can. My sensei pointed out that it might be impossible because the byakugan sees chakra in creatures, but these are magical beings ummm …” Naruko looked around and finally pointed at a tiny creature that looked like a tiny green humanoid person with a flower growing out of his head like an antenna “close your eyes and look at that little guy”

Both Neji and Hinata did as asked and were stunned to see that the little creature disappeared when they closed their eyes and only used their byakugan “oh crap … this makes things more difficult” muttered Hinata.

Naruko smiled and chuckled “not really, we have the advantage because you can see the landscape” she said and with a slight wave of her hand making a ball of water appear in her hand. She blew at the ball causing it to break apart and shower the ground with water. A split second later a giant green crab popped out of the ground and scuttled away quickly with his claws snapping viciously. It was most likely pissed that its sleep was disturbed.

“holy shit” gasped Kiba as the crab snapped a tree clean in half to clear a path.

“goblin crabs … that means the Flickys are higher up the path” Naruko comment as she jumped down to the ground “you guys coming?” she glanced back over her shoulder to look at the dumbfounded ninjas.

Shikamaru blinked “right … we’re coming” he and the others jumped down from the trees and followed her up the path.

As they traveled up the mountain they gazed at the unique land below and the strange animals they never thought existed before “so Naruko … what’s your sensei like?” asked Gaara as he watched a cat with bat wings flutter passed them.

“my sensei saved me a couple times. After that incident with Kakashi and … Marco” she rolled her eyes as she recalled the memory “Marco and his brothers, Frank and Dan, tricked me with an illusion of someone screaming for help and it lead me right into Shadow Mountain … sensei came out of nowhere in a blaze of fire to drag me out of the shadows range. It wasn’t long after that the shadows asked me to make a contract with them, which never happened before … my sensei is also very sympathetic to people who are, as he calls it, ‘hated for marks they never wanted’” said Naruko softly

“did he have a similar past to you and Gaara?” asked Kiba

“yes” Naruko frowned sadly “his father heard that he failed the exams and was furious. My sensei had the same issue I did with chakra, too much too control, but his father rook failing as a sign of weakness and forced him to except a demon summoning contract to ‘get his honor back’ … it back fired … sensei accidently summoned a very strong demon and 12 people were killed … everyone was afraid, his dad was proud … my sensei disappeared after that and trained far away”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

Taiyo sat down in a chair in the with Pora on her tall stool “we’ll have to wait an hour or two until the race is done. The realm they choose has a big time difference so Naruko will be back soon” the green haired mage grinned as his goggle covered eyes focused on something outside ”it must be chilly outside, come in” he twisted his wrist and the front door flew open. Someone went flying into the chair opposite of him “hello Kakashi, I do believe we should talk”

“you’re Naruko sensei … and adopted father” stated the ninja almost emotionlessly. It was clear that Kakashi didn’t like the fact that the mage held both those spots in the girl’s life. Taiyo twisted his magic creating a small portion that separated from the mage’s aura. The piece of magic, called a wisp, latched onto Kakashi’s soul without the ninja even suspecting.

“you are a very … damaged person” commented Taiyo.

Kakashi gritted his teeth “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t say it to offend you, simply to try and understand why a man would attempt to butcher a girl who was obviously the last connection with his sensei” was the insanely blunt response that made the ninja flinch in guilt and regret “ahhh that guilt is a start … you know if you continued the attack in the fight I would’ve met you right after the fights” Taiyo’s grin gained a cold edge to it that made Kakashi shiver slightly.

“I didn’t know that-gahh!” Kakashi clutched his throat as if an unseen force was strangling him.

“do not insult my abilities … you were her mother’s bodyguard during the pregnancy. You knew Kushina was expecting a girl and Naruko looks identical to Minato. Hell even though it has been years since I’ve seen and fought with Minato I saw the resemblance right away after healing her” the mage noticed Kakashi shrink in his shame “I admit I don’t know how chakra works, but let me tell you how magic works. Magic is powered by emotion. If you are sad or happy it will react, but if you lie it actually makes you weaker. Hatred, regret, shame, those things are destructive to a mage. Of course that doesn’t mean there aren’t assholes, but these assholes don’t lie to themselves … you are if you truly believe what you just tried to tell me” the mage relaxed his hand and Kakashi was released from his invisible noose.

Several seconds passed in silence as Kakashi greedily sucked air back into his lungs. Then a few more as the ninja stared at his hands in his lap “I … knew, but I thought that the demon took over and that she died. I was so convinced that I lost everyone that night I refused to see her for who she truly was. Now that I think about it I really should’ve known a long time ago …, it took the hokage punching me through a wall to get me to see the truth” Kakashi confessed. Taiyo rested his cheek on his fist as if taking a moment to consider what he was going to say.

“it’s impossible to think right and make connections if we let our minds become clouded by hate … Naruko never hated anyone. I’m sorry to say though she actually thought she deserved it for a while. She wouldn’t even let me by her new clothes without trying to pay back the money … she was terrified I would abandon her for things that were tiny mistakes. That’s the real damage you did, you and a good portion of that village and it took a long time to help those scars heal … that’s what I can’t forgive” for once the grin slipped off Taiyo’s face and he removed the glove on his left had revealing a twisted black and red skull on his hand. The veins around the mark were raised making the mark appear painful “I won’t allow her to be hurt again by close minded fools like the council in Konoha, even if it means using my own demons”

The ninja felt a dark power coming from the mark that made him feel sick “I understand, I don’t want her hurt either” he said and was relieved when Taiyo put his glove back on.

Pora puffed up and glared at the ninja, but calmed down when Taiyo gently patted her furry head “so you intend to … what exactly? Stalk her from a distance. She’ll be going back to work as a rune master after these competitions. You won’t be able to get close to the manta rays when she is applying seals so the ferries stick to their backs …you can try, but even I wouldn’t get too close without a trainer in case they freak out”

“she works with those manta rays? Is that safe? Why did you let her take a job like that?” asked a concerned Kakashi.

Taiyo chuckled softly “you’re making the mistake in thinking a girl- … no, a young woman like Naruko is able to be controlled. It won’t happen. It’ll give you some gray hairs, but all you can do is follow her and hope she won’t be hurt” a soft blue glowing came from behind the house in the green house and it suddenly disappeared.

“what was that?” asked Kakashi.

The green haired mage’s grin was back “clever Naruko, very good” Kakashi blinked in confusion as his question was ignored and Taiyo stood up to leave “the competition should almost be done so we better go Pora” the pink puff creature floated over as the top hat was lifted up and she landed on Taiyo’s head so the top hat could be placed over her

“huh? … I thought the race was two weeks long” Kakashi twitched in annoyance as he was ignored again “fine” he got up and followed the mage out of the house …

XXXXXXXXXX

“LOOK OUT” yelled Naruko catching Shikamaru’s attention just in time for the Nara to dodge a giant bird as it sprang out from under the ground. The red bird had a small feathery body, but really long wiry legs. It was a Flicky! With the feathery creature’s beak sticking out of the body and the big eyes poking out of it’s head it was easy to see why their was a debate about whether or not it was a bird or an insect, but there was no debate about the Flicky’s speed … this thing was dangerous!

“how do we stop this thing?” mumbled Kiba.

Gaara managed to get enough sand from the earth around him and trapped the bird into a sphere “I can’t hold him long. Naruko will that potion work?”

“yes” confirmed the blonde mage as she fished a vile out of her brown bag ran over to the ball of sand. Gaara let a small hole open, Naruko uncorked the vile and tossed the smoking potion through the hole. The hole closed up.

After a couple minutes, Gaara dropped the sand sphere revealing an unconscious Flicky. Naruko carefully moved closer and gently opened the bird’s red wing revealing a second gold wing underneath. Shino held her bag as the mage quickly plucked a few feathers and sealed them into a jar. The bird began to stir and everyone quickly backed up. The ninjas and Naruko disappeared behind a few large rocks.

As the Flicky woke up and stumbled upright they slipped down the path that continued moving up the mountain. With the sun lowering in the sky it became clear that they needed to make camp. It was easy to find a nice spot to set up camp.

“one ingredient on the first day, nice” said Kiba as he set up a tent for himself.

Hinata nodded, but tilted his head curiously at Naruko who was making a circle of markings with ink on the ground “what are you doing Naruko?”

“I’m setting a rune for a smokeless fire that can’t be seen beyond six feet” she said and the second she finished and warm purple flame appeared floating above the ground. The ninjas were stunned again. Kiba stepped ack seven feet away and saw the fire vanish.

“cool” said Kiba with a grin. They can enjoy a hot meal with Naruko.

“you really are full of surprises Naruko” said Tenten as he unsealed some food and started cooking.

With all of them sitting around the fire and eating Shikamaru asked “so Naruko, where do we have to get the other ingredients?”

“the series of ponds should be where the Red Whippy scales are… Green Fairy dust and Indigo Creeper wings should be in the caves. Blue Genie Vines hang from floating islands-”

“Floating Islands!?” the ninjas gaped.

The blonde mage laughed “yep, but those should be in the canyon … Orange Snapping Poppies should be here along with Violet Puff fur. Hopefully the Puffs won’t be too temperamental. Pora is docile really … I wonder why we haven’t run into the other teams yet” she mused. as she popped a piece of food in her mouth. Narko couldn’t resist giggling at the looks of panic on her friends’ faces “yes Puffs like Pora, it’s fine. I know how to handle Puffs … at least when Zipple Weed isn’t a factor”

Neji sighed “the weed issue is what worries us … I bet that’s why we haven’t run into any other teams yet. No one sane would come for these ingredients first”

“hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” the blonde pouted making Neji twitch.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” exclaimed Neji and the blonde laughed and kissed his cheek … she knew what he meant, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t tease.

Shino looked up as the sun slowly sank below the horizon “so two more ingredients are close, but how much time do you need to set aside to make the potion and develop the crystal?”

Naruko’s eyes widened “oh I forgot about the time I need for that! … ummm … for proper brewing I need three days and depending on how long it takes to find a Ferrel Wart to give the potion to. Then two days for the crystal to form”

“I see” Gaara tapped his plate in thought “so of the 14 days allowed we really only have less than nine to gather what’s needed Let’s make it eight because we need to locate a Ferrel Wart … I notice Jessica is a mage with Cassy and Riki as guards, that’s the team to worry about”

“yeah, but Marco is someone to be careful of with his blue fox’s illusion abilities” warned Naruko as they finished their meals and got ready for the next day.


	15. Attack of the Poppies!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

“yeah, but Marco is someone to be careful of with his blue fox’s illusion abilities” warned Naruko as they finished their meals and got ready for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Ouch!” Kiba yelped as he recoiled away from an orange flower that actually bit his hand. The shock at being bitten by a flower was quickly over come by anger as the flower started bouncing up and down in a mocking way before sinking into the ground “oh now it’s personal! Akamaru, start digging! We’ll get these stupid flowers at the roots!” the canine marked in agreement and started digging furiously.

Shikamaru yawned as he watched the dog dig “damn … this is earlier than I’m used to”

“I didn’t know you were used to waking up at all” Narurko teased earning snickers from the others and a half hearted glare from Shikamaru “snapping poppies, are … sleepy around this time so I hoped they’d be easier to catch … guess I was wrong” Naruko sweat dropped as a flower nailed Kiba right between the eyes with a pebble. Akamaru actually disappeared into the really deep ditch he was digging.

Kiba smirked as he saw several flowers start popping up out of the ground and running on their roots as Akamaru nicked their roots from below. Three bubbles from Naruko’s hands flew at the retreating flowers and managed to trap two orange ones and a pink. Since only the orange ones were needed Naruko let the pink one go … very quickly because it did try to snap at her before it ran away on its roots and burrowed back into the earth. The orange flowers were quickly put into a jar and stashed away into the blonde’s bag.

“Ha, take that! OW!” Kiba yelped again as a blue flower bit his leg “Akamaru get in the trees” the dog nodded and jumped out of his ditch for the trees.

Gaara winced as a purple flower bit down on his toe “damn, everyone up!” the ninjas leapt up and stared down at the pissed off flowers with Naruko … it was pretty clear that the flowers were cursing at them even if they couldn’t understand them.

“attacked by a flower, my jonin career is over … at least the last beautiful creature that beat me up wasn’t bloodthirsty or mean” said Neji as he checked his feet for bit marks. Ninja sandals were not a good idea …

“beautiful creature? Who do you mean Neji?” asked Naruko curiously. Did Neji like someone?

A startled Neji blushed “oh ummm nothing, where to next?” he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject as he looked away shyly. He didn’t realize he said that out loud! Naruko pouted, but relented anyway “I think we could go down lower and see if and cloud of Puffs can be found”

“cloud? A group of Puffs is called a cloud?” Shino asked.

“yes, it’s a little funny cause they can be mistaken for clouds … or cotton candy, just far more dangerous” warned Naruko as they all began jumping through the trees.

“please tell us that not all puffs are like Pora” said a worried Tenten who vividly remembers the pink fur ball’s explosive power.

“no actually … umm I think Pora was unique” the ninjas breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if this will be easier then “most puffs have dangerous wind and lightening abilities not fire like Pora” any relief they had went out the window …

It took a little while to find a place where a cloud of puffs would be. The creatures are usually found in mountain valleys high up. They were already close to the top when they found the poppies and now they were about halfway down the mountain when they found a valley. Now they are just exploring …

Mists and fogs were common here apparently so it made finding a ‘cloud’ kind of tricky, but after a couple hours they stopped for lunch and a strange fluffy thing floated towards them … against the wind.

“errr … you guys, I think we have incoming ” whispered Hinata. Everyone looked up at the fluffy object floating towards them. The ninjas stiffened and waited to see what would happen.

Naruko took a deep breath and slowly reached in her bag. She pulled out a few bars of chocolate. With slow movements she broke the bars and scattered the pieces “I hope they are like Pora” she whispered.

It was a tense few minutes, but it did work. The cloud broke apart into 20 or so puffs and they each started nibbling happily at the bits of chocolate. The adorable little puffs were still wary of the humans. They moved a little father away from Naruko and the ninjas, but that mattered very little because the puffs weren’t paying attention to the insects crawling around. Shino had his insects slowly pull loose fur from the six violet puffs in the group and place the furs in an empty vile in Naruko’s bag right next to the jar holding the snapping poppies.

With a subtle nod to Shino signaling she had enough violet fur Naruko closed her bag and they all slowly backed away from the deceitfully cute creatures. Gaara’s eyes widened as he noticed a plant he brushed passed stopped everyone from going further. Before anyone could ask why the kazekage pointed to the plant …

Everyone paled … it was Zipple weed!

After what happened with Sasuke Sakura and Ino they all were aware that puffs will chase down the smell of Zipple weed so there was no option … they had to get away and get their clothes thoroughly cleaned fast. The puffs stopped eating for a second and began sniffing …

“Neji, Hinata where is the nearest body of water?” Shikamaru hissed quietly.

“east, 20 meters there’s a cliff. A river flows at the bottom” Neji whispered as he moved closer to Naruko. The blonde didn’t seem to notice the ninjas getting around her protectively. She was too focused on the puffs widening pupils as the creatures made their way towards them.

“right, run!” Shikamaru yelled they all bolted into the trees and raced for the cliff Neji mentioned. Once hey had the cliff in sight the shadow user grabbed Naruko around the waist “everyone jump into the water!”

Normally Naruko would’ve been pissed at being manhandled even if it was a friend, but it was too dangerous right now for such minor complaints. Hell, she could hear the sounds of puffs getting high on Zipple weed if the strange bolts of lightening and gushes of air were any indication. As they all dove off the cliff and into the frigid water below. To make sure they weren’t being followed by any stray puffs they stayed submerged for a few seconds. From under the water they noticed a couple puffs float around at the top of the cliff before returning to their cloud. Once the puffs were gone they swam to shore and got on land.

“shit … this competition is dangerous” grumbled Tenten as he collapsed on the ground soaking wet.

“two ingredients down in two days. If we keep this pace up we’ll be done in perfect time- … what’s so funny?” Hinata smiled as he saw Naruko laughing and blushed as the sparkling blue eyes met his.

All she did was point to a plant that looked like a black Venus Fly trap and said “Ferrel Wart” they smirked at the sight of the plant and noted the location. That was anther thing they didn’t need to worry about.

“awesome … we should dry off and think of where to go next” said an exhausted Gaara. Mostly out of a habit they developed over years of missions they all stripped out of the wet clothes and got some dry pants. After a second the ninjas froze in shock as they remembered who they were with and a furious blush spread over them as Naruko slipped behind a tree to undress as well. The ninjas could see glimpses of the tan skin through gaps in the branches and forced themselves to look away.

“I’m glad I brought enough clothes” muttered the blonde as she came back out in a large grey shirt and a pair of black shorts. She set up a fire rune like before and sat with them seemingly unaware that they were all shirtless “so now we have those out of the way, the other things should be easier” she commented as she cleaned her glasses.

Kiba patted Akamaru’s head “what’s next? The caves for Green Fairy dust and Indigo Creeper wings or Blue Genie Vines on the floating islands in the canyon or Red Whippy scales”

“ummm … Neji which is closer?” Naruko asked curiously.

“the canyon-fuck!” Neji nearly fell over as the ground began shaking violently. Naruko landed in Shino’s lap as she was thrown off balance.

Shikamaru tried to brace himself “What the hell is this?!” he yelled over the horrific quaking sound of the earth below their feet.

“LOOK” everyone’s eyes followed Tenten’s finger and were shocked to see a massive mound of earth or small island rising up into the sky.

Kiba’s jaw dropped “its a floating island!” the earth suddenly stopped shaking. It wasn’t an ordinary earthquake.

“I don’t think so … uh oh, I think someone pissed of Cassy! Hold on!” she yelled. The island suddenly dropped out of sight and a violent rumble ripped through the earth … and then silence “yep, that was Cassy”

Their eyes widened in shock as they stared at the blonde “are you serious?!”

Naruko nodded sheepishly “Cassy has gravity magic and it’s very strong”

“she didn’t show that in the Potpourri” said Shino who was trying not to stutter as he held the beautiful blonde close.

“she didn’t think Sakura was worth wasting magic on” commented Naruko dismissively and everyone couldn’t help but agree … the pinkette was worthless “the only reason Sakura got one over on Riki was because Riki and Flopsy are close range fighters and didn’t expect poison … err … Neji was that the direction of the canyon?”

The older Hyuga winced “yes actually, should we go else where first?”

The blonde mage nodded sheepishly “Cassy can stay in a bad mood for a while so it would be good to avoid them … oh, I feel sorry for Jessica and Riki … I’m sorry Shino!” Naruko blushed as she finally realized that she was still occupying the bug ninja’s lap and that Shino was very muscular.

“it’s alright Naruko, I don’t mind” Shino said almost shyly. He pouted slightly as she slid out of his lap, but he was happy she stayed next to him. The jealous glares went unnoticed by only one person … Naruko.

Hinata sighed “it’s a little farther off course, but we could go to the ponds first and then veer around to the canyon and caves”

“I like that idea! … oh boy” Naruko winced making everyone turn to see what she was looking at. There was a large geyser of mud spraying out of the location where the ‘island’ was slammed into the ground “good news is that most likely took out a few teams” she said with a sweat drop on her temple.

Shikamaru smirked “I’d be surprised if there was anyone left other than your friends to compete with … so ponds huh … anything we need to know for handling a Red Whippy?” he asked as he recalled what Naruko said before about which ingredients were found where.

“not really, but I have to go deep under the water to flush one out. I have to take a potion to do that, but besides that it should be easy” said Naruko as she helped Tenten cook dinner.

Kiba looked curiously at his crush “what does the potion do?”

“it will make it so I can breathe underwater for 30 minutes and change my body so I can swim easier. I use it when working with manta rays” said Naruko casually.

“you work with those giant mantas!” Kiba spluttered as they each stared at the blonde in shock.

“yep, I put the seals on them so the ferries stay on them. I’m one of very few rune masters who can” said Naruko.

Gaara smiled and pulled the blonde into his arms “you really are something special”

She blushed at the feeling of the strong arms and the looks she was getting … she wondered what the flutter in her heart was all about …


	16. Shark Bait

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

She blushed at the feeling of the strong arms and the looks she was getting … she wondered what the flutter in her heart was all about …

XXXXXXXXXX

“red whippys are in there right?” asked Shino as he crouched on the water’s surface and looked into the very clear pond water “what should we do while you’re under the water?”

Naruko adjusted her glasses in thought “umm … whippys are fast, but I can throw one to the surface. Could you guys just make sure nothing is following me? I can’t use chakra or too much magic after taking the potion an for a while after I change back”

Shikamaru nodded sharply “keeping an eye on you is a given”

“I’m starting to think you like keeping eye on me” she said teasingly as she rummaged through her brown shoulder bag. She missed the light blushes adorning the ninjas’ cheeks. A moment later she dug out a little vial filled with blue “got it, come with me Akamaru. I’m going to need your help” she smiled as the large dog happily followed after her with a wagging tail leaving the bag behind.

“hey what can Akamaru do that I can’t?” yelled Kiba as the girl of his dreams disappeared into the greenery with his dog. He pouted when all he received was a laugh in response and they decided just to wait. A little bit later Akamaru trotted back.

Kiba raised an eyebrow “where’s Naru-” their jaws dropped as they finally Akamaru’s new headgear … it was Naruko’s clothes! The mage’s clothes were tied to the dog’s head “Akamaru why do you have Naruko’s clothes?” the dog shifted slightly and glanced at the water. The other ninjas did the same and noticed the water ripple as something came to the surface right in front of Shino … it was Naruko!

The ninjas gazed at the blonde in the water. She was indeed different … very, very different.

She was a ruby red mermaid! The lower half of her body was a long elegant red tail that was tipped with a fan, like a paper fan, end instead of a fluked tail. The rest of her body remained mostly the except for little things. Her ears were red fans now to match her tail. There was a patch of red scales on each eyelid making it look like she was wearing red eye shadow. And finally, her breasts were covered with an intricate coral pattern made of red scales just barely hiding her modesty …

“I’ll be right back you guys, watch my clothes and bag Akamaru” the dog barked happily as she dove under the water completely unaware of the ninjas who’s minds have coming to a screeching halt.

“she- … that was- … fucking hell” the normally articulate kazekage’s mind was broken.

Tenten was staring at the mermaid skimming around the rocks deep under the clear water “shit … we don’t stand a chance”

Neji frowned as he walked out on the water’s surface “I thought we already knew she was out of our league” the others just nodded as they watched their love swim around.

“she is out of your league and she will see how good we will be together” Marco said as he and 8 of his 10 guards sauntered out of the trees. A massive tick mark on the arrogant mage’s temple when he received only silence in return “don’t ignore me you fools” he growled angrily.

Shikamaru sighed “you guys hear something?”

“yes, some sort of annoying yapping” commented Shino casually as he adjusted his glasses.

Marco scowled at them as his blue fox hopped onto his shoulder “pathetic pricks … ” a cruel smirk appeared on his face as Shino, who was watching Naruko, become tense “if your worried about those sharks don’t be. My brothers won’t hurt her as long as you disqualify yourselves”

The red mermaid was bolting around in the coral and boulders trying to avoid the two large sharks after her. Naruko attempted to surface twice, but was forced back down by the sharks. In this competition mages were not allowed to fight, but the two sharks must’ve been Marco’s brothers who were guards. They could hurt her, but she couldn’t fight them and even if se was allowed she couldn’t fight until after the potion was out of her system …

Gaara shot the mage a harsh glare making Marco and his guards flinch “the only why for a guard to be removed is if they are too injured to fight”

“my men can assist you with that if you don’t want to do it yourselves. Make up your mind quickly. Potions don’t last forever after all” he smirked at Akamaru’s head “give me her clothes and disqualify or she will be forced to rely on my brothers assistance in order to breathe under water”

The ninjas glared at him. What would these bastards do to her? She made it clear that she wouldn’t able to fight so if they leave she would be defenseless and without clothes … and at Marco’s mercy. However if they didn’t the Naruto’s potion wil run out while she is under water … what would Marco’s brothers do to her?

“you can’t honestly think Naruko will do what you say after pulling a stunt like this. She will crush you when she changes back” said Hinata with a rare glare of his own.

Marco scoffed “my bride to be is a feisty thing that’s for sure, but if she wants to win then she will have to cooperate”

“well we have no choice … we’ll just have to knock you assholes out” said Tenten as he tossed several senbon at Marco and his guards. One guard made a gust of wind blow the needles away.

“foolish choice” Marco smirked. The ninjas saw the blue fox’s eyes glow and the opposing team vanished.

Hinata glanced around through his Byakugan “so this is what Naruko meant by blue fox illusion … I can’t see through it or dispel it”

“neither can I” said Neji, but instead of getting nervous they smirked an glanced at Shino “got them?”

Shino simply smirked and adjusted his glasses “yes”

It didn’t take long for the illusion to crumble revealing Marco and his guards out cold and covered in insects. Some time ago Shino decided to spread out his insects to encompass the area surrounding them. When team Marco came close they were ready and as the rules stated their mage was unconscious so …

Good bye team Marco … the entire team disappeared in a flash of lights including the little blue fox and Marco shark tooth brothers after Naruko. The ninjas were only vaguely aware of the opposing team leaving because they were too focused on Naruko who was having trouble moving for some reason.

“shit she’s bleeding!” Shikamaru ripped off his shirt and dove into the water quickly followed by Kiba. Tenten immediately unsealed a medical kit and waited anxiously for Shikamaru to pull Naruko to safety. Moments before they broke the surface Naruko started changing back so Shino pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her naked form the second they pulled her out keeping some of her modesty.

“Naruko are you alright? What happened?” asked Hinata as he, Gaara, Neji, Tenten and Shino prepared to check her injuries … which was a gaping wound in the shape of a shark bite on her upper right leg.

Naruko winced as she was guided to the ground and laid against Kiba’s chest as the others began cleaning her wound “I don’t know which one did it, but one bit me right as they started disappearing”

A glowing light came down from the sky drawing their attention. The simple orb of light took the shape of a mini lippy announcer “ _an injury was sensed, is medical attention required?_ ”

“no sir, five of us are medics” said Shino as he cleaned the wound.

“however sir, I’d like to lodge a compliant on Marco and his brothers for illegal use of animal form spells” said Naruko sternly. The ninjas raised their eyebrows, but continued focusing other bleeding wound.

“ _an animal form spell? Are you sure it was a spell and not a potion?_ ” the announcer asked seriously.

“yes, the tooth in my leg is proof of that” she hissed as the medics cleaned everything well enough too see a shark tooth embedded in her flesh. The announcer hovered over to get a closer look at the injury and scowled.

“ _I understand completely, would you give me the tooth?_ ” Gaara had some sand grip the tooth and carefully extract it. Kiba held the blonde closer as he felt her stiffen in pain. Once the blood soaked tooth broke free the kazekage handed it to the mini announcer “ _good, we will get the authorities involved immediately and give this to them as proof. May I take a quick picture of your wounds?_ ”

“yes, that’s fine” Naruko winced slightly as her leg was moved to get a good picture. With that out of the way the announcer left and told them not to hesitate to call for a medic if they need one “Marco really stooped low this time”

Shino smirked as he and Hinata began applying a salve to disinfect the wound “yes, but I doubt he will see this coming”

“good thing you noticed that, but arrested or not I’m going to take a few more of that bastard’s teeth. He shouldn’t have bitten you” Kiba growled as he watched the five medics use chakra to heal the wound. Akamaru whined and nuzzled Naruko’s hand.

Naruko smiled and patted his muzzle “I’m fine boy, don’t worry and look I got a whippy” she pointed to the red dragonfly like fish twitching on the water … one of the sharks must’ve knocked it out and it floated to the surface.

Shikamaru huffed “you’re not fine. You won’t be walking for a while even though Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Shino are medics and did heal you, you need to recover” he said seriously as he picked up Naruko’s shoulder bag and walked across the water to get the whippy while avoiding looking into the beautiful blonde’s face … he knew if he looked at the pout that was most likely on the woman’s face he would give in.

Sure enough the shadow user was right, Naruko was pouting “but I’m fin-”

“no Naruko” said Neji sternly also trying to not make eye contact “Shikamaru is right. We can only heal so much, but your body needs to recover the rest of the way”

“ok fine … not that I don’t like your jacket Shino, but can I get dressed?” the ninjas blushed as they fully realized that Naruko was in fact naked save for the large jacket covering.

“you probably shouldn’t stand on that leg …” Hinata said as Kiba helped her up.

Naruko blushed lightly “yeah … Hinata could you help me dress?”

“o-ok” Hinata blushed a darker shade of red and helped her support her as the others left to give them some privacy. Akamaru walked over to Hinata and helped Naruko into each piece of clothing “you have nothing to be embarrassed about Naruko, with any of us” the younger Hyuga softly as he kneeled and had the blonde carefully step into her panties and black shorts.

“may be, but I’ve never had to worry about these things before. Taiyo-sensei is the kind of person you don’t get embarrassed around and … well no one besides you and Tsunade treated me in Konoha. I’m not surprised you became a medic” said Naruko as she tried to control her heartbeat and force her blush down.

Hinata pulled the panties and shorts up with a light blush “Tsunade trained me … I-I wanted to protect you” he admitted shyly as he picked up her bra and slowly stood up. As Naruko slipped her arms in he noticed a birthmark just to the side of her right breast in the shape of a heart … it was cute, but he looked away and held her close so he could snap her bra in place “I’m sorry I’m not very good at this” he chuckled nervously as he fumbled clumsily with the snaps.

“that’s ok” she smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Any embarrassment went out the window. She felt so calm and safe with him.

“got it” he exclaimed once the clasps fell into place. Hinata pulled back slightly, but still let her hold onto him for support. However before he could grab her shirt their eyes met and something snapped inside them.

They leaned towards each other … Naruko’s eyes fluttered shut … Hinata held her around the waist and finally their lips met. Warmth, love and pleasure could be felt through the lips coaxing the two in to a deeper kiss. Naruko moaned softly as Hinata’s tongue slipped in and caressed her own. Finally the need for air forced the two to break apart panting breathlessly.

“we … we should go” panted Hinata as he took the shirt from Akamaru and slid it over Naruko’s head. They gazed into each others eyes for a second before Hinata lifted her bridal style and carried her to the others.

Gaara looked over at them as they rejoined the group “ok Naruko where next, the caves for Green Fairy dust and Indigo Creeper wings or Blue Genie Vines on the floating islands in the canyon?”

“caves. It’s only the fourth day, but I’d like to get those two items before it rains” she said as she noticed the clouds hanging menacingly in the horizon.

“then lets move” Neji said after looking through his byakugan and leading the way. It was close, but so was the storm. They disappeared into the cave system and almost immediately found a deep green dust “that’s it, fairy dust!! Good, I was worried it might wash away. could you just put a tablespoon of it into a vial Shikamaru?” the shadow user nodded and pulled an empty vial out of the bag on his shoulder before scooping up a certain amount. With that done they got ready to go deeper, but suddenly the cave walls shifted and separated Naruko, Hinata and Shikamaru from the others.

“ _Naruko! I’m coming-_ ”

“ _Kiba stop! You can cause a cave in if you break that wall!_ ” Neji snapped from the other side of the rock wall.

Naruko looked worried, but then relieved “you guys! This is living rock! Just wait until morning and it will return to normal!” she yelled.

“ _ok_!” someone yelled back … probably Neji.

“alright, so we wait. Good thing we all carry food, is there any Indigo Creepers this way?” asked Shikamaru.

“I don’t think the Creepers would settle in a channel that closes off. It’s almost always a dead end that’s sealed off, but we can check” she said as Hinata held her and shifted his grip.

The passage was a dead end, but as they set up camp they missed a rare plant hidden behind a rock. A plant that reacts to storms and effects men … but in what way?


	17. Pollenating

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The passage was a dead end, but as they set up camp they missed a rare plant hidden behind a rock. A plant that reacts to storms and effects men … but in what way?

XXXXXXXXXX

“the storm definitely started” said Hinata as he looked through his Byakugan. He deactivated his bloodline and kneeled next to the blonde who was sitting on the ground near a light rune that bathed their cave with light “how are you feeling Naruko?”

Naruko smiled as Shikamaru sat to her left and set her bag down “I’m fine, my leg is sore, but I-”

“you’re not walking” both ninjas stated bluntly and quickly avoided looking into he blonde’s pouting face. They were going to be firm on this!

Hinata sighed “please be reasonable Naruko. You could make things worse if you try to rush back to normal without healing all the way first”

“right, at least listen to the medic” Shikamaru slightly pleadingly.

“oh ok, as long as you have no problem carrying me” Naruko relented.

Hinata smiled “no problem at all” he blushed as he looked into those loving blue eyes. It was obvious they both were recalling their kiss from before “I-I … should check your leg”

“sure” Naruko shifted her large gray shirt a little, which was almost as long as her black shorts and gave the medic access to the wrappings around the shark bite. As Hinata removed the binding to put on clean ones Naruko noticed the small cavern begin to fog up. Thinking it was just her glasses she pulled them off and looked closely at the lenses “what’s this? … pollen?” she raised an eyebrow and wiped a few particles off the glasses to examine them curiously.

“you are so beautiful” Naruko blinked and looked towards Hinata only to gasp softly as the medic his hands traced her black vine tattoo all the way up her leg sending shivers up her spine.

Naruko gasped again as Shikamaru moved her sleeve up to kiss her bare shoulder “Shikamaru, Hinata what are you guys-eep!” Naruko yelped as Shikamaru suddenly, but carefully wrapped his arms around her pulled her into his lap. It wasn’t that that startled her though … it was that the shadow user’s shirt was off and that Hinata took the chance to remove his shorts and panties at the same time. She blushed and close her legs “what are you doing? … oh crap”

At this new angle she could see a flower in full bloom behind a rock and it was one she recognized … that flower lead to a very detailed version of the sex talk courtesy of Taiyo. It was the Fantasy Flower. It puts men in a state of disillusion where they would confess and act out things that they hide deep down. In this case it seems that Shikamaru and Hinata fantasy revolves around her since Shikamaru was kissing her neck as his hands tried to go up her shirt and Hinata was kissing her right tattooed leg urging her to open them.

The Nara massaged a spot under the them of her bra making her squirm “we love you more than anything. We always have”

“w-we?” Naruko mewled as a finger slid her bra off freeing her breasts and the skilled hands teased her firm mounds under the baggy shirt.

“us” Hinata answered huskily as he licked her thigh “all of us … me, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji. We adore you and have for years. Please let us be with you, by your side” the Hyuga saw her legs relax just a little and took advantage. He spread her legs and put his face right up to her twitching pussy.

Naruko’s eyes widened and her back arched as a hot tongue licked her virgin womanhood “ahhh Hinata!” she moaned hotly and thrashed in Shikamaru’s lap. Those hands fondling her breast … the tongue pushing into her wet folds … it was all driving her insane.

“you’re so sexy” Shikamaru groaned as his pants were starting to feel very tight. The flushed blonde didn’t even notice that he removed her shirt and bra leaving her entire body exposed for touching, kissing and licking. He loved the screams of pure pleasure that came from her as he tweaked her nipples.

“she definitely liked that” Hinata commented as he felt her pussy twitch against his tongue before going back to teasing the pink juicy pussy. He coated his finger in chakra and pressed it into her tight ass earning the most amazing cry of ecstasy from his love. Once he started working his finger in and out he went back to thrusting his tongue into the dripping wet pussy.

“oh ooh oh ah I’m I’m I-I-I OH GOD” Naruko’s hips jerked … her body arched … she threw her head back over Shikamaru’s shoulder and her toes curled as she came hard releasing a good amount of her cum into Hinata’s mouth … not that he minded.

Hinata licked his lips and looked up at the blushing panting blonde “enchanting … let us go farther Naruko” he said pleadingly.

The glazed blue eyes opened and she looked at both of them before nodding softly … she felt safe with them “ok” she gasped as Shikamaru took her chin and tilted her head towards him so they could finally kiss. The kiss was passionate with a warmth much like the kiss she had with a certain Hyuga, but it very different too in the way those lips caressed her own and the way their tongues danced.

It was very arousing and was the perfect distraction for Shikamaru carefully lift her yet again. Hinata took that fast second to unzip the Nara’s pants since they were so dazed from the effects of the flower to think straight and guided Naruko’s ass over the twitching cock being careful not to injure her leg.

Naruko gasped and broke the kiss once she felt the tip of the cock press against her back entrance “I’ll be fine. I’m not made of glass” she panted softly as she noticed they were waiting for her consent.

“just relax then” Hinata said … she was lowered on to the thick hard cock. The feeling was strange and slightly painful, but it felt good too. She was so focused on the new feeling that she was only vaguely aware of Shikamaru laying back flat on the cave floor with her on him. she liked the feeling of the shadow user’s chest against her back and she noticed that Hinata was now completely undressed and standing over them.

Pupiless lavender eyes met blue and Hinata leaned over her and pushed his cock into her wet pulsing pussy. Naruko tried to relax at the feeling of being filled. It was very difficult, but both men forced themselves to remain still so she could adjust. After a second she rolled her hips silently ordering them to move …

As the ninjas thrusts became slowly became faster and harder she began to scream in pure pleasure “Hinata! Ahhhh hahh oh S-Shika ahhh” she moaned wantonly as she wrapped her arms around Hinata pulling him closer. Naruko thrashed even harder as Shikamaru grabbed her breasts and pinch her nipples in time with his pounding into her ass.

“my body ahhh so hot! Ooooh hahhh haaah!” she cried our as she felt her second orgasm being ripped from her body. Both men groaned as her body clenched tightly around their cocks forcing them both to cum hard pouring their hot seed into her …

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji sweat dropped as he spotted Kiba glaring at the cave wall “would you stop glaring and help put the supplies away”

“fine” Kiba reluctantly moved away from the cave wall “that thing will open right?”

Shino paused to adjust his glasses “Naruko said it was a living wall and that it will open”

“yeah … I hope she’s ok” muttered the dog ninja as he took his spot back in front of the cave wave.

Tenten nodded “me too … we’ll know in three minutes”

To most the ninjas would have looked perfectly calm as they waited for the sun to come up, but they were anything but. They were actually very close to breaking the cave wall down to reunite with their beloved little blonde mage. Not one of them had a decent sleep either …

“it’s open!” Kiba yelled enthusiastically as the rock wall receded into the floor revealing the tunnel and was about to run into the tunnel with everyone, but they were stopped by a swarm of shadows “hey!”

“it seems Naruko’s shadows don’t want us to go in” Gaara observed as the shadows spelled out the word ‘YES’ to confirm his statement.

“are they coming this way?” Neji asked and received a ‘YES SOON’ in response so they were left no choice but to wait …

Naruko appeared, this time being carried by Shikamaru, with a smile “hey guys” she was practically glowing even in this dark cave, but Hinata and Shikamaru looked oddly confused …

A smile found it’s way across Gaara’s lips “ready to continue onto day six and get these Indigo Creepers?”

“yes! Now they are look a little like sea urchins but with spider like legs they should be deeper in the cave. Most likely in a large cavern clustered around stalactites … you know I’m feeling fine, I could walk-”

“No” Naruko pouted at the unanimous answer from all the ninjas.

They traversed the tunnels and after a couple hours they did find a cavern, but it was tricky to see anything on the cave ceiling. Naruko watched as Gaara sent his sand to scour the rock surface and there they were … the grains of sand startled several strange little creatures and sent them scuttling away.

Once the little buggers were revealed it took no trouble at all to grab a few sea urchin like things before heading out of the cave. However the five other ninjas noticed that Shikamaru and Hinata were still dazed even after they were bathed in the early morning light.

“ok … what the hell is with you two?” snapped Kiba as Akamaru gave the dazed ninjas a few concerned sniffs.

Naruko blinked and looked at them before sighing “guess they need a reminder … Shikamaru put me down. Shino could I lean on you for a minute?”

Shino quickly came forward to offer his support “of course”

The blonde leaned against him and returned her gaze to the two dazed ninjas “do you guys remember getting caught in the cave?” they both nodded as the other ninja watched curiously “do you remember what happened changing my bandages?” Hinata shook his head “alright then … after you changed my bandages the tunnel we were trapped in filled up with pollen from a special flower … you got a bit loopy and confessed some things ..,. did some things … can you recall what?” subtly was not her strong suit. She just wanted to blurt it out.

The dazed ninjas groaned and held their heads in pain “can’t quite remember”

The mage sighed “you both confessed that all the ninjas present were in love with me and then we had sex and since I could use magic I spelled our clothes back on in the morning” she said as bluntly as possible.

All the ninjas froze at the sudden shocking comment …

“NARUKO we … we are so-”

Hinata and Shikamaru were stopped from crying out apologies when the blonde held up a finger and pointed to the ground. They all looked down and paled … the entire forest floor was covered in moving shadows ready to defend their master …

“my shadows would have never allowed something to happen if they cpuld help. They couldn’t help in the water, but they would’ve had no problem ripping you both to shreds if you didn’t have my consent” she said calmly then looked at each of the now nervous ninjas and smiled “I love you guys too … I wish you told me voluntarily though” she said teasingly before being pulled into a series of bone melting kisses.

After a few minutes they headed for the last ingredient dangling in he canyon called the blue Genie Vines …


	18. Vine Blues

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

After a few minutes they headed for the last ingredient dangling in he canyon called the blue Genie Vines …

XXXXXXXXXX

“whoa … someone really pissed Cassy off” Naruko frowned at the large crater next to the very edge of the canyon, which was very unstable now.

Shino frowned and glanced at the medics “yes very unstable” the bug user scooped the blonde to carry her bridal style.

Naruko yelped and pouted “hey, you guys said could walk!”

“walk not jump or run on unstable ground. It has only been about two days since you were bitten so you can’t rush it” Neji said as they went over to the edge of the canyon and their jaws dropped as they took in the scope of the sight before them.

The canyon was huge and they found it difficult to see the bottom. It was amazing to see the several different layers of the earth going down the canyon wall, but what really caught everyone’s attention were the several different sized islands floating around. Several small ones were very close to the edge, but the biggest forest covered island was a good distance away and was slowly rising upwards.

Kiba leaned in to see closer “how are they floating?”

“most of the time it’s because of a buildup of magic. That’s probably why Neji and Hinata couldn’t see them with their Byakugans” Naruko commented as she nuzzled into Shino’s neck making the bug user blush “we need to look under the islands”

“I’ll get us closer” Gaara said as he warped his sand to create a flying island of his own and the 8 people with a large dog floated down to the other islands “out of curiosity, how does the magic get built up?”

Naruko tilted her head cutely and adjusted her glasses as she tried to remember “ummm … training grounds that build up far too much magic from constant spell casting and graveyards for magical creatures”

“graves?” Kiba shivered at the morbid fact.

“yep, I think the biggest islands are dragon graveyards or birthing grounds if I remember right. Maybe that large island has dragons” Naruko pondered out loud not realizing that she was making the ninjas nervous as they descended below the highest, but smallest islands. Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru kept theirs eyes out for any fire breathing lizards flying around in the sky … thankfully they didn’t see anything like that of the creatures they just moments ago thought were a myth.

“do you see any of the vines you need Naruko?” Tenten asked as they finally started seeing the underside of the islands several of which had lots of roots and vines hanging from the unseen side.

“that right there is Genie vine, but it’s not blue” Naruko pointed up at a very long and curly silver vine with white flowers every few feet. Each flower had three long petals that curled at the tips and long spiraling red stamen “from what I read before coming to this race a real blue Genie vine has a blue stem and the flowers have blue stamen”

Shino nodded “that makes it easy, but we will most likely have to go much lower to find one”

“a number of teams have already been through here by now. It is day 7 after all … everyone would’ve only gone as low as they had to before coming back up in order to move as fast as possible” Neji said.

Naruko’s eyes widened “oh that’s right we will have to go much lower if we want to find one. Maybe it would save time if we just went straight to the biggest and lowest islands other there” she suggested as she pointed to the biggest island with the forest ride on it.

The possible dragon island … of course. The ninjas kept searching with their mage, but it was looking like the biggest island was their best shot.

Gaara guided his sand over to the island, which was very slowly going upwards. They watched the forest lining the rocky edge almost expecting something to come charging out of there and attacking them. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they safely went below the forest line without any problems.

“I think that’s it” Hinata pointed over at a vine exactly like the one Naruko described. Problem was that that it was hanging of some very loose dirt that was crumbling away with every few seconds. The pretty blonde mage smiled, that was exactly what they wanted to get.

The kazekage attempted to move them all closer, but was immediately forced to pull back when a large rock came loose and came frighteningly close to hitting them “this won’t work, we have to stay back or it might collapse on us”  
“I could try using magic” Naruko said and raised her hand to cast a simple spell to cut the vine away from the unstable earth, but Neji held her wrist forcing her to stop.

“would using magic affect the island or the earth that’s already unstable?” the older Hyuga asked seriously.

Naruko frowned in worry “I don’t know for sure, but it might”

Tenten tapped his chin in thought and unsealed a bow and arrow from one of the scrolls on “this might work. Shino could your insects carry it back here”

The bug ninja nodded and released a few dozen insects from his body. The insects flew closer to the island, but stayed just out of range of the crumbling earth. Tenten notched an arrow to his bow and tried to aim at the vine through the falling earth. Seconds later he let the arrow fly. It hit the vine dead on, but it didn’t completely fall away.

The stubborn vine was clinging by one tangled root that was attached hgher up on the vine’s blue stem and was out of the weapon master’s line of sight. Tenten sighed and notched another arrow to his bow. Again he waited for a break in the falling dirt and the arrow zipped through the air. This time the blue vine was cut free of the island and started falling. The insects dove for the plant and snatched it out of the air, while Tenten sealed his weapons away with a light blush on his cheeks as Naruko praised his amazing aim. However as the insects made their way back to the team Akamaru whined …

“what’s wrong boy? We got the vine” Kiba leaned over and listened to the dog’s slightly hushed barking. Suddenly the Inuzuka tensed.

“Kiba what did Akamaru say? What’s wron-” Naruko was silence as Kiba held his hand gently over her mouth. Normally that would irritate he blonde, but the Inuzuka’s pale and clearly worried face made her concerned instead of mad.

Kiba whispered urgently “that boulder that dislodged and nearly hit us opened a cave. Akamaru says something big is trying to get out”

Every person froze and very slowly raised their gaze up to the spot where that large rock was and saw the black cave. They all inhaled sharply as a set of claws attached to a gray scaled limb shot out pushing the earth away … whatever it was it was making the opening bigger.

Gaara slowly had his sand back up and Shino signaled for his insects to hurry up. Only a few seconds later the tip of a very big snout poked out, but the opening wasn’t big enough for anything beyond the massive lizard like nose to leave. The mage and her ninjas stiffened and started floating away a little faster as a forked tongue flicked out between those gray scaled lips. The insects tried to move faster, but the vine was weighing then down quite a bit. Shino sent out several dozens more insects to help them pick up he pace.

Just as all the insects latched onto the vine and started moving a lot faster the snout disappeared into the hole. The clawed limb shot out again, but with much more force this time. A huge amount was being shoveled away … the opening became bigger and bigger very quickly. As the ground gave way the sight of the snout came into view again and this time it released a couple rings of smoke followed by a growl.

Finally the vine caught up with the sand island and Naruko grabbed it. As she shoved it into her bag Shino’s insects raced into their host and Gaara mae his sand move much faster. It wasn’t fast enough though. They all heard the sound of something huge breaking its way through the small opening and roaring loudly.

Naruko felt her heart slamming up against her ribcage as she heard the sound of powerful wings flapping behind them. There was no time. They were to far awy to get back to the top of the canyon. They needed to find cover fast. She pointed to one of the small islands ahead of them and Gaara steered towards it. Everyone remained perfectly silent and still as their sand platform hovered behind the small island with only one solitary tree perched on it.

Tenten once again unsealed something from his scroll. This time it was a large kunai. He held up the weapon so it looked over the floating island’s edge and watched the dragon through the reflective surface. The gray dragon flitted across the sky blowing fire every few seconds and roaring in excitement. At one point the fast moving beast flew right past the island they were hiding behind and the little island stood no chance. The strong gusts of wind generated by the dragon forced the island sideways exposing the team.

Gaara ordered his sand to move faster than it ever did before as the dragon rounded back around and flew back towards them. It was close. The dragon nearly had them in its sights. Naruko made a snap decision and created a ball of red water using her magic. Just as the large red eye with slits for pupils came into to view she threw it so it bounced off of two small islands.

The dragon’s eyes followed the ball and it raced after it giving them just the distraction they needed …

“shit … fuck … that was too close” Kiba gasped as the sand collapsed over solid ground near the edge of the canyon wall.

Naruko carefully stood on the ground as Shino set her down for a minute “Gaara are you ok?” she asked worriedly as the kazekage fell to his knees panting.

“yes … I’ll be fine. I never made my sand move so fast while carrying people before. I just need a second to recover” Gaara gasped with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. A loud roar made everyone freeze. They looked down into the canyon and paled as the water ball was vaporized by a huge column of fire.

Shikamaru gulped and chuckled nervously as the dragon started flying back up out of the canyon “we should find another place to rest” no one had to say a word. They all jumped into the trees and raced away with Neji carrying the blonde who for once wasn’t complaining about being carried. At one point the dragon was right over their heads and they had to stay as still as possible. Only when the sun started going down did they feel safe enough to run away from the dragon flying around.

“I am never doing this competition again. Once is enough … now I know why sensei wanted me to read up on everything for this damn race” Naruko pouted as they found a cliff and waterfall to hide by that provided perfect cover.

Now with everything found …

Red Whippy scales, Orange Snapping Poppies, Yellow Flicky Feathers, Green Fairy dust, Blue Genie Vines, Indigo Creeper wings and Violet Puff fur …

It was time to relax and start the three day brewing process and the two day crystal formation will be fine since they knew where the Ferrel Wart was …

XXXXXXXXXX

Taiyo raised an eyebrow as he and Kakashi approached the stage “the contemptible brats are getting arrested … why is Dan missing a tooth?” the mage muttered as the three Bandini brothers were marched away.

The green haired mage had a feeling he will be visiting the Bandini’s mansion with lots of Zipple weed and Pora …


	19. Brewing Up Trouble

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

The green haired mage had a feeling he will be visiting the Bandini’s mansion with lots of Zipple weed and Pora …

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone took some time to relax after nearly being killed by a dragon. Once everyone’s hearts were beating at normal rates Naruko was ready to start the three day brewing process so she made a table using the earth and warping it with magic. Naruko set up the various tubes, beakers and finally the classic cauldron, which was filled with water using the waterfall they took refuge near

It was amazing how much was in her brown shoulder bag. Sure they had storage seals, but Naruko didn’t even need to worry about unsealing anything, she just grabbed and there it was. After her set up was the way she wanted she placed a rune network around it to prevent any wind or other forces of nature to disturb it. The final touch to the set up was a rune to let the cauldron float a little off the ground for stability.

“so this is brewing … it isn’t like cooking. Looks like chemistry” Neji said as he saw her pull out the violet colored fur they collected from the Puffs.

“I was surprised too when sensei first took me to get my things, but this is what brewing is” Naruko smiled as she very gently placed the Puff furs, that were ground up, in a solution and set the flask under the tube system. She turned the flame on under the flask and the steam ran up the tubes where it condensed in the top making lavender colored drops that drip down a connecting tube. The droplets slowly collected in another flask at the other end “I need this flask filled before I can start”

Kiba watched curiously as Naruko pulled out one of the black Creepers “that thing looks like a cross between a black spider and a pin cushion, but where is its wings?”

Naruko smiled as she gripped one Creeper by its spindly legs “the wings are in the shell. A Creeper’s wings will only come out once during mating season so I just need to break the shell carefully … hopefully without stabbing my hands” she muttered as she tried to find a way to hold the wriggling Creeper’s shell so she wouldn’t be poked by the long spines covering its body.

Shino stepped up to her and took a kunai out “I have an idea just hold it still for a minute” he said. Naruko nodded and held the legs down gently but securely. Shino ran the blade between the spines and heard a clink once he hit the shell. A swift tap with just enough force made a crack, but the shell didn’t give way so the bug user tapped in a couple other places. The fourth hit made the shell fall away into multiple pieces and a pair of dripping furled wings were revealed.

“I think I need to let the wings straighten first. It’s impossible to tell if these Creepers are true Indigo Creepers until you see their wings” Naruko commented as she held the Creeper upside down so the wings could drip dry. As they waited she turned the flame on under the cauldron to get the water boiling and pulled out a pair of scissors to prepare to clip the wings. About ten minutes later, give or take a minute, the wings were straight and the Creeper was trying to flap away. The wings were a lovely lavender color and looked like six long feathers attached at one point in the center of the Creeper’s back “what luck! First one was an Indigo … and this one will be on its way in a few minutes” Naruko said as she carefully snipped the wings off.

Gaara raised an eyebrow as she let the other Creepers go “will that be enough?”

The pretty blonde put the wings down and started grinding the wings into a fine powder using her mortar and pestle “yes and I should be good for the rest of the process” she smiled slightly as the Creeper she took the wings from soon stumbled upright and scuttled away to recover and regrow various body parts.

A roar in the distance made everyone freeze …

“you focus on brewing, we’ll keep an eye out for dragons” Tenten said quickly clearly still freaked out about what happened just hours ago. The ninjas set up a perimeter consisting of Shino’s insects and Gaara using his sand to create a bigger overhang on the cliff next to the waterfall to provide more cover … just in case a flock of dragons come by.

As the ninjas completed the reinforcements Naruko poured the flask of the lavender colored essence of Puff fur into the water. A rush of silver tendrils escaped from the potion flitted by the blonde’s body making an angelic effect that stopped the men in their tracks. The mage continued what she was doing completely unaware of the ninjas staring at her as if they have been enchanted. When they finally broke away from their trance they started setting up the tents.

The blonde paused to set up the usual fire rune for them. If anything it was more important now than ever with dragons somewhere nearby. They can’t risk being seen. Of course, she continued prepping her ingredients. The blue Genie Vine was sliced and chopped up and mixed with the fairy dust. The mix was set aside to rest over night so it will be ready for tomorrow.

Naruko hummed happily as she added the Creeper wing powder into the cauldron smoke figures of doves fluttered out of the solution and the potion turned bright red with yellow bubbles “ok … that should be good for a couple hours”

“good timing, come sit down. Dinner will be ready in a second” said Hinata shyly, he still felt awkward about what happened in the caves, but that feeling started going away when Naruko sat down between him and Shino.

“why exactly is this race held once every ten years?” Kiba asked curiously as Tenten began serving the food.

“I think I remember reading that it takes the fairy dust that long to properly form so this tournament revolves around that since it is a very important ingredient, but I don’t know if that includes the time difference” Naruko said as she took her plate and started to eat.

The kazekage raised an eyebrow “time difference?”

The mage nodded “yeah, this whole race is done in a day. Sometimes an hour or 10 hours. It depends on the realm chosen to host the race, but it never takes more than a day in our worlds even if the time limit is two weeks”

“oops … Kankuro doesn’t know that I won’t be gone long” Gaara shrugged it off. So his brother may be in the middle of a mental break down due to the belief that he would be stuck doing paperwork for two weeks. Naruko chuckled at the thought of poor Kankuro pulling his hair out just like Tsunade does every now and then. A comfortable silence settled around them for a few minutes.

Tenten blushed slightly as he watched the blonde’s lips move as she ate “Naruko were you serious when you said that you love each of us?”

“yes, I love all of you and it isn’t the same way I loved you guys before. I never really thought about it before, but I know how I feel. Training in magic … it has cleared a lot up for me in a way. I hope you guys are alright with this because I don’t think I can choose just one of you” Naruko said honestly as she looked at each of them. She knew there was a big difference between the teachings in Konoha and the teachings that a mage is given so the idea of them all being with her might be too weird for them. She hoped they would understand though.

Kiba smiled “you have no idea how long we wanted to hear you say that and I think I speak for everyone here when I say it doesn’t matter. We just want you.”

Akamaru whimpered and snuggled next to Naruko nearly knocking her over “I love you too Akamaru” she chuckled and scratched behind a fluffy ear earning a happily wagging tail.

A set of strong bonds made of magic were completed. They actually began forming many years earlier because of Naruko’s large amount of magic seeping from her body. Now they were unbreakable. The bonds would have developed when she first confessed, but some still had doubts or, like Hinata and Shikamaru, felt bad about the timing as if they were pressuring her. Now the doubts were gone and their hearts were open …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade groaned as the civilian council members whined “oh shut the fuck up” the ninja side of the council and Jiraiya smirked as the civilians gaped at the blunt order “we have been through this multiple times since Naruko left a week ago and nothing has changed. We can’t drag her back. Everything her father, Taiyo, said was true and that’s it. Drop the fucking issue”

“you can’t be pleased with this development hokage-sama!” snapped the elder Homura.

“no of course not, but I’m happy she is safe. Oh, just a thought, but you know she probably would be more likely to return to Konoha if idiots like you didn’t treat her like shit in the first place” the hokage scoffed more than a little irritated with the fools.

Danzo clenched his teeth “they believed that she was a demon”

“thus the reason the hokage called you idiots” Jiraiya stated bluntly “did any of you consider asking me, someone well versed in seals, before parading around with torches and pitchforks?” the civilians all looked away and avoided eye contact “as I thought, Naruko is not returning. She is a mage now and she is now held by their laws now. We have no say anymore. She will get her inheritance and marry who she wants”

“what if she wants to marry someone in the village? Can’t we take custody of the children?” asked Koharu.

Jiraiya pinned the elder with a harsh glare “the village of Conjure isn’t held by the same laws. No arranged marriages are accepted because mages believe in spiritual bonding. All Naruko has to do is say she loves someone who is her soul mate and the bond is made. Once that bond is made she pulls her mate or mates under the protection of the magic realm’s laws and they are more likely to take the children and mates to their realm and keep them with Naruko if it’s safer. Interfere and you could lose a lot of clan heirs”

“what? That’s kidnaping! They can’t do that and what makes you an expert on the other realms anyway?” shouted a civilian council member.

“my job is collecting information and I’m really good at it. Besides, does anyone believe that all those admirers of Naruko’s would object to being trapped with the hot blonde?” the toad sage smirked as all the council members fell silent. Hiashi chuckled in amusement knowing his son and nephew would have zero complaints. Tsume, Shikaku and Shibi smirked also aware that their heirs would gladly leave for Naruko. Hell, if they knew where she was they all would’ve left years ago “didn’t think so! It would not be kidnaping and if it was then someone kidnap me-OW” the toad sage yelped as the hokage wacked the pervert hard on the head.

“and to add to that point, keep in mind that one of Naruko’s suitors is Gaara … none of you would want to piss off the kazekage, right? He is, after all, the only reason we aren’t bankrupt after the idiots decided to party instead of caring about Naruko. That stupidity lost us a lot of investors. If Naruko bonds with the kazekage we are at her mercy … hmmm the phrase ‘you reap what you sow’ comes to mind” Tsunade said loving the pale faces around the table. The only thing that would make this situation better is if Sasuke stepped one toe out of line. She couldn’t wait to throw him in jail … and perhaps castrate him too …

Homura took one last chance “what about the Akatsuki?”

Hiashi frowned at the weak excuse “what about them? Naruko doesn’t have the demon in her anymore so they don’t need her”

“that and it seems all their movements have stopped. I have my network looking into it, but so far only three known members were found … all dead as if the shadows themselves ripped them to shreds. I suspect it’s the same for the others” Jiraiya said in a spooky tone as if he was telling a scary story.

The hokage rolled her eyes “anyway … Koharu, Homura, Danzo …. While I was getting Naruko’s inheritance ready I noticed some strange transactions. Care to explain?”

A group of anbu surrounded each of the three council members and they were arrested …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino opened his eyes in the middle of the night and saw Naruko checking her potion. After quietly slipping out of the tent and went over to the blonde “you should be careful on your leg, is it bothering you?”

“a little, but I -eep” Naruko squeaked as the insects covered her legs protectively and lifted her up in the air to remove all the weight on her injured leg “Shino this isn’t necessary, I was only checking the potion” she said as she leaned back against the insect user’s chest.

The Aburame heir’s heart skipped a beat as it always does when Naruko shows no disgust towards his insects. She was one of the few people who never did “any amount of time where you’re in pain is too much” Shino looked down into those blue eyes and kissed her. Once those lips met everything became more passionate. He ran his tongue over her lower lip begging for entrance. Naruko opened her mouth and moaned as their tongues danced.

Naruko moaned softly as she felt a strong hand massaged her breast “I knew you were a pervert” she said teasingly as she took his shades revealing hazel eyes. Shino just smiled and went back to kissing her. It was at this point she was happy she wad focused enough to add a quick silencing rune to her barrier around the makeshift brewing setup.

“Naruko” Shino whispered softly as he removed their clothes. The insects lowered her to the ground and scattered. He moved on top of her and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. The way her back arched as he sucked on her nipples was music to his ears.

Shino wanted to give her more so he slipped his fingers into her hot wet pussy “you feel so good around me Naruko”

“ahhh hahh Shino oh god ahhh” Naruko’s back arched violently pushing her breasts up into his face. She felt those two fingers working deep in her most sensitive spot and it was driving her mad.

“Shino ahhh hah more” she moaned lustfully as she bucked her hips up against his hand. Shino groaned and his cock twitched in excitement. He kissed her again and thrust his cock into her earning a loud moan. He thrust deeply into her loving the way her heat clenched around him. Her passionate moans were for him at the moment. He had a place in her heart.

Naruko’s toes curled as she felt her release approach “ah hahhh oh yes I’m I’m cumming Shino!” she threw her head back and came. Shino groaned as her inner walls clenched around him and he came hard in her. After taking a few minutes to recover he picked her up and retired to his tent for the night cuddling closely in each others warmth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled as he saw the elders being carted away to jail and along with his leverage in the council. Sure he had his rightful seat as a clan head, but no one will risk pissing off the hokage by siding with him now. He lost a huge chunk of power and influence with this.

“you whooo! Sasuke my love!”

The Uchiha snarled as he heard Ino and Sakura coming for him. They were not what he wanted. He wanted a strong mate with political power and money. Sakura had nothing and Ino had only one pathetic council seal. How the hell can he rebuild he clan with such minor resources? Of course he would be fine if he hasn’t squandered a good chunk of the Uchiha fortune, but he did so he needs money and power from his mate.

And what does Naruko have?

A huge inheritance, the Uzumaki and Namikaze seats on the council, beauty and is a skilled fighter in chakra and magic. She was his as far as he was concerned and he just had to wait until she visits one of her friends in the village and he use the Sharingan to make her cooperate.

Later that night after getting away he made a lap around the village. Each step he took he laid a trip seal down. If Naruko entered the village to see anyone, the hokage or Iruka or even those fools she thinks are better mates than him, then he will know and he will be ready …


	20. Bugging

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

Later that night after getting away he made a lap around the village. Each step he took he laid a trip seal down. If Naruko entered the village to see anyone, the hokage or Iruka or even those fools she thinks are better mates than him, then he will know and he will be ready …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko slowly stirred from her slumber and smiled as she saw the insect user’s eyes watching her “how long have you been up?”

“not long” Shino leaned over and kissed her on the neck earning a soft giggle.

“I really should go check the cauldron” she whispered into Shino’s ear as his hands caressed her curves. Eventually he relented and she got dressed as slow as possible to tease the bug user. His eyes never left her form as the smooth tan skin was slowly covered. Shino licked his lips and kissed he bare hip before she pulled up her blue shorts earning a soft moan. He quickly dressed after she did and blushed lightly as she watched him the same way he did to her. As they left the tent a smell of something oddly moldy hit their noses and they saw Kiba with Akamaru over at the makeshift lab.

Kiba turned towards them “hey Naruko, is this supposed to happen?” he asked, but blushed as they got closer. The smell of sex was coming off of the blonde and it was arousing.

The mage looked in the tray where the Genie Vine and Fairy dust mixture. There was no trace of the original ingredients. Instead there was an dark purple bubbling goo filling the tray. It looked far too hot to touch and had the consistency of melted sugar. The smell was coming out of the bubbles that released a green steam every tome they burst.

“yes this is what is supposed to happen … where did I put those gloves” she mused as she searched through her brown shoulder bag. A second later she pulled out a pair of pale pink gloves with red knuckles and fingertips.

“you had gloves?” Gaara asked as he and the others came towards the makeshift lab.

Naruko smiled as she slipped the gloves on “yes, but they’re made from Volcanic Crabs so they’re not great for handling anything beyond heat. Gloves made to handle sharp things for potions are usually rare because they’re made from dragon skin”

As if on cue everyone heard a distant roar …

Tenten chuckled nervously “that explains why they would be rare”

With great care Naruko tipped the tray of lava like goo over the cauldron. She didn’t hesitate to push the boiling substance with her hand to get every drop in the potion. The effect was instant. The potion started hissing as it turned various different colors before settling on a deep gold color with plumes of star shaped smoke.

“good, it didn’t explode” Naruko said happily making everyone sweat drop.

“is brewing potions that dangerous?” Hinata asked nervously.

“errr … well it can be” Naruko blushed sheepishly, she didn’t intend to say that out loud. Sure potion brewing was dangerous, but her sensei makes it more so than it should be. Taiyo makes an explosion just cleaning the cauldron “I’m used to my sensei’s antics so it just always a relief when things go right”

“geez being a mage is dangerous. We’d be safer as ninjas” Shikamaru grumbled making the beautiful blonde giggle.

After settling down for breakfast they started thinking this was going to be an easy day. Sadly once they started relaxing Naruko noticed something red flying across the sky. She cleaned her glasses to see the big object better and promptly paled. The object was a creature with the long body of a centipede, but with wings going all the way down the body above each pair of legs.

“guys, we should take cover. Right now!” Naruko said in a hushed voice. It just so happens they already had reinforced their hiding spot near the waterfall.

“what is that?!” Kiba gulped as they hid as far under the cliff as possible and even behind the waterfall itself.

“a red Jasmine Acidpede, just don’t move or make any loud sounds” Naruko whispered softly.

For a split second she thought about her makeshift brewing set up, but she quickly gave up on that when something huge landed on the cliff above their heads. The massive creature could be heard scuttling and fluttering its wings as if it was considering its options. Everyone froze as a large pair of pincers came over the edge. Only a curtain of water from the waterfall kept them safe. Shino made a quick set of hand signs and tried a jutsu hoping that the insect would respond the same as the insects back in his realm.

Unfortunately the jutsu had no affect on the magical insect. They were stuck under the cliff until this creature leaves on its own. Tenten and Hinata had the forethought to take the food for breakfast and they were able to eat breakfast at least. They all sat so they could watch the pincers nipping at the water for a drink as they ate their meal.

Tenten kept one scroll ready in case he had to fight as he tried to eat quickly “Naruko what is an Acidpede?” he whispered cautiously.

“the Flicky’s main predator. It’s fast, eats anything and has a powerful acid that burns so fast it would look like knife cut” Naruko said quietly. Suddenly the smell of jasmine filled the air “it’s trying to attract some prey-Kiba! Akamaru! Where are you going?” she exclaimed urgently as the two stood up and started walking over to the waterfall.

Shino and Hinata bolted forward to pull Kiba back, but they received a only a punch in the jaw and a kick in the gut respectively for their efforts. The usually lovable Akamaru even snapped at Naruko who tried to keep him from leaving the safety of the cliff. She wasn’t harmed, but she was confused as to why this was happening. Why were they acting like this? As that scuffle between teammates transpired Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino noticed that Kiba’s eyes were glazed over. In an instant everything became clear.

Smell …

Kiba and Akamaru had strong senses especially smell. So that means that they were being lured by the jasmine scent the acidpede was putting out. Shikamaru wasted no time grabbing both Leaf fighters with his own shadow. That unfortunately that wasn’t enough because Akamaru started barking. Several tendrils of sand wrapped around them and, more importantly, their mouths. With Kiba and Akamaru quiet everyone moved as far back as possible dragging the two entranced victims with them.

As the acidpede scuttled around looking for the source of the noise it heard the mage and her ninjas froze … except for the two trapped in sand who were struggling against their bindings.

“Tenten, do you have anymore baking soda?” Naruko whispered as the acidpede started scuttling around the edge of the cliff opposite of the potions lab set up. The weapons user quickly handed over the ingredient that was a base. Naruko knew her shields made from magic would hold back any acid sprays, but the acid would cling to her shields. If she drops her shields after getting splashed by water a few drops on top of the shield hit her. Taiyo always said to be careful and to use the right shield or to use wind to flick the substance away before dropping the shield.

Sadly she can’t go throwing the acid everywhere when under a cliff, but maybe enhancing the base and lacing it into her shield will neutralize enough of the acid to give them a chance to hide. Naruko used water and all the baking soda to create a dome like shield surrounding them. The next second a pair of pincers were spotted clacking on the other side of their hiding spot. Kiba and Akamaru began struggling more violently and Gaara was having trouble keeping them bound. A strong pulse of chakra from Kina nearly broke the two free, but before they could do or say a word they were swarmed by Shino’s insects.

“sorry man” Shino whispered as his teammates fell unconscious. A squawk was heard and to everyone’s relief the head of the acidpede turned away from them. An amazingly fast thread of something shot out from between and hit a large winged creature covered in a turtle like armor. It looked like the creature was decapitated in an instant, but the steam coming from the gaping wound and lack of blood told a very different story. The acid burned so fast that it did look like a knife and it went even further by cauterizing the wound.

Relief spread through everyone as the acidpede’s long body made its way passed the waterfall to get its kill. Naruko didn’t drop the shield even though the insect was distracted ripping the creature apart and it was a good thing too. During the meal the acidpede sprayed a bit more acid and shook the carcass. Part of the spray bounced off the armor and collided with the mage’s shield. Those still conscious watched in a terrified fascination as the acid dripped down the magical shield and scorched the ground. The baking soda was neutralizing the powerful acid enough to make it somewhat safe. At least it was weakened enough so it didn’t burn through the cliff …

“it is taking a long time eating” Shino commented as he examined the insect. This was a insect that was interesting especially to an insect user. Normally seeing a new species would be more exciting and less terrifying though …

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this shield up” Naruko hissed. It wasn’t safe to move with the acidpede just sitting there. If she did drop her shield she knows there’s no way she’ll be able to raise it back up in time to block the acid spray. Gaara considered using his sand as a shield, but the acid on the ground made it clear that his sand won’t be strong enough to stop any acid splashes. If her shadows get too close the acidpede would start randomly firing off sprays of acid and one could hit them. In short, they were stuck and it was looking bad …

Until, that is, the acidpede decided to move closer to shore of the small lake that the waterfall poured into. Once it touched the water’s surface an absolutely gigantic frog popped its head out of the water. There was no way that a frog that size should be able two fit in that lake, but no one cared enough to think about the insane proportions at the moment. Everyone stared in shock as the frog’s sticky tongue shot out of its mouth and snagged the acidpede. The frog sucked the acidpede into the depths of its stomach and shook the earth as it croaked. A set of large waves came for the people hiding under the cliff as the frog submerged. Naruko had just enough time to drop her shield and fire off a spell to protect her lab and their gear as she tried to dodge the waves. Tenten grabbed her and they all managed to get away from the worst of the waves though the were still drenched as the water splashed upwards resulting in the waterfall being leveled.

“I bathed in that lake” Naruko said flatly only vaguely aware of the jasmine smell fading away.

The silence lingered for several minutes as they just stared at the water with deadpanned expressions …

Neji finally broke the silence “who’s up for moving the campsite?”

Suffice to say it everyone raised their hands …

All the tents and gear were saved even if they were a little waterlogged. As the ninjas made a quick set of stretchers to carry the unconscious dog ninja and his canine companion they packed everything away. Naruko put her remaining ingredients in her shoulder bag and put her equipment away. Afterwards she secured the lid of cauldron to the cauldron so the incomplete potion wouldn’t spill. Thankfully the potion would be stable for a few hours so they should be alright until they find a safe spot to camp.

Since they were so close to the stage where a Ferrel Wart is needed they headed back towards the mountains where they found the plant in question …


	21. Oh Honey Honey!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

Since they were so close to the stage where a Ferrel Wart is needed they headed back towards the mountains where they found the plant in question …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ _are you kidding? They’re all gone_ ”

“ _so this is what that prick meant before about how Naruko would have no choice but to join him_ ”

“Nar … uko” Kiba groaned and slowly stirred at the sound of some rather annoyed voices and a stream …

“ _where’d he hide them? Maybe we could find them_ ”

“ _no, Ferrel Warts die pretty quickly after they’ve been taken from their soil. Marco made this really difficult by killing so many … I wonder if he knew what would happen… let me set up the cauldron and we can discuss this in a minute_ ”

“ _sure … we’re going to set up camp … a well hidden camp_ ”

Kiba cracked his eyes open only to see that the cliff and waterfall were gone and a different wall of rock was there across from a stream meaning the camp was completely relocated … he felt his senses become clearer and tried to sit up “what happened?” he groaned as his muscles ached. He was able to look around now and noticed that he recognized the place. It was that small meadow next to the river bank they used to escape the puffs. If he remembered right it was where that plant was that Naruko needed … the Ferrel Wart …

Naruko looked up from her new lab set up just after setting up some protective runes and went over to Kiba “are you feeling ok Kiba?” she asked sweetly as she let her fingers glide across his check in a comforting gesture.

“I’m much better now” Kiba said as he pressed his hand against hers savoring the feeling of her soft skin “what happened? Why are we back here?” he patted Akamaru’s head as the dog slowly sat up.

“don’t you remember? We ran into an acidpede … you and Akamaru got a little um … disoriented when it released its scent” Naruko said carefully hoping they will remember the details on their own and show they were ok.

The dog ninja paused to think “disoriented? … oh fuck! Naruko I’m so sorry!” he yelped as all the memories came flooding back to him. Before the blonde could respond she was pulled into Kiba’s lap for a hug and Akamaru nuzzled her hand with a sad whimper trying to say sorry too.

“you guys have nothing to apologize for. There’s no way anyone could’ve known how the acidpede’s would effect dogs or people with strong senses of smell. The only information I found said that usually the jasmine lure is a hormone that’s sensed by certain prey not people so I didn’t know either … but then the scientists in the most recent book admitted it was a theory … guess it’s too dangerous to get close” Naruko commented vowing to write the Mage’s Board of Discovery about this before someone else gets in trouble.

Kiba nuzzled Naruko’s neck nearly melting into goo as she moaned softly “so where are the others?”

A slender tan finger pointed to the other side of the think bushes where the Ferrel Warts were … though they weren’t there now “they’re all back there now fixing up a well covered campsite to protect us from any Clouds coming this way”

“I don’t know which is worse those terrifying puffs or the dragons” Kiba groaned as he inhaled his crush’s scent “how’s the brewing going?”

Naruko blushed as Kiba began nibbling at he smooth skin on her neck and massaging her stomach with his thumbs absentmindedly “it’s going alright … I had to delay the next step, but that should be fine. I think I can finish it tonight, but there’s a small problem with the Ferrel Warts”

Brown eyes looked up at her in confusion before narrowing dangerously “I heard a bit of what you and the others were talking about before. That Marco twit did something to the plant you need, didn’t he?” the dog and dog ninja growled wishing they punched or bit the annoying little prick when they had the chance.

The beautiful blonde sighed “you guessed correctly. Shino’s bugs confirmed that Marco was here and apparently he and his team were all over this area. They dug up all the Ferrel Warts. There’s time since I still need to complete the potion anyway, but I have no clue where to find anymore Ferrel Warts”

Neji jumped out from the bushes “we have the campsite set up- Kiba, good to see you and Akamaru both are up. The announcer came by to see if any medical attention was required, but you were fine” Neji commented dismissively, but really Kiba could’ve used a pain killer and none of the ninjas told the announcer this though. Naruko didn’t know, but the other men wanted a little payback for nearly getting them, more importantly Naruko, killed. Kiba just flinched slightly and accepted the mild punishment.

Naruko, who missed the subtle hostility, shifted in Kiba’s lap to look at him “are you sure you’re alright?”

“yeah I’m fine” they all jumped as the cauldron hissed “I think that’s for you” Kiba chuckled and reluctantly let Naruko go so she could tend to the potion as he slowly moved into the campsite with Akamaru.

It was time for the last batch of ingredients to be prepared and added to the potion. After stirring the potion a certain number of times it settled and she got her things. The Yellow Flicky Feathers into the mortar and ground them all into a fine powder. With great care she poured the golden feather dust into the potion, which turned blue and let off some crackles.

Relief spread through her. Naruko was really worried that she waited too long between steps and the potion was destroyed, but the reaction proved that everything was still in working order. Now she had an hour until she had to worry about the next ingredient, which means she had plenty of time to prepare the Orange Snapping Poppies and the Red Whippy scales.

“ok now don’t bite me please” Naruko pleaded softly as she reached into her bag and pulled out the two magic bubbles that contained one pissed off poppy each.

She was glad she used plenty of magic to trap them in their moist prisons. The water kept them well hydrated, but the extra magic kept the bubbles from popping and with these vicious creatures that was necessary. While holding the two bubbles in one hand and very carefully pulled out a small pair of tweezers. The tweezers moved through the bubble’s wall and went towards the first poppy who growled and snapped viciously. The poppy in the other bubble tried to bite Naruko, but thankfully it couldn’t get through the bubble barrier.

Naruko sighed “would you both behave! All I want is a root trimming and some petals so just hold still … damn, come now I know it doesn’t hurt. Sparky doesn’t even bother fighting unless he’s cranky … Oh! That’s an idea!” Naruko paused her poppy fighting to consider the thought that occurred to her, but when she got lost in her thoughts her hand moved forward and part of her finger breached the bubble wall. The poppy snarled and sank it’s sharp teeth into her finger making her yelp in pain and recoil.  
The ninjas instantly raced over to her from the hidden campsite “Naruko what’s wrong?” Gaara asked, but then he notice the little trickle of blood on Naruko’s hand and the poppies in the bubbles ”Did those things bite you?” he asked as he and the others glared at the flowers who were snickering.

“yeah, but it’s barely a cut … I got too close. It’s not going to be easy getting what I need while those teeth are snapping” Naruko muttered as Hinata healed the minor cut.

A truly evil smile came to Tenten’s lips “I say we shut their mouths then. Hey Shino, where was that hive you spotted”

Shino smirked “it’s down stream. I’ll help you”

A few minutes passed after Shino and Tenten disappeared into the trees and Narukowas really curious on what they were doing. Kiba was the only other person who didn’t seem to know what was going on so it must be something that was discovered as they were setting up camp. The answer was revealed as they returned with a pot of … honey! Lots and lots of very sticky honey! Tenten upped the stickiness by taking out some peanut butter and rolled two spoonfulls into balls and dipped them in the honey.

“alright try snacking on these” Tenten muttered as he popped the sticky balls on his fingers and pushed them in the bubbles.

As expected the nasty flowers chomped down hoping to get the fingers, but instead they both got the sticky balls. The sticky peanut butter sealed the poppies mouths shut and when they tried to get free the honey trapped the leaf like hands to the lips. Faster than most mages Naruko plucked the straggling roots that were hanging uselessly off the flowers’ root legs and took all the loose petals. It was nothing more than a quick pruning really, which is why it was stupid for the flowers to still be fighting, but they were even with their mouths and leaf hands stuck.

Naruko grinned as she got what she needed and set the roots and petals in a bowl at her station “there, all done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” they all sweat dropped as the lowers almost seemed to glare at them “ok, ok, thanks anyway” she sighed and released the poppies who scurried off. No one tried to stop them since the stickiness of the treat was wearing off and no one wanted to be bitten. The ninjas and their mage did not see the poppies start stumbling around and acting very giddy as they made their way back to their home … the poppies seemed drunk … drunk on honey?

“what foul tempers. I’m going to set up everything for dinner” Tenten said with a sigh.

“do you need anything Naruko?” Neji asked.

“no, I can handle the Whippy easily, but I’ll set a fire rune if you guys want?” Naruko suggested and considering it would be safer they agreed that it would be the best idea. Naruko left for a moment to set the runes in the new camp, which was well hidden behind the thick bushes and trees. A very steep slope on the other side provided a great defense, but made a good sized area for the camp the edges of which were a bit higher making a natural rock wall. The blonde put the rune a bit closer to the edge so they could watch for any puff clouds “all done, I should be able to finish the potion in a couple hours”

“about that Naruko, how are you going complete this contest when we don’t have the Ferrel Wart? It won’t be easy to find another in time being that it’s day 12 and you need two days to make the stone” Shikamaru stated noticing Kiba twitched in guilt though everyone knew the major issue was the lack of Ferrel Warts and that was Marco’s fault.

“actually I think I have a plan for that. The announcer said that this mage on the team can’t fight, but can use magic so I can summon a plant. I have a Death Trap Wart at home and Death Traps are in the same family … I don’t know for sure if they’re close enough in relation to form a stone since Death Traps are very dangerous and wouldn’t be used, but it’s worth a shot” Naruko said as she stood up and started to leave.

“we’ll wait until you’re done to start dinner then” Hinata called.

Naruko smiled and waved back “ok!” she called and went towards the lab set up.

The poppy petals were placed in a flask with a little oil and placed it over a flame. As the petals soaked she ground the roots into a fine powder and added it to the boiling petals. The solution gurgled and completely liquefied allowing her to stir the orange fluid and reveal that any chunks were gone. She let that settle for now and got the red Whippy from her bag. The fish was in a very deep sleep so it would survive the trip and stay fresh when it went passed two days in the bag. That is the key with potions … freshness and preserving the life.

It greatly effects the magic when a creature is killed for its parts. So much so that mages are expected not to harm, torment or kill for their ingredients. Poppies are treated kindly too … they’re just a grouchy species of plant. So with great care she scaled the dragonfly like fish. A Whippy was exactly like a dragonfly except that the wing were turned so they were horizontal to work like paddles. The scales on the thorax were flicked off with a small blade from her bag and collected in a cup. Once she finished she put the fish in the stream and canceled the sleeping spell before letting it go.

A sudden change in the crackling from the cauldron brought Naruko back to attention. She rushed to the cauldron and when it was clear the next ingredient was needed she quickly got the flask with the poppy concoction, which was now like a jelly constancy. Scoop after scoop the orange jelly was slowly poured into the potion making it foam slightly. When that step was done she waited a few minutes until the foam went away before adding the Whippy scales. About an hour later she saw the potion turn pure white and she knew it was done …

“it’s done you guys” Naruko called as she secured the lid and took the cauldron into the camp “now I just need to get Sparky here” she said as she set the cauldron down and started drawing runes on the ground near it.

Kiba blinked “Sparky? Your death trap wart is named Sparky?”

The only response the mage gave was to stick out her tongue at the amused dog ninja before turning back to the runes. Once the runes were complete they began to glow a soft blue color and before they knew it a large pot withholding a huge vicious red orange flower in it appeared. Sparky, the Death Trap Wart with sharp deadly teeth, listened as the blonde mage explained what was going on and seemed to agree to taking the potion … only for Naruko clearly since it seemed to dislike everyone else, which didn’t surprise Naruko at all. Shino helped Naruko pour the potion into the pot and Sparky’s roots absorbed the potion almost as fast as it was poured. The plant fell into a deep sleep and there was nothing else that could be done …

“and now we wait … who wants this new honey on their dessert?” Tenten asked as he started making dinner. Everyone agreed to sample the honey …


	22. Wild Magic

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

“and now we wait … who wants this new honey on their dessert?” Tenten asked as he started making dinner. Everyone agreed to sample the honey …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko groaned as she opened her eyes “what happened?” she tried to move, but found that she couldn’t. Someone was lying on her … many someones! She craned her neck and saw that all her ninjas were naked and using her very naked body as pillows. Lets see … Neji was resting his head on one breast and Tenten occupied the other. She couldn’t see who was on her hips, but going by the hair colors Hinata and Gaara were using her pussy and inner thighs as pillows. It also became clear she was laying on someone too. A quick check revealed she was resting against Shino’s ripped abs, which left Shikamaru and Kiba for the hips …

A blush crept to her cheeks as she started recalling what exactly happened …

**Flashback**

“this honey is very good!” Naruko exclaimed happily as she licked the sticky honey from her fingers.

“yeah! … whoa … does anyone else feel dizzy?” Kiba asked as he fell back in grass where he was sitting.

Gaara removed his shirt along with most of the other guys “yes … and it seems too hot all of a sudden” the red head groaned, which is something coming from the stoic kazekage from the desert village of Sand.

Neji felt his hot blood racing through his veins “something is off”

“it must be the honey” Shino panted.

“so hot” Naruko mewled and started tugging at her collar accidently flashing some cleavage. In a split second everything changed …

The weapon master pinned the blonde to the grass with a steamy kiss. Naruko moaned into the kiss, but suddenly broke the kiss with a moan as someone’s hand exposed her breasts and played with the nipples. The next moment Tenten moved so she was on top of him and her underwear was gone.

“ahhhh y-you guys slow down hahhhh” Naruko gasped as she felt a tongue lick her pulsing pussy making it wetter than ever. The wet muscle thrust vdeep into her heat making her scream and arch her back in pleasure. Tenten took that chance to latch onto her one of her nipples with his mouth and massaged the other breast with his hand.

With the tongue stroking her insides and the sensations on her soft firm breasts she was already close to cumming, but a finger pushing into her ass sent her over the edge. She came hard pouring her juices into the mouth of the person who was licking her. Before she could get her thoughts together she felt her hips being lifted upwards and a hot being thrust into her …

**Flashback Over**

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. She remembers a small amount like when Gaara held her with his sand and fucked her senseless or when she was stuck between both Hyugas with a cock up the ass and another up the pussy, but the rest was foggy …

“wow … ok that was a wild night-” Naruko’s jaw dropped as she looked up at the cloud countdown in the sky. There was only 40 minutes left in the competition! They spent over a day and a half having sex … no wonder she’s sore “you guys wake up!” she exclaimed and thrust her curvy hip up forcing one person to wake up faster than the others, which turned out to be Kiba …

Kiba groaned as he rubbed his dazed eyes “what’s the rush … I was having a good dream” he said with a yawn as the others slowly woke up.

“I have a feeling l know what the dream was about considering what that honey did” Naruko chuckled as she finally managed to get up. No one seemed to understand what she meant, but as they sleepiness faded away their eyes widened. They finally realized that they were all naked!

”what … the fuck?” Neji gaped as his memories slowly came back.

Hinata quickly found his pants and put them on “what was in that honey?”

“it could’ve been fermented, but I thought it looked fine” Shino said a bit defensively as he grabbed his and Naruko’s glasses before even bothering to get his clothes “more to the point, are you alright Naruko?” he asked and they just blushed as she shamelessly walked over to the river and to get cleaned up.

Despite the obvious limp she smiled “I’m fine guys, but we really should get going or we’ll be brought back like this” she pointed out before diving under the water in the river and washed off the dried cum from her body quickly before getting out to dress.

“we should be able to eat before going back” Tenten called out to everyone as he quickly cooked up a meal.

Naruko nodded as she finished putting her clothes on and went to check on her potted Death Trap Wart who still seemed to be nestled in his leaves “Sparky … Sparky, wake up” the blonde said softly as her fingertips brushed the red petals. Instantly the large plant shivered and came out of the leaves. Sparky’s mouth opened wide showing the rows of sharp teeth, a tongue and there on the tongue was a translucent golf ball sized crystal “thank you Sparky” Naruko said gratefully as she took the very colorful gem from the plant. She placed a kiss on Sparky’s petals and reversed the summoning runes to send him back to the greenhouse at Taiyo’s home.

Gaara looked at the dazzling jewel and smirked “it worked”

“yes it did!” Naruko ginned happily as she sat down and ate with her lovers. By the time breakfast finished there was only 5 minutes left until they were all brought back. An odd silence overtook the group as they watched the seconds tick down until Naruko just couldn’t stand it anymore “how do you guys want to do this? I can’t just go live in Konoha again. I have a job in Conjure as a rune master and a home there” she said honestly.

Kiba huffed “after everything it’s pretty clear that the mage worlds are far more dangerous than ours so I would be insane to leave you alone. I don’t know about these guys, but Akamaru and I are staying with you” he exclaimed making Naruko smile, but his fellow ninjas twitch in annoyance … after all how dare he insinuate that they wouldn’t stay too.

“would that be a problem though? I mean Gaara is the kazekage and most of you are heirs … there are tings like portal doors to go back and forth between worlds, but that would require something to fix the door to so we’d have to get a home in Conjure and connect it to a door in Konoha and Sand” Naruko explained.

It felt so long ago when her sensei used he portal spell as a quick way to get to Conjure. That spell and a vision spell are used to get other world competitors to competitions. The vision spell is the to make it so people who can’t use magic are able to see the village, which Naruko couldn’t see until she unlocked her magic. However while the vision spell is easy the portal spell isn’t. It takes too much magic too create a portal more than once a day, which is why the ferry rides are used.

As a rune master Naruko could use the portal spell and then fix it to a door, but that will require fixing the connection on both sides and doing so the long way. Traveling back and forth between Conjure, Konoha and Sand. Only one door is needed in Conjure for it can be used to connect to many places so that makes it easy.  
“we can do some arranging on our ends, but would it be easy to lock out certain people?” Shino asked clearly concerned about the council in Konoha. No one would put it passed them to try something. Granted they weren’t aware of the arrest of the elders and Danzo, but that won’t stop them completely.

“yes to some extent” Naruko answered.

Shikamaru chuckled ”good … then we can help save some money for a house. Don’t argue” he said quickly when Naruko was clearly about to open her mouth to say something and she pouted instead “we’ll help. It won’t be difficult all of us working together. Besides after this could use a safe dragon free mission”

“yeah, a couple S-ranked mission should be safe enough” Kiba scoffed sarcastically making Naruko chuckle. A loud chime was heard and everyone looked up to see the very same platforms from the start of the competition lowering down to them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Taiyo grinned as a white light flashed on the stage and the floating platforms returned with the competing teams “see Kakashi, that was 14 days in one hour”

“damn … I better get out of sight” the silver haired ninja said as he turned to leave.

“keep in mind that Naruko has eyes in the shadows. She knows where you are” Taiyo sang cheerily as Pora perched on his hat.

Kakashi eye smiled “I only want to stay hidden from her enemies”

The green haired mage hummed as the ninja disappeared from view “nice answer” he said to no one in particular before locating his apprentice on the stage.

Only three teams made it to the end of the race out of the many that went in. It was announced that though Cassy’s gravity based attacks did take out a number of competitors the bulk became discouraged after the main patch of Ferrel Warts were dug up by Marco. When it became too close to the deadline most gave up. Naruko was the only one who summoned a replacement and Jessica had Lily search for another patch. The lightening mouse familiar was able to find a single Ferrel Wart near the ponds so they managed to get a crystal formed.

In the end the contest was won by Naruko’s team for a minimum of crystal imperfections and proper coloration …

“congratulations Naruko, this was a fun experience” Jessica said happily after her blonde friend accepted her prize money.

Naruko smiled tiredly “thanks, but this experience is definitely a one time thing. The dragon, acidpedes and giant lake frogs were more than enough for one lifetime”

“acidpedes! Oh my, I had no idea!” Jessica paled lightly as she thought of the creature running into them. She was happy that they were alive “that’s not good news”

“I know and I need to talk to the announcer about that” Naruko said and saw Riki coming over with Flopsy to join them. Strangely enough her friend wasn’t running around in her usual childish manner, but actually looked a little sneaky.

Riki smirked “sooo … did you find your bonds?”

“I … yes I did” Naruko admitted with a light blush as she looked over at the ninjas who were waiting with Taiyo.

Jessica beamed “I’m so happy for you! I found mine as well actually” she blushed and glanced over at the woman from the other winning team.

“we’ll need to tell everything tomorrow after a good rest. Excuse me, I should see these guys off” Naruko said and she went to her ninjas ignoring the sleeping Cassy in the tree who was tied securely with ribbons, which was no doubt Riki’s doing.

Taiyo had a soft smile as he watched Naruko bid the ninjas farewell “looks like I’ll have to give you your present early”

“present? You didn’t have to get me a present” Naruko said feeling happy just because he thought of her.

“it’s a special moment when a mage finds a soul’s perfect match so I got you something to give you when you find that person or persons … luckily I guessed that you might have more than one what with your magic having so many colors” he gave her a rare smile and gestured for her to follow him.

A few winding streets later they came to the edge of town were a beautiful mansion. It didn’t look too over the top. It was just a two story building that sprawled out to take up a lot of space for plenty of people. Naruko also found a lab of her very own connected to a greenhouse.

“I put a walk off door on the first floor so if you wanted to make a portal door you have an easy choice” Taiyo gestured to the oddly placed door with a spin dial over the top ready for any links to be placed “runes aren’t my forte so you have to do that … and I hope your family lives here peacefully. I’m not far away, but if you have kids I made sure your home would be out of the blast zone”

Naruko laughed at the joke about her sensei’s explosive potion habits “thank you so much” she sad hugging Taiyo, but suddenly she felt her magic flare and she gasped in shock.

“Naruko are you alright?” Taiyo asked easily holding her up.

“my magic is … fluctuating. I can’t control it” Naruko shivered as her magic flared again. What was going on?


	23. Disrespect

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

“my magic is … fluctuating. I can’t control it” Naruko shivered as her magic flared again. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXX

“what’s going on? Do you think she’s-eep! … I’m shutting up” Kakashi chuckled nervously as Taiyo glanced at him with a scary grin and Pora began glowing and creeping closer to him. The ninja was getting on both their nerves and if he didn’t stop soon there would be lots of Kakashi splattered all over the hospital waiting room.

A doctor with a swarm of charmed magical butterflies fluttering behind him came into the room “Taiyo Furea, I am Dr. Lepi. If you could please come with me now that Naruko is done with the exam portion” he sweat dropped as Kakashi tried to follow, but ended up with a fireball in the face courtesy of the green haired mage and then landed out cold on the floor. As the doctor walked away with the mage and Pora the butterflies carefully carried Kakashi to another room so his burns could be healed.

“do you have any answers? What’s wrong?” Taiyo asked for once not grinning like usual.

“we’re waiting for one more test result to come back, but so far everything seems fine and the physical exam showed nothing. Naruko wanted you present from here on out” the doctor explained as he opened the door of the exam room where the blonde was waiting nervously on the table after clearly changing back into her regular clothes since the hospital used during the exam was on the counter.

Naruko felt much better having her lanky green haired sensei present “so what’s going on?” she asked as her magic flared again causing her a bit of pain.

“so far we don’t know” the doctor said as he sat down “your magical essence hasn’t injured your body and there’s no sign of any poisons that will affect your magic. You told me you were bitten by someone who transformed into a shark, correct?”

“yes, during the Rainbow Crystal Race” Naruko answered while unconsciously rubbing the leg that was injured and actually was still bandaged though the bindings were fresh thanks to the doctor.

Dr. Lepi’s eyes narrowed slightly “you participated in the Rainbow Crystal Race … is it at all possible that you’re pregnant?”

“no, I took the birth control potion just three weeks ago” the blonde said wondering why this line of reasoning made her worry. It wasn’t possible right? She took the potion just as her sensei instructed when she started her period years ago.

“in reality there’s no perfect birth control save for not having sex. Even though magical means of birth control is far superior to the other things out there they can still fail in the right circumstances” asset of butterflies came into the room carrying a piece of paper and Dr. Lepi took it “and according to these results you are in fact pregnant. A few of those things include fairy dust, Scrap reed pollen and specifically Ferrel Wart saliva. Two of those things are part of the race so I need to know if you came in contact with anything. For these to have any affect you would have had to ingest or get the in an open wound” Dr. Lepi explained. Pora floated into the air excitedly and though Taiyo seemed stunned he quickly smiled at the news.

Naruko rubbed her stomach in a daze for a moment. After a minute she bit her lip as she thought back through the moments in the race where she found those items “I never came in contact with the Ferrel Warts because another competitor dug them up and I had to summon a Death Trap Wart to complete the race, but Sparky never bit me” she said quickly in her friend’s defense before the doctor got the wrong idea about Sparky “when my team was in the caves collecting the Fairy Dust I wasn’t the one who collected it because no one would let me walk. It was right after my leg was injured so they carried me and they gathered the dust. I didn’t get any in my system when brewing either”

“that’s good to know. So this means you could’ve come in contact with Scrap Reeds, which will or worsen magical flare ups. It’s not common, but in some realms the reeds can be found on the lakes near Whippy habitats. Did you see any?” Dr. Lepi asked.

Taiyo smiled when he saw a look of confusion cross the blonde’s face “do you remember those creatures from the animal book I showed you years ago? The one I called turtle doves even though they nothing like turtle doves. I only called them that because were covered in a turtle shell like armor and wings. Those creatures always live in Scrap Reeds. Did you see anything like that?”

“turtle shell armor and wings … hmm” Naruko thought back and actually the description sounded very familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened “I did see one! It was eaten by an acidpede! … but I don’t think I ate anything from that realm … well except for that weird honey” she explained.

The doctor raised an eyebrow “honey you say? … were there any side effects after you ate it?”

Naruko blushed lightly “ummm … well … we all got a little drunk”

“I see … I think I know what happened” the doctor said seeming a bit relieved, but also a little concerned “it is the pollen that cancels out the potion and bees do use it once and awhile. When pollen from the Scrap Reeds is mixed with pollen from Genie Vines in a hive of bees the honey becomes almost alcoholic in nature. All of this is rare, but it explains how you became pregnant and we can get you a potion to remove the toxins from the honey before it has any negative effect on the babies. And get you prenatal potions, which will help keep your magic steady. How many people ate the honey? They should have an antidote too”

“besides me there were seven others- … wait babies?! As in more than one?” Naruko gasped and the only reason she didn’t fall off the table in her shock was because Taiyo had a comforting hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

Dr. Lepi nodded with a kind smile “yes, two babies according to the tests. I’ll be right back with the necessary potions” he said right before leaving Taiyo, Pora and Naruko alone in the room.

“I’m … pregnant … I’m going to be a mother” Naruko said in disbelief as she looked down at her stomach, but disbelief slowly changed to a happy glowing smile and to worry a moment later “how is this going to work? Nothing is set up, I forgot to get them communication mirrors, the guys said they were going to take missions so they’ll be gone and I need to set the runes to set up a portal door-”

Taiyo chuckled “I’ll take you through a portal spell and assist in the magical parts in creating the door so don’t worry about that. Also not everyone takes missions, right? You can contact Gaara any time even though he is the kazekage. Once the door is set up he can see you all the time save for those rare moments he takes a mission outside the village … and you know it has only been a couple hours since the race finished so they should still be in Konoha. Actually … they may not have even arrived yet since the ferry probably only just docked a few minutes ago” he said as he gently rubbed her back.

“oh that’s right” Naruko blushed a little embarrassed for overreacting “I did give Granny Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka communication mirrors so I’ll call them to tell them I’m coming … oh, I should probably go see Gaara before he gets to Sand then”

“I’ll open a portal there first then and after you tie it to the runes I’ll take you to Konoha the next day. We can get all of that done in a couple days” said Taiyo with a casual shrug even as the shadow began moving in excited motions. It was like they were dancing except one that moved over Naruko’s ear as if it was wanted to whisper something before it joined the dancing.

Pora chirped excitedly as she landed on Naruko’s shoulder making the blonde giggle before turning her attention back to her green haired father figure “but we can’t do that right? What about Sasuke? My shadows said he placed seals all around the village and apparently not just the perimeter”

”assuming Jiraiya survived Tsunade’s punishment and that he’s near the village then you could ask him to disable the seals. We can figure it out later” Taiyo said just as the Dr. Lepi returned with the potions she needs. As Naruko drank the antidote for the honey’s toxic nature and the first prenatal potion Taiyo took the other antidotes and placed them in his purple top hat for safe keeping.

“now you won’t be able to use magic for a week while the prenatal potion takes affect so be careful” Dr. Lepi said before wishing her luck as they left.

Kakashi looked up as Naruko, Pora and Taiyo entered the lobby revealing a fresh bandage on his head “so what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine … just pregnant” Naruko said with a happy smile

“oh good, I was worried it was- … you’re what?!” Kakashi blinked uncomprehendingly before hitting the floor … he fainted …

“I say we leave him” Taiyo said with his usual grin and Pora chirped in agreement …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Gaara … is that you?! THANK GOD! I THOUGHT YOU’D BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS!” Kankuro cried hysterically as he lunged and caught the red head around the waist in a hug.

“yes well it turns out the race was held in a different realm so the two weeks actually meant one hour” Gaara sweat dropped as he saw the pile of paperwork on his desk being held down by Crow, his brother’s puppet “why is Crow on my desk?”

Kankuro’s eyes shifted guiltily “I … I thought the paperwork was being mean to me”

“I wasn’t even gone two days and you’re having hallucinations-” Gaara and Kankuro jumped as an unseen force slammed the door shut. In an instant they were both ready for combat with sand floating in the air and Crow standing up with his poisoned needles out. The door creaked open and a pink creature floated in “Pora?” Gaara’s eyes widened and he went to the door. When he opened it his heart skipped a beat when he came face to face with the beautiful blonde who was drawing runes on the door frame “Naruko? … what are you doing here?” he asked only vaguely aware that the door was a opening up to a lovely forest instead of a hallway like it should be.

Naruko blushed as Gaara pulled her into a hug “umm … well you see there was a little incident that made me want to move things along a bit faster … you see …” Naruko stuttered nervously not sure how to tell him.

Taiyo took off his hat “right after you left I had to take Naruko to the emergency room”

“what? Are you alright?” Gaara looked down at the blonde in concern … Kankuro was concerned as well, but he was also trying to pull a few memos off of Crow’s needles before Gaara saw the pierced papers …

“she is now. It was because her magic was flaring up so badly that she was in pain. Part of the problem was the honey you all ate. It’s toxic and you need to take an antidote … where is it?” Taiyo muttered as he put his entire arm into the hat to search for the potion vials the doctor gave him.

Naruko sighed as she watched her sensei disappear completely into his hat “you really should organize that hat sensei” she said as Pora picked up the hat just as Taiyo’s arm popped out with a vial.

“found it!” Taiyo exclaimed before promptly falling out of the hat with a hard thump.

Gaara took the vial after letting the green haired mage stand up and drank it “so what was the other part to your magic flaring up?” the kazekage asked and Naruko blushed and touched the lower part of her stomach …

XXXXXXXXXX

“so you’re coming here tomorrow? That’s great I can’t wait to see you” Iruka grinned happily at the young blonde in the small mirror he held.

“ _I can’t wait to see you too! I already told Granny and Jiraiya so everyone one should be there and I won’t have to worry about Sasuke finding out-… Gaara let go_ ” the blonde giggled as Gaara hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

Iurka smiled “what news do you want to tell us?”

Naruko poked her tongue out playfully “ _not telling. I want everyone around for that_ ”

“but you clearly told Gaara!” Iruka whined childishly, but he pouted when he only received a laugh in response “fine I’ll wait, but I better get a hug for my patience”

“ _of course! Bye!_ ” she waved … or at least tried to with Gaara affectionate cuddling, which made things tricky.

“goodbye” Iruka smiled and the mirror turned off. Excitement overwhelmed him and he eagerly went to sleep for the night so he could get to the hokage tower s early as possible in the morning. As expected he wasn’t the only one there even though he raced through his morning routine, but it didn’t matter since he got a hug from Naruko who he thought of as a little sister and missed so much “so what did you want to tell us Naruko?” he asked and Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Neji all leaned in to hear the news …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ _you’re pregnant!_ ”

Ino nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the ruckus coming from the hokage’s office and laced an ear against the door to hear the excited chatter “that little whore” she whispered under her breath before running off to the Uchiha compound where she found Sasuke and Sakura. There she told them everything she heard …

“so Naruko is pregnant” Sasuke remarked in a dangerously calm tone.

“yep, with twins from what I heard and she doesn’t know who’s the father. What a slut!” Ino huffed with a smug smirk feeling like she proved that she was better than Naruko Namikzae once and for all.

“will you both do something for me?” Sasuke smirked as they both stood up straighter eager to do whatever he asked. It was the kind of respect he deserved and he refused to let Naruko get away with disrespecting him “take these ear piece communication devices and tell me where she is” he ordered and as expected the girls put the ear pieces on and ran off. All he had to do was wait now …

“ _we found her. She’s sitting on the bench on the roof of the hokage tower. It’s the one in the shade. She’s alone right this second cause everyone is drinking some weird liquid in a vial and the hokage looks to be starting a party_ ” Sakura could be heard saying over the intercom.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up and started the chidori. Along with the deadly lightening jutsu his eyes went from black to spinning red eyes … the Sharingan began creating a vacuum that teleported the fully armed Uchiha directly in front of Naruko …

The cruel Uchiha aimed right for her stomach intent on killing all three Namikazes, both newborns and mother …

Blood splashed everywhere …

Ear piercing screams of horror could be heard ripping through the air …


	24. Blessings

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Shikamaru / Kiba / Shino / Neji / Gaara / male Hinata / male Tenten**

**Last Time:**

Ear piercing screams of horror could be heard ripping through the air …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Naruko can you hand me the bone dust- …” Taiyo looked over and stared at the empty side of the greenhouse. Pora cooed sadly and nuzzled Taiyo comfortingly “I know Pora … I miss her too”

The steaming cauldron in front of him began bubbling violently and he focused back on the task at hand. The bone dust was added and a stone as well. After a few minutes of bubbling Taiyo took a vial of blood and poured the contents into the cauldron. An odd glow came from the potion two tendrils of steam rose from the liquid and turned into a blonde man and a red haired woman.

“ **Minato? Taiyo why are we both here?** ” the woman asked as she held Minato ghostly hand in hers.

“I used a different potion to bring you both here … I guess you don’t know … this may be a difficult thing to hear then” Taiyo said and without another word on the matter he snapped his fingers making the cauldron float and follow him as he and Pora left the house. The two ghosts were apparently connected to the steam coming from the potion in the cauldron so Minato and Kushina were pulled along.

“ **wait, where’s Naruko? Is she ok? Answer me!** ” Kuchina snapped with a mix of impatience and worry. Any anger she had quickly drained away when Taiyo stopped in front of the burnt ruins of a mansion “ **oh no … no it can’t be** ”

Minato forced himself to not imagine the worse and held his wife gently to try an calm her “ **Taiyo hasn’t said anything yet so don’t worry love** ” he said softly and much to his relief Taiyo started walking again … though he must admit the silent treatment was getting on his nerves as well. Sadly for the ghosts things only got worse when the green haired mage turned and started walking through a graveyard “ **oh god …** ” Minato felt his wife bury her face into his chest.

Once again Taiyo paused and watched as a butterfly fluttered by “A WELLNESS MOTH! QUICK PORA GRAB IT!” he yelled as he conjured a net and began chasing the moth with his familiar. He must’ve canceled the floating charm on he cauldron for it didn’t follow the mage and the two dead ninjas were forced to watch the skinny man leap over tombstones to watch a poor little moth. The ghosts sweat dropped as they watched the mage run around like loon to get this moth, which destroyed the somber feeling they both had moments ago.

“ **WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOT! THAT’S INCREDIBLY DISRESPECTFUL! … where is Naruko’s tombstone?** ” Kushina choked out leaning on her husband for support.

Even with the square goggles hiding his eyes like always the mage looked confused “tombstone? That’s a morbid thought. Why would Naruko have a tombstone when she’s still alive?”

The blonde man held his wife back when she tried to smack Taiyo “ **what was that mansion from earlier? It was completely destroyed** ”

“that was the Bandini mansion … they had a small Zipple weed related incident” Taiyo said with a grin.

“ **ok … why are we in a graveyard?** ” Minato asked while struggling to keep his wife from strangling the green haired mage for making them think Naruko was dead … which now seemed to be completely unintentional.

Taiyo shrugged “this is a short cut to            Naruko’s home- … you got it Pora! Great catch!” he yelled as Pora closed her mouth around the moth and floated towards them.

Minato sighed in relief “ **so she’s alright** ”

“ **then what are we waiting for? I want to see my baby!** ” Kushina whined finally breaking away from her husband’s grip … not that she could move very far away from the cauldron.

With great care the mage made the net vanish and slowly removed his top hat “one second … I need to do this with great care. Wellness Moths are magical creatures that should be treated respectfully or they won’t bless the mother to be” he explained as he pulled out a large with basket from the top hat and put a large slice of orange inside. Pora opened her mouth revealing the moth perched on her tongue, which made both the ghosts sweat drop. After all who would find being trapped in someone’s mouth as respectful? Taiyo didn’t think much of it clearly because he placed the basket near it as waiting for it to flutter inside on its own … which it actually did! “there we go … talk about lucky. Now you two do remember that you’re dead right? If Naruko died, or any _relative_ , you would know”

Both ghosts looked more than a little embarrassed for forgetting that fact …

“ **but then what was that comment you said before? What would be difficult to hear? Why wasn’t Naruko helping to brew the potion like before?** ” Kushina rambled on wanting to everything in the next second and who knows what will happen if she doesn’t get answers soon. She could implode … if ghosts can implode that is …

With a quick snap of his fingers the cauldron was floating again and Taiyo plopped the hat back on his head. He was careful not to swing the basket as he began walking with Pora and the cauldron in tow “Naruko is pregnant so she can’t brew until she’s done breastfeeding-”

“ **she’s pregnant! This is wonderful news! Why would me becoming a grandmother be hard to hear at all? Is something wrong with the Naruko or the baby? Is the father not helping her? Does she need money for medication?** ” Kushina asked a slew of questions making both men sweat drop at some of the absurd conclusions she jumped to.

Taiyo chuckled “Naruko and the twins are perfectly healthy. I just got this little guy because it can help the birth go smoothly with a blessing” the mage explained as he held up the basket containing the moth “by ‘difficult to hear’ I meant about Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi told me that you were once close to the Uchihas, but I highly doubt you’d care”

“ **about what and why would Kakashi be anywhere near our baby after what he did?!** ” Kushina snapped impatiently.

Minato sighed “ **he’s trying to tell us that Kushina. Interrupting won’t make this go faster** ” he said and promptly gulped when his ghostly wife glared at him, but she did at least settle down.

“Kakashi has dedicated his life to being Naruko’s bodyguard and it’s a good thing too-” Taiyo noticed the ghosts giving him a skeptical look “don’t give me that look! He was sincere … I know because I stuck a wisp in his mind and read it just like all of Naruko’s husbands” yet again Taiyo saw a really odd look being sent his that seemed like a cross between shock and unsure. The look was more because they were surprised about the multiple husbands, but Taiyo assumed it was because that the ethical nature of using the wisps in such a way is questionable at best “what? Just because they’re bonded with her doesn’t mean they’re ready to be Dads. I had to be sure and they definitely pass the test” he grinned as they exited the graveyard and started down a cobble stone road.

“ **not really why we were shocked, but good to know. What happened to Sasuke?** ” Minato asked despite still being surprised at the fact that his little girl had so many husbands, but he chalked it up to the cultural differences between mages and ninjas and left it at that. In the long run all that mattered was that Naruko was happy …

”ah yes! Now it was all very sudden … I was passing out some antidote potions for some of Naruko’s husbands, who were only boyfriends at the time, when Naruko felt a bit ill from the prenatal potions she started that day. Naruko went up to the roof for some fresh air and as we were all coming up to meet her Sasuke appeared right in front of her. He apparently can teleport using the Sharingan. You know of this ability I take it?” the mage deduced as he saw both of the ghosts frown in concern.

Kushina scoffed “ **it’s the technique that we saw before we both died and it certainly helped in doing the job. Was Naruko hurt?** ”

“no, but it came very close to being a tragedy. Sasuke tried to impale her with the Chidori and nearly did, but Kakashi shoved her out of the way and took the hit in the arm leading to it being completely severed. The wound didn’t slow him down. He managed to slash Sasuke in the stomach with a kunai. Sasuke was only slightly hurt, but if he had just stayed down he wouldn’t have been killed. When Sasuke went to charge again he was swarmed by Naruko’s shadows. At first the shadows just crawled onto his body and bit and clawed him, but that apparently wasn’t enough and they tore into his body without mercy. He was ripped to shreds and left in a bloody lump. A blood infection finished him two hours later … my ears are still ringing from those fangirls screaming bloody murder” Taiyo grumbled as they approached the estate he bought Naruko.

Minato’s eyes widened “ **did she have any trouble with the council?** ”

The mage grinned “the Konoha council tried to force her to stay in jail and even wanted to use the death as an excuse to take her children when they were born, but they had no chance once the Mage’s Council got involved. Naruko’s familiars had every right to kill to protect her so there were no charges filed and two months later she moved here, which was six months ago making her eight months along” Taiyo said and they saw a large party in the front yard and lots of people including a heavily pregnant blonde and all hr friends, but one thing stuck out … Kakashi was missing an arm “the shadows got carried away when attacking Sasuke … there wasn’t enough of his arm left to reattach … he doesn’t care as long as Naruko is safe ” Taiyo answered he ninjas’ unspoken question.

The whicker door of the basket was opened and the moth flew towards Naruko. After circling the blonde it flew away making Naruko smile and wave towards them. Minato, Kushina, Pora and Taiyo wasted no time joining in the festivities …

The End


End file.
